My Vampire Jasper
by NeiNeer
Summary: Some people have imaginary friends. But for me, there was nothing imaginary about Jasper. I'm 17 now & living with my dad, it is now that I find out the secrets that were kept from me and why knowing has put my life in grave danger!- My Vampire Jasper R/R- On hiatus for the moment!
1. Choose Alice

**Chapter four is on its way! I'm a little in need of some wonderful support if you haven't reviewed please do its what motivate my imagination PLEASE ^_^ I want to have it out by tonight!**

**Please participate!**

**I decided to END the Alice POLL as I haven't had anymore people do it in over a day and a half. I am OPENING the FINAL Alice POLL if you want to DECIDE who she end up WITH take the POLL, I am letting my READERS decide!**

**You won't be able to view the results of THIS poll until AFTER she ends up with someone OR the story ends.**

**You can find the POLL in my PROFILE!**

**Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER FOUR IS ON ITS WAY! I HOPE! **

**THANK YOU!**

**^_^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Prologue My shiny green Ball

**My Vampire Jasper**

**Prologue**

**~*~ MY Shiny Green Ball~*~**

**A/N: first story be kind ^-^!!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Twilight and its characters goes to Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply borrowing them for my stories!**

~*Bella's POV Age 8*~

Renee and Phil had taken me down to Texas for one of Phil's games. I had never been to Texas before it was so hot there, the air was thicker but it was so beautiful there and for an eight year old there was so much left to imagine.

We went to tour an old town that looked old untouched by time. We saw horses pulling wagons and women with giant dresses, I could've hid under. It was like a whole new world for me, never in my life had I seen so many pretty women and the hats. I love the big hats and the boots with the little spinners.

We had spent all day looking at the town, they called it a tourist trap but Renee said we could leave whenever we wanted.

When it was time for Phil's game I hadn't wanted to leave, but the field was only a short distance from the old town we had spent all day wandering through. Renee promised we could go see the musical tonight after the game. Another first I had never been to a musical.

On the way to Phil's game we passed stalls with people selling everything from old antique guns, knifes, and corset dresses to cowboy hats and jewelry similar to what I saw some of the women with the giant dresses wearing.

When we had gotten to the baseball field I had managed to get Phil to get me a necklace that had a circle stone hanging in the center on a silver chain. It was a mood stone. I had also weaseled a couple of rings and a fan out of them after promising to be the best little daughter there and saying I would cheer extra loud just for him.

My necklace was a pearly white color mostly, though I think it was beginning to go blue.

White, white meant I was bored frustrated or confused. I was kind of bored, we just got here and no one else had made it yet. Renee still said we were going to be late… Maybe she forgot the difference between late and early.

And sure I suppose I was frustrated they were keeping me hostage in the dugout on the baseball field. My only form of entertainment was my bright green ball and a pack of chewing gum I had. Before Phil took it after I stuck a piece I was chewing on the bench and he almost sat in it.

The sun had started to go down and I was getting extremely bored by this point.

So I sat on the cement floor in the dugout waiting for the other players and the crowd to start showing up and I bounced my ball from one side of the room to the other. All the while not caring that I had my new dark blue knee length dress on and my black flats, sadly even though I didn't care, Renee did and she made me stand.

I threw the ball at the wall near her huffing cause I didn't wanna stand anymore, my feet were hurting!

And my ball took that moment to escape!

That so wasn't gonna happen, my ball wasn't gonna just leave me here with nothing to do!

I ran out of the dugout screaming " Come back here stupid ball!" and all the while my mom Renee, and Phil laughed at me.

Ironically enough as I was chasing my bright green ball across the baseball field the teams had arrived, along with some guests and the stall keepers.

Needless to say as soon as my ball caught a gust of wind and went heading off the field into a crowd of people I freaked for fear of it being taken by one of the children I could see eyeballing it.

That was MY ball….

"Bella sweetheart get back over here there are too many people out there." I heard my mom but I was not leaving my ball I had that thing threw my teething stage in life, it was mine, it was special.

It was mine!

"Getting my ball I'll be back!" "I said with all the stubbornness of my age and the determination of someone far exceeding it. So I was off, threw the incoming people and the fencing that SHOULD have stopped my ball from leaving the field.

But no I had to have a smart ball, darn thing went through the open fence door.

I scrunched my face into a little mad look. 'Stupid ball…'

I heard my mother as I hit the incoming people yelling out 'excuse me's and opps c' as I passed them and stepped on the occasional foot. All the while I started to wonder how big the game was that Phil was playing because this had grown into a thick crowd in a short matter of minutes.

"Bella sweetie hold on I'll come with you!" I shook my head not bothering to look back I had my green ball in my eyesight. A chubby older boy with red hair and way to many freckles was giving it 'the look' that 'finders keepers' look.

"My ball!" I yelled at him as I was probably only a few feet away.

'Eek! What is that on his fingers its brown?! Is that chocolate or mud? Oh not on my green ball!' And with that I took off running at him but not before he put his fat little hand on the top of it bending down to pick it up.

I ran to him and tried to stop to grab it before him but you don't stop so fast in flats on wet grass and so I only ended up kicking my ball from his hand and into the air!

"My ball!" I shrieked and ran after it, it was heading for the street I had to get it or it would get busted all over the road.

I ran to the road that was mostly empty because it was the big dirt road to get into the parking area of the field. I heard my mom apologizing to the boy and his mother. Telling them about how fond I was of my ball and how I got carried away sometimes and that I meant nothing by it.

The heck I didn't he had yuckie fingers and they didn't need to touch my shiny green treasure.

I watched my ball as it bounced and rolled across the road and not seeing any close cars I dove for it!

'Mine!!!!!' I grabbed it and rolled. Sitting up and smiling my biggest grin. I felt like I had just ate a bag of candy and was on a sugar rush. Look at me! Look what I did! All by myself!

And then I heard a loud honking sound followed by Renee yelling behind me.

I turned around to show her my big grin and my green ball when I saw the truck, the orange rustic looking truck. I wouldn't soon forget that color as the image burned itself into my mind.

"Momm-" I wailed before I heard the tires skid and I saw the swirl of dirt around me. In that same moment I felt something hit me, knocking every bit of air out of my small body. I was so shocked I didn't register at first that it wasn't the truck that hit me.

I screamed.

I screamed louder then I have ever screamed in my eight years of being alive. And then like a light bulb lit in a dark room, I had an epiphany.

'If I can scream…then I'm not squashed?'

I took note of my surroundings with my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I was smashed against the dirt and whatever was on me was cold, cold enough my cheek was chilled against it. Not wanting to let go of my ball that I had hugged tightly to my small chest I opened one eye, and then both eyes but all I could see was a dark blur mostly from squeezing them shut like I had.

'did someone throw an ice cooler over me…. to protect me?' I grimaced, as if I wasn't gonna be embarrassed enough now I was the ice cooler girl that tried to get herself ran over.

'Oh joy! Mom will never let me do anything again I might not even be allowed scissors or my hole puncher with special shape cutouts! She might pad my room… I'm doomed'

And then I felt my prison breathing and I knew it was a person. I put my hands on it and pushed up as hard as I could and noticed it felt like a person too, a cold person. But it was so hot here how could anyone be this cold.

And with that my capture lifted off me and before I knew it I was looking into the pretty-est golden brown eyes, suddenly I wished my ball wasn't a shiny green but a golden brown.

It was a guy- a really cute guy. He was a creamy pale and had ear length honey blonde hair. I noticed he had on a deep red long sleeve button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you… alright?" The look on his face I was almost sure had to match mine, shocked, scared, and completely confused.

"…my ball…" I stuttered as I tried to explain what I was doing but my lips couldn't keep up with my mind and my mind couldn't form a understandable sentence at the time. "…Squashed treasure…."

With that he placed his hand on my shiny green ball, that had almost cost me my life. "It's intact I assure you, not harmed. Are you?" I quickly shook my head starring into his eyes as I heard my mom running towards me calling my name. She was crying by the sound of her voice.

As she reached me the man stood and went to walk away. I tried to reach for him I wanted to know his name But Renee was trying to finish off what the truck hadn't by suffocating me. "Air! MOM! NEED AIR!"

She held me closer to her and rocked me telling me how stupid I was for doing that over a ball, that she could've bought me a new one but I wasn't replaceable.

I wasn't listening though I was focused on that man. "I'm okay mom let go I love you please!?" I grabbed at her arms and thrashed around until she let go.

Once on my feet I took off after the man with the golden eyes, dropping the green ball I had been holding when I almost got hit, and when Renee was trying to deprive me of oxygen.

Suddenly it was just a ball, an old green ball and not as important as finding him. The strange cold skinned man who saved me.

Renee grabbed my ball and took off after me. "Bella stop! Please not again!"

I shook my head at her as I ran he wasn't far.

Whoa hole in the ground!

My mind caught what my foot was to slow to miss and I went air born not a mere 3 feet from the person I was after.

For the second time that day I wailed my little head off. Then suddenly I was hanging in the air by the back of my dress only to be sat softly on the ground. "Yes?"

'Wow…. He is fast, really, really fast….' I touched my pointer fingers together and made a arch with my hands as I starred at them moving them up and down as I suddenly forgot how to speak.

He must have thought I'd lost my mind because he bent down and starred at me. "Do you make a habit of endangering yourself? Even for a child you are …. Persistent at finding trouble…." My cheeks flamed red, with embarrassment and anger.

"I tripped I didn't MEAN too!" I yelped out before looking back down at my hands I muttered. "Thank you…."

Mustering up all of my courage I blurted out as fast as I possible could. "you-saved-me-and-my-ball-I-love-my-ball-a lot-and-so-I-waned-to-thank-you-and-ask-your-name-and-say-thank-you-for-saving-my-ball!"

Breath! God spitting that out used all my air plus some I must have turned purple.

I grabbed my tummy and tried to catch my breath. "You are a very interesting human… My name is… Jasper Whitlock."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You talk silly you know that?"

Suddenly I felt a smack upside the back of my head.

I whipped around to see who the evil person who was that abused a cute innocent child and low and behold it was my own mother!

"Don't be so rude Isabel. Hi I'm Renee and this young lady is my daughter Bella, I'm sorry if she bothered you kids can be such a handful." She extended her hand to him and he seemed to hesitate before taking it as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

"Thank you for what you did back there, you saved her life. Would you like to come watch the game in the dugout with us?"

Jasper straightened up and looked at my mom. "It was nothing I just happened to be the only one close enough to do the right thing. And although I'm most tempted by your offer I must decline, I'm afraid I was fixing to depart for the evening."

I watched Renee give him the 'is this guy for real' look. "Uhm, alrighty then, come on Bella you know Phil wont win if your not there cheering him on!"

Sadly it was true. Without me the team didn't stand a chance I was there lucky charm, their rabbits foot, their fat bald man, who's head they rubbed before each game.

Yep it was all me, or atleast that's how it was relayed to me and we only lost when I blinked to much during the game… Being a lucky charm was hard work I tell you!

Renee grabbed my hand but not before I grabbed Jaspers. "You cant leave the game hasn't even started! If you leave my Phil might not play good cause I will be upset you didn't wanna stay! Then we will loose and it will be my fault!"

Hey if it worked on me it would work on him! I gutted out my bottom lip in the best pout I could manage and to my surprise I got my way.

"I suppose I cant have that…" And with that we went back to the dugout where mom explained the whole story to Phil.

In which he responded with a big hand shake and a thank you followed by you should come with us after the game we are going to the show at the other end of town… Which was also followed by a quick I am otherwise engaged from Jasper.

As the game went on I played with my green ball quietly as mom fell asleep soon after it started and Jasper sat on the bench behind me looking kinda like a trapped rat.

That when I decided I was hungry.

I stood up and place my ball in Renee's lap and slung her arm over it so it wouldn't roll, she didn't even noticed I had done it.

I kept chanting in my mind 'please don't drool on it, please don't drool on it…'

I walked over to Jasper and waited until he said "Is something wrong?"

"I'm kinda hungry and my mom is asleep and Phil's batting and I don't know anyone-" He stood and walked past me. "Then let's get you some food shall we?" I followed him out quickly telling the coach to tell Phil where I went when he got back.

We walked to a hotdog stand and he ordered my food and went to take me back to the dugout when I told him I wanted to eat at the picnic table so I didn't get it on my dress.

"You don't talk much." I said biting into my hotdog.

He proving my point didn't answer just sat there at the other side of the picnic table. "Do you not like being around a lot of people?"

"I'm not good with people, its better all around if I abstain from being around them in closed areas…"

"What do you mean up-stain?"

"keep from doing." Jasper seemed like he really didn't want to be here.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked the first question that popped into my head.

He looked at me kind of shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You were cold when you grabbed me, you remember the truck? You made my cheek cold… But its so hot here…" I was a curious little eight year old.

"I should really get going-" I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, mom always yells at me for how I say things.

"I don't care that you different! don't go I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just curious."

And with that I got another weird stare. If he talked as much as he stared at me I would be speechless and for an eight year old that doesn't normally happen… EVER…

"Why do you care if I leave you don't even know me, child."

I shrugged.

"Cause you're my friend, right now my only one. My Jacob is in Washington with my dad."

"I shouldn't be your friend Bella I'm too old."

I shook my head. "Phil is my friend, he is older then you!"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not good for you, I don't get along well with others."

"We get along."

He sighed and looked at my hotdog I had barely eaten any of it. "Eat. Is Jacob your dog?"

I giggled picking up my food. "Only when we are pretending. Jacob is my Jake, my friend since before I can remember."

"Interesting, we should get back if your mom wakes up she will worry."

I took another bite of my hotdog and a small bit of ketchup landed on my mood stone necklace. I wiped it off and looked at it, it was blue and well that didn't come close to right for me it should look like a rainbow by now.

"Okay lets go back." I stood and walked to where Jasper was sitting before I took my necklace off.

I watched his face he gave me a odd look like Phil's 'I'm so lost here' look. "It's for saving my ball. Me too… Plus the stupid thing doesn't work on me maybe it will like you more."

Jasper nodded to me and I climbed onto the seat and put my arms around his neck and hooked the clasp. I felt him stop breathing and I saw his neck muscles poke out and I thought I might have got his hair stuck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your hair in it! Mom normally puts mine on…" I felt around his neck but I couldn't find any hair in it.

"I'm just not used to people so… close, we should go to your parents. No one is over here, and its getting late." I smiled at him putting my hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek, leaving him completely dumbfounded. " Now I have a Jasper!"

With that I jumped down and started walking away. "You coming?" I called over my shoulder.

He didn't reply but before I knew it he was right beside me walking in step. "Yours?"

I smiled up at him. "Mine, that means I get to keep you, always." I was at the age where whenever I saw something it was mine. But I don't think he understood that cause it looked like he was taking me seriously.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?" I nodded.

"Why are you not afraid of me it should be instinct."

And then I gave him the 'what are you talking about' look. "Your a good guy, and I like you. Why would I be?"

He just shook his head at me.

The rest of the night went by fast and before I knew it I had fallen asleep leaning against Jasper's leg in the dugout. Mom said I drooled on his pants, I really hope she was just teasing…

Phil said that he carried me to the car I didn't remember that either but I did remember him setting me down.

I had grabbed his shirt and pulled at him to lean in which he didn't even though I knew he knew what I meant. "I'm not going in there with you Bella"

"…Jasper can I keep you?" He had stare at me with an expression in his eyes I cant describe.

"As you wish, but you need to let go now."

I shook my head at him. "If I can keep you then I want to see you again okay? Promise."

Jasper placed his cold hands over mine "As long as I. am. able." He said the last words pausing after each one as if chewing out there meaning in his mind to see if he'd chosen the right ones.

And with that I let him go and curled up in the back seat.

We never made it to the show that night or if we had I didn't remember.

All I remembered was wondering if I really would ever see Jasper again.

~Jasper's Pov~

After the game I went and immediately hunted, I had never been around humans so closely before it was… Very difficult.

I hunted until I couldn't drink anymore, and then I retired to my small house on the beach. It was a few hours drive from the baseball field, where I would sometimes go to test my self control around humans. Normally I didn't stay for the game, as walking through the crowds would almost drive me crazy.

But something had changed my mind tonight.

That human child, I had saved her. Mainly because if she got hit I would likely start on a killing spree from the bloody mess it would create. But then after when I had tried to leave she had followed me. Most children know to stay away from me but she refused.

Wanting me to go with her and her mother to a closed in area to watch the game I have never intended on stay to watch.

But as I searched through her emotions as she tugged futilely at my hand, I noticed there wasn't any fear coming from her. She was so strange, and I had given in to her. Only out of pure curiosity to test myself, and figure out why she didn't fear me.

By the end of the nights activities it became quite clear to me that I only furthered my curiosity of this girl, Bella.

As I made it to my house I turned my motorcycle off and went inside. I didn't much care for driving it was horses I loved but I found it handy to have a vehicle in the day and age. I had a racing bike it was solid black with emerald green strips on each side. I liked driving it more then the yellow Porsche 911 turbo I recently had the color redone to a dark blue.

I wandered through my house until I hit my living room where I sunk into my large arm chair. I grabbed my leather bound journal off the stand and began jotting down today's events.

This girl smelled so heavenly I didn't understand why I hadn't drained her. I had the perfect opportunity while we were alone at the picnic tables. She was right there, so innocent, so naïve, so very trusting.

Had it been any other who had gotten so close I'm sure I would have indulged myself in the blood, but for some reason I couldn't do it. Was I beginning to accept not living off humans, had my other side finally stilled?

I had never smelled anything as good as her, and I had let her get so close to me and I didn't hurt her. Not that I hadn't thought about it, when she put that necklace on me I could see her veins pulsing in her neck. I was on the verge of loosing control. Why hadn't she feared me?1

She knew I was human. She might not have known what I was, but she knew what I wasn't. Why hadn't that frightened her?

She called me hers like a pet, a play thing. She was so young and yet so willing to put herself in harms way when she has only began to experience life.

Bella said she wanted to see me again, but there was no way I could rationalize doing that…. Could I?

Surely her parents would notice, if not sooner then later. If anything they would see that I wasn't aging.

But I had promised her, if I was able I would. But could I really see this child again and tempt myself like that? What if I wasn't as controlled next time, I would kill her.

But on the other hand maybe being around this child is what I need to adjust to human's maybe this is my challenge if I can maintain control around this child, who smells so enticing then maybe I could learn to stand other humans as well.

I think I could try it, keep my distance so I don't hurt her but be close enough that I can try…

I don't think she should see me it would only cause problems. The first time I feel as though I cannot handle it I will leave for her safety, I have to live with the emotions of enough dead people I don't want to add to that.

And with that I had decided I would follow this girl and try to keep my word as best I could. But for now I couldn't interact with her I was afraid of hurting her.

Being around this child was the closest thing to my humanity I have felt since I was changed. I made arrangements and packed a few things and left in my car head for the hotel that Phil had been book into.

I had remembered his full name off of his baseball cap. It had his last name printed on the back.

I had been alone for so long now it was nice to have something more to do then just being and existing for no more reason then the fact that I couldn't find away to stop.

~Bella Pov the next morning~

Ok so to those of you who don't already know this hotel beds suck!

They aren't comfortable and always smell funny, its like staying at a distant relatives house and sleeping in their bed its just not right. When we had gotten home last night and Renee tucked me in it took me hours to fall back to sleep, though I hadn't minded I stayed up thinking about my new friend and when I would see him again.

I wondered about what he was, if he would tell me. I wondered if he liked the necklace…

Knowing my luck he was being nice when he said I would see him again most adults do that they are what Phil calls 'agreeable' which means they don't really mean it a lot of the time.

I kept hoping that Jasper wasn't like that, that maybe he was different in more ways then just his temperature…

When I had woke up the next morning all excited to go back to the baseball field I found out that Phil's game had gotten canceled and so we would be head back to the house.

Sadly mom didn't understand why I was pitching such a fit about going back to the field. But I was throwing a fit because he didn't no where home was…

Being a child of eight years old I couldn't do much but huff and puff at them and threaten to be rotten as all get out, and it would all end the same we were still leaving…

So I sat on my bed and sulked. I placed my hands in my lap, I had already packed I was waiting on them. I noticed then the silver ring on my pointer finger. It was a simple pretty ring with a oval mood stone. And then I knew somehow it was from Jasper and somehow he had found me.

But how he got this on my hand with my parents and me sleeping I didn't know. But I was sure gonna find out.

"My Jasper…" I whispered playing with the ring on my finger…

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it please R/R and I will post asap sorry if the chapter wasn't so long the next ones will be X's n O's… I am currently looking for a good beta for my story if anyone's interested please message me ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 1 Midnight Visitor

**A/N: BTW The ring Bella got from Jasper is the one she always wore in the movie incase anyone was wondering, I picked it being it was easy to describe if asked… ^_^ And I think its pretty.**

**~Chapter One~**

**Midnight Visitor**

~Bella's Pov Age 9~

It has been a little over a year since I've seen the man who saved me, and my ball. But he hasn't been far from my mind, or my dreams. Sometimes I would wake from a bad dream and I would see him clear as crystal sitting at the foot of my bed, just staring at me like he did that day at the baseball field.

Sadly as soon as I would blink or reach to turn on a light he would vanish from me like he had never been there. Jasper became as mysterious as Santa or the tooth fairy, you would lay in bed pretending to be asleep all night just to see if you could catch them.

Today was the day before my tenth birthday and Renee was going to take me clothes shopping because Phil had another game on my birthday we couldn't miss, California here we come! Okay so I wasn't really all that excited about it.

I've gotten so tired of the long car rides when we just turned around the next day and drove right back.

I always kept a book of some kind with me when we would go on these car rides.

Well I had succeeded in laying on the bed for fifteen minutes longer then I needed to be I was supposed to be getting ready. I jumped off the bed and wobbled on my feet before catching my balance I swear the two left feet joke wasn't funny to me.

I threw a pair of jeans and a blue tank top on and ran a brush threw my hair. Renee had made me cut it after it got to my waist and after I had gotten gum stuck in it for the third time that month. So now I was getting used to my shoulder length hair.

Atleast it didn't get tangled as much…. I missed my hair…

Well I was dressed I guess, I slipped my flip flops on and headed down stairs. I had gotten into the habit of looking at my feet going down stairs after I decided to roll down them accidentally last week. Me and stairs we didn't mesh well.

I walked into our kitchen and sat at the table, mom was on the phone with someone named Franklin.

"Yes well I know this but we have been planning this all-"

She paused I guessed he was talking now. Renee had a habit of tapping her foot when she had something to say and wasn't able…

"Look its not fair to ask us to just jump and run like this we are already missing our daughters birthday!"

He said something else to her I guess because she groaned at the phone and hung up without saying bye. Then she sat by me at the table and look like she was gonna start balling or beat me up, I wasn't sure yet which…

"Hey mom what's going on is everything ok?" She gently grabbed my hands and I instantly knew where this was going…

"Sweetie that was Phil's manager Franklin, have I told you how much I hate him?"

She squinted her eyes at me and a smiled at her. "Nope, but I'm guessing a lot?" At that she sighed and laughed at me .

"Baby you know I wanted to go shopping today for your birthday… It's just Phil has to go into practice today and now I'm having to go do some things in town for the trip tomorrow and-"

I shook my head at her as she started babbling she always did that right before she started crying and I hated it when she cried.

"Mom what are you talking about we weren't gonna go shopping until we got back remember?" I knew that we were supposed to go today but it wasn't that important.

She squeezed my hand. "You're the best daughter you know that?" I shrugged at her and told her I was gonna go play outside. "Okay I'm going to call someone over to watch you while I'm gone." I nodded but kept walking .

I mostly kept to myself so it wasn't like I was expecting a big party or anything like that. And it wasn't like is was going to get what I really wanted for my birthday anyways.

I wanted this teddy bear hamster I had seen in the pet store window three weeks ago. But seeing as I hadn't told anyone I knew I wouldn't get it. It was so cute though a little tan ball of fluff with black eyes and a pink nose.

I heard my sitter Ms Stewart come outside, not that it was a big deal she didn't really watch me she just kind of sat in the same room and snored…

She was a very odd old woman but she was nice, she gave me my space and I didn't wake her unless I was bleeding or the house was on fire as she said.

I had played around in the yard for a while before grabbing a book and decided to lay out in one of the chairs by the pool. I wasn't a strong swimmer so I reframed from doing it unless mom or Phil were in the water to.

The thing about a good book is that if you sat down and just tried to read it you would be surprised how fast time zoomed by you. In what seemed like an hour had actually been many, it had began to get dark.

I sat up and closed my book, I starred at the ripples in the pool as I pulled my knees up to my chin. Renee always said I acted a lot older then I was, but as I sat there I thought about how much I sometimes just wanted to be a little kid.

I understood the why behind not celebrating my birthday today or tomorrow but a small part of me wanted to throw a fit or act out. I never really outwardly showed my emotions when I thought it would hurt someone. I just bottled everything up, its how I was.

"Bella hunny its time to come inside, your going to get ate up by mosquitoes!" Phil was home it must be later then I had thought. I never even noticed Ms Stewart leave. I stood up dusting myself off and headed inside.

"Hey Phil where's mom?" I was sure mom would have been home before Phil she normally always tried to cook something before he got home.

Renee's cooking could be deadly so what I meant was she normally defrosted something before he got home…

"Oh your mom should be back soon I think she went to get something we needed from the store, you hungry?" Phil was sitting at the table, with a beer in one hand and pizza in the other. That was normally his dinner when he was left to fend for himself.

"I'm not really hungry I'm gonna goto my room I'm kinda tired."

Phil looked at me a little worried. "You okay Bella? I hope your not getting sick hunny, with that road trip tomorrow and all…"

"No I'm just tired is all. Night Phil." I headed to my room. When I opened my door I took note of how it looked.

I had a large window at the far end of my room from the door, it had bright orange glittered curtains that hung to the floor. My walls were a creamy yellow color, my floor a tan carpet that came with the house. My toys were piled in a corner next to a giant toy chest I used, along with my desk that was against the wall left of my window. I had a closet with sliding doors that took up the wall opposite from my bed. And my bed with was in the middle of my room pushed to the wall, it had red and orange themed sheets and comforter. My room wasn't big, just the right size for me and my things I guess you could call it cozy.

And then I noticed a yellow rose on my window seal, but what was so odd is that it was on the OUTSIDE of my window sitting in the little plant holder thing that also came with the house…

My thumb has only ever been green when I let the marker get carried away with itself…Hence a flower in the plant holder was just not normal, especially if it wasn't dead.

I ran over to the window and pulled it open, reaching out and grabbing the single yellow rose. I noticed that the thorns had all been cut off, I held it to my nose and giggled. Only one person I knew of could have left this here.

Jasper left this for me I was certain. Why would mom or Phil leave me a rose outside of my window?

I wondered if this meant he was still here, I still didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me or come see me. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him, I just wanted to know more about him. Maybe it was my way of trying to make something out of my boring life, because whoever he was I'm sure he was anything but.

How could he be? Jasper had a secret about himself he wouldn't tell me and I knew it was big I just didn't have a clue what it was. I knew he was afraid of telling me, but I didn't think it could be so bad.

I wondered if there were other people like Jasper or if he was alone. I had so many questions.

I climbed onto my bed and went to sleep with the rose in my hand, not noticing I forgot to shut the window.

~Jaspers POV~

After that night that I left the house I thought I was going nuts thinking about following a child around. But after I saw her that night in her hotel I decided the next day to go ahead and follow them home and then go talk with Charlotte and Peter.

I followed them to a house in Arizona before I left and headed for Peter's. When I had arrived however I quickly learned that they were going to be little to no help at all, and they finally told me to goto the Denali sisters for advice.

I was kind of wary of the idea at first from the look they had both given me but from my utter last of choices I caved and headed out.

I took me almost a day in driving to get there Peter had made some calls and by the time I had gotten there they were expecting me. The sisters were lack of a better word beautiful, just as they had been described to me. I talked with them a while about my curiosity of this human girl.

They stated how sweet it was and that I should follow my instinct if it was telling me to be around her there must be a reason.

But it was Katrina that gave me the best advice saying "Maybe you were meant to find her Jasper. If you couldn't control yourself around her then she would already be dead. This girl obviously brings out the side of you, you missed the most when you were changed. This Bella is bringing back a part of your humanity."

That really hit home for me because it made sense in a way, that for the first time in my life since I have been a vampire someone had not run in fear. Bella had not run from me but rather embraced me for what I was. Katrina stated it might be good for me to try and stay around this girl it could help me transition to their way of life.

After I had spoke with them and was going to leave I was all but knocked on my ass with strong waves of lust from the girls apparently they had wanted something in return for there help. I had been alone for a long time and being able to feel their need took any rational thoughts from my mind.

Their emotions played my like a fiddle, and I was more then happy to let them at the time. I ended up growing fond of Katrina in my time there, which to my complete shock turned quickly into 5 months. The shortest and yet the most active 5 months of my immortal life.

Katrina had found out about my gift and when she became aware of me wanting to leave she tried to force her emotions on me. Which now that I think about it was probably why I stayed for as long as I had.

Once I had managed to claw my way from their house and into my car I got as much distance as I could from their raging emotions. After spacing myself from them I noticed I felt less and less for Katrina in a sexual way and more so in a way as one would feel for a friend, someone to talk to.

I decided I would find a residence in Arizona because I didn't know how long I would be staying there.

I found a two story house that had a large yard that was lined with a privacy fence, so if I went out in the day time I need not worry. Though it wasn't likely, I had excepted the idea of becoming the vampire of old books only wandering outside my home at night, straying away from the bright rays of the sun. Being reclusive of people, that one was all to easy for me.

So for my first few months there I would wander over to Bella's window at night, occasionally sneaking in when it was left unlocked. I would sit at the end of her bed and see how well I could control myself when I was so confined with her sent on everything.

It was incredibly difficult at first I didn't think I could, it seemed I would go over there just to leave again. But as the sisters had said it did become manageable, it never became easy but I didn't expect that.

Often Bella would wake up and find me there, she would send off these mixed emotions of sadness and happiness. I didn't understand her she couldn't ever just be. Why did she always have to have so many emotions running through her it like she couldn't decide on anything.

But always I would leave the same way I entered before she could be sure I was really even there. It was amusing how sometimes when I would goto leave she would jump out towards me as if she was going to grab me and hold on. But she was just so slow, she missed every time.

It must have been almost the one year marker when it happened.

I came to her room that night as always and sat by her bed and watched her sleep. Only this time when she suddenly woke up she just stared at me, almost like she was challenging me to move. But she knew I wouldn't move until she blinked or reached out for the light. And then she did something I hadn't expected.

Bella stared into my eyes and said "Good night Jasper." and laid back down closing her eyes. She had given in and left me alone there as if she didn't care anymore weather I was really there or not.

And that's when I decided I wanted to start trying to interact with her. It like the more time I spent with her the more I believed I could do this...

It seemed like the more time I spent around her, the more I felt alive again.

Through Bella I felt alive I could sit by her bed and know when she was dreaming. I knew weather or not it was a good dream or a bad one. Through her I could remember small parts of myself when I was alive. I just didn't understand why of all the humans I had been around in my vampire life it was a child that had evoked these emotions from me.

I had the opportunity to wander the streets one afternoon a few weeks before Bella's birthday. I knew it was coming up because she had it marked on her calendar but had x'd it out and wrote under Phil's game.

I had often wondered if her parents saw how selfless of a child Bella was. She would miss the celebration of her being alive, and would do it without the slightest outburst or show the least bit of hurt because she would never hurt the ones around her to indulge herself in self pity.

For someone so young she acted beyond her age and definitely had qualities to be admired.

On my walk that day I ended up passing her by a pet store in which I could see her staring adoringly threw the glass at a hamster. I heard her tell her mom she didn't want one but I knew by her feelings as she watched it she had been lying.

After they left I had gone inside and talked with the owner of the pet store and asked him about doing me a very special favor…

~Bella's POV~

I woke up to the sound of wind whirling around in my room, you know the sound when you leave your window open and the wind plays with the stuff in your room. Making things jingle, rattle, knock, or bang, the sound of it whipping your curtains around.

Well it can be kind of creepy, anyhow that's what I woke up to. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the window latching it shut and walked back over to my bed, crawling back under my blankets. I noticed Jasper sitting at the foot of my bed like he sometimes would be when I woke up.

My window opened again apparently I didn't shut it good…

"Jasper will you go shut the window I don't want to get up its soo coldddddd…" I knew he wasn't really there but it made me feel better to think I wasn't alone in the room with all the creepy sound whirling through it.

And then I heard the closing sound of my window followed shortly after by the latching of it. I sat straight up and blinked several times. 'Jasper?!'

There he was standing by my window looking at me with that same stare, that unsure look, he was really here wasn't here?

"Jas- Jasper?!" I said my voice just high enough he could tell I was shocked. I took his nodding as a sign that I was either dreaming or he was really there and with that I ran at him jumping up and hugging his belly button, I couldn't reach any higher, I just slid right back down to his belly button.

Running into him was like hitting a brick wall full speed but I didn't care I missed having someone to talk to, I missed my friend. Jasper didn't hug me back, rather he stiffened and pried me off of him setting me back down on my bed.

Jasper stood in front of me a while before speaking.

"Bella I want to try and keep my promise to let you see me but there are certain things you need to understand." I nodded quietly, I had gotten sad because I thought he was upset over the hug.

"I'm not mad Bella." Jasper smiled down at me.

"Bella if I'm going to try and be around you, you have to promise not to act so impulsively I could hurt you accidentally and I don't want to do that."

"Impulsively?" I said tilting my head at him. "acting on impulse? Without proper warning?" I nodded my head I think I understood him.

"Secondly you need to understand there are certain things about me that I cannot tell you, and that you cannot tell anyone about me. Understand Bella?"

At that I bite my lip "Well I told mom and Phil about you but they think I'm going through 'that' stage. I'm sorry I didn't know you would be upset."

"That's fine, just don't from now on okay?" I smiled at him and said okay.

"Bella there may be a time when I might have to leave and you must let me, I will only leave if its what is best for you. But I will come back if I can okay." I nodded.

Jasper sat on the foot of the bed. "So I guess its happy birthday?" I looked over at my clock on the end table it was 2am "Yeah I guess it is, hey Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you lonely?" I hadn't meant to ask that question but it just sort of happened. I always felt so calm around him like I could ask him anything and he wouldn't mind.

"Sometimes, but I have been alone a long time Bella."

I looked at him and a frown appeared on my face. "I'm gonna lay down okay?" I waited for him to nod at me before I grabbed my pillow and laid it in his lap and snuggled up next to him my face looking towards my window. "Jasper why are you here?"

I waited for what seemed like forever before he answered after pulling my blanket up to cover me. "Where else would I be?" He let his hand rest on my shoulder and that was that last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Jasper was gone, and I was laying at the foot of my bed drooling on my pillow. 'Ack! How long have I been doing THAT? How embarrassing…' I looked around the room and wiped the drool from my cheek.

Where did he go? The sun was up, barely and he had already left, we had so much I still wanted to talk about…

Jasper said he would be back, I trusted him.

And so with that in mind I went about packing and getting ready to go on my trip to California today.

'Crap I forgot to tell him about the trip he might think we just left?!' I grabbed my notebook and jotted down a letter for him telling him what was going on and how long we would be gone. I stuck the letter to my window duck taping it to the planters thing so it wouldn't blow away.

Hey I was a pretty resourceful girl when I wanted to be.

I later found out that Jasper had gotten me a gift for my birthday as it arrived as we were leaving. A man from the pet store came by with a gigantic plastic hamster mansion. Hamster included of course , and on the cage was a note saying simply.

Happy Birthday Bella

From: J

I knew who it was from and my mom just assumed it was from Billy and Jacob black who were friends with my dad so it had worked out great that way.

The best thing was, was that Jasper even picked out the right hamster!

After a short ten minutes of pouting, begging and pleading mom said I could keep it. Though she didn't know how we could take it with us. So now there was a new member of my family little hammy named Teddy. The pet store man assured me that Teddy was a boy, but I kept asking why he was so fat then…

Regardless we headed out to California and I got to watch Phil play and sadly we lost, mainly because I was putting so much attention into Teddy I didn't cheer enough. But its okay because Phil understood, I promised not to blink once at his next game. And I think he is gonna hold me to it…

After that we went home and just as promised that night I met Jasper at my window, and every night after.

I had began to nap throughout the day so I could stay up all night with Jasper.

We would talk about school and the people I knew. He would tell me about his life for the past 20 years. And Then my favorite part was his stories, stories of a long time ago when people rode horses and lived by farming and of girls in those big dresses with corsets. Where you could watch women sing on top of stages in saloons.

Where people solved most every problem with gun fights, and where you could travel all around with just the clothes on you back and a charming smile.

It was interesting how no matter how many times and how many different stories he told me it was always from a mans eyes never a girls. I had always imagined it was him in the stories and part of me still believes it really truly was him.

Jasper always seemed to me like he came straight out of an old western, he was such a nice guy.

After a while days turned to weeks and weeks to months and me and Jasper only became closer. Time didn't hinder our friendship if anything it made it grow. I remember the first time I had gotten sick when Jasper was around me. I was close to eleven and I had gotten a stomach virus that had me in bed for three days. I only ever left to puke or goto the restroom. I felt so bad, I had ask him to stay away because he always seemed to mimic my feelings and I didn't want him to feel how I did.

But that didn't even faze him. He sat at my bed and he would talk me to sleep with his stories. Jasper had went as far as to place his hand over my head to cool me when I would have heat flashes. He was so kind and so careful.

Ever since that first night he had stayed over we had never talk about what he was or why he was different. I just accepted that he was. I never pried and I didn't look for answers on my own, I didn't need any I knew in my heart that whatever he was he was good and he was mine.

Now and forever he would be My Jasper…

On the eve of my 12th birthday I had begged my mom and Phil to take me to the zoo even after knowing the weather would probably be bad. I had found that when ever the sun didn't shine my Jasper found me.

I ended up winning them over easily enough. And we went, as soon as we got there clouds started to cover the sky not black clouds but a dark gray. I had told Jasper to meet me at the lion exhibit, I told him it was what I wanted for my birthday. And lucky me the weather would give me my way.

As soon as I could manage to I escaped from my mom and Phil saying 'I REEAALLY had to go' and 'I'm not a baby anymore I can go by myself.' and I took off in the direction of the lion exhibit as soon as I could.

I'm sure they probably freaked but I was in the safest hands I knew of. If only my mom knew that too…

I got to the exhibit in time to see some crazy loon perched in a tree inside of the exhibit! Waving at me!!

….Waving at me….

JASPER!

As soon as my hands pushed up on the railing to try and climb over I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at my Jasper standing there with a smirk plastered to his pretty face. "You are a meanie!"

I was so upset I him he scared me worse then I have ever been scared before. And then the dam broke and the tears fell. I smashed my little body to him and cried into his stomach, grabbing onto his shirt as I wailed.

"Bella I was only playing, you no they cant hurt me. You knew that right Bella?"

I smacked him across the stomach and then hissed as I pulled my sore hand back. "It does not matter Jasper you scared me!?" He bent down as to become eye level with me and stuck out his bottom lip at me.

'Oh no he WAS NOT!' that was my move! MINE! He wasn't allowed to pout he was a freaking guy a old guy uh erhm older guy…

…That was my cute little pouty lip trick.

And then it had dawned on me, Jasper was playing with me. We had always been so guarded so grown up, talking for hours but never playing and now of all times Jasper was sitting here joking around with me.

I swung my arms around his neck and hugged him with all the strength of a twelve year old.

We had gone and saw some of the animals before I had to go back to my parents after I saw security asking around for me. I had been having so much fun I hadn't wanted to leave. But we were always against a clock we never got to just be.

After that day I saw a new side to Jasper he still didn't get very emotional and he wasn't one for physical shows of affection either, but now he would joke around with me sometimes if you caught him with his guard down.

On my 14th birthday I had to learn a hard lesson in life, and that was death.

I had just woke up and I hadn't heard the noise from my hamster's wheel I normally heard every morning. My hamster Teddy I had gotten from Jasper when I was ten. I was assured Teddy was a boy but indeed he was not he was a girl and not only that he was a pregnant girl and soon Teddy had a small family of teddy's.

Sadly the small Teddy family got sent back to the pet store as mom thought it was only right after explaining what had happened to the owner. I walked to the cage and to my shocked Teddy was sleeping up in the observatory that she made into her nest. She was normally so active in the morning. I had called mom in to make sure she wasn't sick and that's when she told me.

"Baby… Teddy isn't going to wake up." I didn't understand at first.

"Of course she is mom she cant sleep forever… unless-" And then realization hit me Teddy had pasted in her sleep I lost it and cried for the most part of that day. I refused to leave my room even when mom took Teddy to go burry her. I waited for my Jasper knowing he was the only person that could help me right now.

~Jasper's POV~

I have grown close to Bella over the past 5 years, at first she was nothing more the a person that irked my curiosity but now I enjoyed spending my nights with her. I enjoyed sharing as much of my immortal life as I could with her even if I had called them stories, it was the only way I could safely tell her about myself.

Bella made me feel alive again, she made me feel wanted and above all, she made me feel needed. I knew now that's what I had been longing for it was the emptiness I had inside me, and to think so a small child had began to fill such a large gaping hole in my non-beating heart.

I had vowed ever since the day at the zoo to never leave her side as long as she wished me there. She had once made a joke about me being her's and as I spend more time with her it became more and more real to me .

I had got ready to head over to her house when I noticed I could feel her. Surely it must have been impossible we were miles apart. Yet I was sure it was her.

I felt wave after wave of sadness lap at me and at that I knew something was wrong.

I had rushed out of the house as fast as I could, I ran until I was at her window. When she let me in I got a whole new level of sadness and pain. As soon as my feet hit the soft carpet of her room she was in my arms crying and saying things I couldn't quite make out.

I had no idea what was going on inside her head, all I could do was stand there and hold her in arms until she was able to tell me. With that in mind I walked to the bed and sat down.

To a vampire time is close to meaningless as we have an unlimited amount of it, so for us mere hours and minutes are irrelevant. That was true for me until now, as I sat there holding her letting her tears cover the front of my shirt. I realized just how long a minute was, as it crawled by us at a snails pace.

It had seemed to me like an eternity had pass when actually it had been but a mere ten minutes. Bella's fit had began to subside and she was talking more clearly now.

"…Jasper -sniffle-our Teddy -sob- she died today!" Bella all but choked out the words as she leaned back to look at me. Life and death was a natural circle of life, I had known she would be sad but I thought she would have handled this better.

On most other subjects she always seemed to exceed her youth. Her hamster had lived a long life for a hamster. "Bella… All living things one day die, it only natural… I'm sorry you lost your pet Bella.." As I spoke I looked down at her.

Bella's eyes were red and puffy her face was tear stained, and a large frown had formed at her mouth.

" But Jasper she was my first pet… I don't want to ever die." Her words surprised me and I quickly asked "Why?"

"Because I know how I feel right now over my pet, I would never want anyone else to feel this way or worse because of me… I don't want to leave you, or mom or Phil… Jasper your not gonna leave me to are you?!" She had become frantic as her as darted between mine and she bit her bottom lip causing it to turn a rosy red.

I tensed at the thought of blood, but I quickly dismissed it. It was second to Bella.

I was so taken back by her words 'She didn't want to hurt us if she died' if only she knew what knew dying really meant, she would be just like me. Only every able to hurt things to survive, knowing that in my living meant others died. Even though now it was animals as a new born vampire it almost always meant: by your being humans would die.'

"It would take a lot to kill me Bella, living forever is not all that great either…" I hissed at myself. 'Dammit Jasper you shouldn't have said that.'

As if she had put the pieces together in her mind right there in front of me I saw the understanding look spread across her face. "…Living forever might not be so bad, if you didn't have to do it alone Jasper…."

That was my Bella always a little too smart for my own good.

I gave her a puzzled look anyways. "Bella no one lives forever." I hadn't lied because I had been right.

I was dead, or atleast any part of me that was human was dead.

"I'm going to miss Teddy…" Bella said laying her head against my shoulder.

"…Jasper… Your not alone are you?" What a ridiculous question to ask when she was sitting right here with me….

"Never Bella, never." But just I said that I understood her meaning, she meant others like me.

I didn't need other vampires, I had Bella I was finally happy, but I understood her all to well.

"_I don't ever want to die. I would never want anyone else to feel this way or worse because of me"_

I had known that someday I would lose her but it had never seemed so close as it did now. As if every second that passed she was slipping from me. I felt panicked and sad and confused all at once.

I suddenly felt my emotions projected back at me and I realized I had emitted them on to her.

She noticed my emotions and sat straight up in my lap. "I promise if I ever find away to stay with you I will, forever if I can…" But what she said hadn't helped, I didn't want to lose her but at the same time I NEVER wanted her to go through everything that I had gone through being immortal.

"Bella please just cherish the time we have…" I sounded like I was making a statement when really I was pleading with her not to ever ask me the one question I knew she someday would. How could I turn something some so pure and innocent into something … Like myself.

Part of what makes Bella so wonderful is her humanity how could I ever take that from her?

Bella had crawled into bed shortly after and I told her of my past lives until she fell asleep.

I swore off buying anymore pets that day.

~Bella's Pov~

After that night I looked at life and death in a whole to light. Weather that was good or bad I didn't know yet, only that I was determined to do all in my power to stay with Jasper. We were like two sides to the same coin, black and white, he was my other half with out him I would not be me.

We as usual didn't talk about his differences after that night, we never did. It was like it had never been said. It was like he didn't want me to know who he was but yet he kept throwing clues out there but then didn't want to admit he had.

I could tell you about the next two years we spent together but the really most important part of our lives came into play the summer I had turned 17...

~End Chapter~

A/N: I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY ENOUGH TO PUT IT ON ALERT! It really helped me get this chapter done today I hadn't planned on putting it out until tomorrow, being I was going to the doctor and couldn't write much that day. But so many of you wanted this chapter now I decided to post it early. If you have questions on the story please R/R and ask I will answer as best I can! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! I will try to have chapter two out no later then Friday and hopefully by Wednesday!

OH!

PS: A little food for thought so to speak. Here's a poll I want to do it may or may not impact the story at all but I like to no my readers views.

1) What future romantic pairings would you like to see happen?

2) Do you think Alice should have still had the vision of meeting Jasper?

3) And lastly do you think our handsome Edward should be interested in anyone when he comes into the picture?

I hope you all like this I'm just trying it out to see how it plays out, like I said your answer's may not impact the story at all this is purely to see what you all think! ^_^ See you next time!


	4. Chapter 2 Control

**A/N: Hi I just realized I might have pushed Bella to grow up to fast and I wanted to state that there will be more of little Bella and Jasper in flash backs. Thank you for your reviews and also THANK you for doing the poll, I might do another I really liked how it went over.**

**Sorry but you wont get much if any of Jasper's POV in this chapter, its all about Bella. I will make it up to you later ;)**

**In this chapter I have Bella describe herself and as we all know she doesn't much care for her looks. **

**Now I want to say I'm not altering Her figure or looks any at all, if I did it would only be hair length so starting this chapter Bella looks the same as in twilight. ^-^ **

**PS: Sorry if there are errors I am gonna go back threw it after I wake up I just wanted to get the chapter out for you all to read asap!**

**Chapter Two**

**~New Surroundings~**

**~Bella's Pov~**

The summer of my seventeenth birthday had to have been the most important time in my life, so many things happened that summer.

And this is how it started…

"Bella get up! Just because its summer doesn't mean you can sleep all day! Come on Phil needs help with the yard." God why did it feel so very early, whenever you can hear anything chirping outside my window it meant it the sun had come up not to long ago. That meant it was way too early to wake up.

I wanted to ignore Renee but sadly I knew the cold hard truth, she wasn't going to let me. So I sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. I went and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the door.

My body had finally left the child look and had started to blossom into the body of a woman. I was about 5'4 now and my breast had started coming in last year. They were now an average c cup and hips had started to poke out giving my waist a slightly curvy look. My hair had grown to set between my shoulder blades, my curls had finally calmed and my hair was now wavy.

'I look so … bland' sighed and bent down and grabbed my clothes of the toilet. It was so hot outside today so I had put on my black swim suit bikini. The one's with the side strings, and the blue flower on the left breast. Over it I wore my bright yellow tank top and my favorite pair of worn blue jean shorts, with bright green paint splatters on them from when I had repainted my room.

I had gotten tired of my orange yellow and red color scheme and decided to change it up. Sadly when I was done I noticed all I had really done is changed it to green, blue, and black. My curtains are now three shades of blue, my carpet was a dark blue and my bed set was black and neon green. My comfiture was black with a neon green stripe down the right side that matched my pillows and my bed sheet.

Where my toy collection one was, you know beside my window? Well now there was a hug comfy blue egg chair. Other then that all pretty much was still the same…

I brushed my teeth and hair, putting it up in a high ponytail. I slid on my black flip flops and headed downstairs. So caught up in thought I managed to miss a step and ended up sliding the rest of the way down on my butt. I half limped into the kitchen rubbing my sore butt. "Mom your stairs hate me, they keep moving the steps on me…"

Renee looked over at me and moved her hand to cover her mouth, like I couldn't tell she was laughing at me?

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry! You want me to go have a talk with them? I'll do it right now!" She said sarcastically while still giggling at me. "Owe mom it not funny!" I whined. She walked over and put her arm over my shoulders. "I know dear, Phil just needs some help setting up the grill he wants to barbeque today."

I gave Renee a suspicious look. "Mom you know I'm going job hunting today…" She thought it was a silly idea for me to waste my summer working when I could be enjoying being a kid, honestly so did…

"Oh, hunny I know but it's just that-" I shook my head at her. "Mom I really want to do this, please don't stop me. It will only be part-time, I promise. Do you still mind if I borrow the car, I can take the bus if you guys need it for something?" Renee shook her head and sighed walking outside. "Go ahead Bella; we are fine here just be back by five I don't want you late for dinner. Keys are in the bowl on the table."

I smiled feeling proud of myself and grabbed the keys running outside and giving Renee a quick hug. "Thanks mom! I'll be back later, love you guys!" And with that I jumped in the car and headed out. I managed to pick up job applications from a few places nearest to the house before I set off on my real purpose…

I had in my pocket a letter from last year when I had gone to bright and sunny Florida with my mom and Phil on family vacation time. I bet you can guess who the letter was from, and why I had it. In the top right corner of the letter was a beautifully written address. An address which I had ever intention to track down.

I had managed to find it before noon, off a dirt road with a wooden fence that went around then large yard. It looked like there was a house at the very back of the yard. The place had trees covering the front of the yard excluding the drive way, which made it hard to see the house from the room.

I pulled up and opened the gate and drove threw. Now before you go thinking the place looked like a haunted house or anything, don't. The trees were part of the charm of the place it gave privacy to the house, this road was well traveled. The house was a simple two story wooden house; it was painted white and had a large front porch.

As I pulled up to the porch I started to get nervous and have second thoughts about coming. What if he didn't want me here, there must have been a reason I never saw him in the day time. What if he got angry? I had never seen angry Jasper that could be scary….

But before I could chicken out I looked at the door and it was too late. Jasper was standing in the doorway, jaw clenched and staring at me with his arms crossed. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans, I had never seen him in short sleeves before. It was so embarrassing he didn't want me here. I thought about turning the car on and just leaving but as I looked at him he turned around and went back inside.

He wanted me to go inside? After giving me that look, was he serious? Freaking fine! I groaned to myself, throwing the car into park and stepping out walking inside the house. When I stepped inside it was like stepping into a bachelor pad, it gave off a very comfortable laid back feeling.

The living room was L shaped and you could see the kitchen from the doorway. The part of the house I was standing in looked like a mini library, the walls were lined with ceiling tall bookshelves filled with all kinds of books of every size and color. "In here." I heard Jasper calling me from the other end of the room.

Walked down the length of the L shaped room I passed a set of stairs before turning into what I could only assume to be his living room. Jasper was sitting on probably the biggest couch I had ever seen it wasn't so much long as just massive and very plush looking. It was a tan color and on both sides were those black floor length lamps that had three moveable lights. On the other end of the room was a decent sized TV sitting inside of a large oak entertainment center, along with the remote it didn't look like he used it much.

I had noticed he sat opposite of the window; the light covered the other half of the couch. "Bella what are you doing here?" I walked around the room to sit on the other end of the couch; it was so hot in the summer so it hadn't surprised me that the couch was really warm from the sun. "Well, I wanted to see where you lived." Jasper still wasn't looking at me but rather seemed to be focused on the floor, which I failed to mention was carpeted.

"But why didn't you tell me you were coming Bella?" I looked down his figure and noticed his balled fists and suddenly regretted coming at all. "Look I was just trying to surprise you if I had known you hated the thought of me bei-" I began to spit out feeling very nervous and uncomfortable suddenly. "That's not it Isabel.. I just wasn't prepared."

Isabel? Why did he call me that I hated that name. I didn't know why but I was suddenly really angry which was weird because what he said shouldn't have upset me this much. "Ooh so its Isabel now, when did you get so formal?" I stood up to leave but as soon as I turned to walk out he was there standing at the edge of the light. Staring at me with such intensity it almost frightened me. " Please… just move so I can leave."

My throat was dry and aching suddenly my tears had to be connected to my anger it wasn't fair.

Jasper didn't move but seemed to be thinking hard about something. I breathed in and sobbed and that was it for me. "God! Will you just please get out of my way!" I said and I didn't bother to let him move I stormed past him covering my mouth with my hand and sobbing. I didn't have any idea what the hell had gotten into me its not like it was 'that time' or anything.

I made it halfway out the front door before I felt him grab my arm. I yanked at it, not wanting to look at him but when it didn't help I turned around to face him. Once again as I was basked in the sun he stood in the shadow of the door, like his was hiding from it. "Wait.. Bella."

But then my eyes locked on to his face, he looked so cautious, almost scared of something. I followed down his face to his parted lips, to his chin. Down his creamy pale neck, to the collar of his shirt. Down the side of his shirt to his arm, and then I saw it on his forearm.

I gasped stepping away from him in shock. "Jasper! Your arm…" the part of his arm that was outside of the darkness was glowing, he had let his hand slip from my arm and dropped his back down to his side, and he had hung his head. I walked to him and grabbed his hands. " Come here Jasper, please."

I took a step back, and lead him into the light. I started from his bare feet working my way up. Any part of his uncovered body sparkled with little diamond. My breath hitched in my throat, to me Jasper had always been 'pretty' or 'cute' but this…

Jasper still had his head down and I stepped up to him and reached up and grabbed his face with my hands. You could feel the sun on his cheeks warming then ever so slowly. "Jasper, come here." Jasper raised his head to stare into my eyes. All at once I was hit with nervousness and rejection even fear.

Jasper looked almost sad. But god how could he, he was so, so- "Jasper your Beautiful…" I breathed out as I rubbed my thumbs softly across his cheeks. I moved my hands around his neck and lifted onto my tip toes and tried to kiss his nose, but I couldn't quite reach so I settled for kissing the corner of his mouth.

Finally I could feel the muscles in his neck relax and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "You can't tell me why… Can you?" So many days I would walk around like a zombie so lost in thought I would forget what I was doing. All because of him there was so much I didn't know, so much he would never tell me. "You know I can't Bella."

"Was this why you didn't want me to come over?" I said against his neck with my eyes closed. Jasper held me up with his arms wrapped around my waist. He was the only guy I had ever felt some comfortable with, other guys always seemed to make me feel nervous and uncomfortable. But how could I be anyone but myself around him he had known me since I was a small child.

Jasper had always been there, I never wanted to know life without him... He was my best friend. "Bella the way I am… There are things- I wish I could tell you why I am the way I am Bella… All I can tell you is that the way I look in the sunlight is just another mark that proves I'm not like you."

"Jasper I kind of already knew that, by the fact that in the eight years I've known you, you haven't aged a day in your life… Not to mention you sparkle." Jasper walked back inside with me still holding onto him. "Bella did you ever think maybe what I'm hiding isn't something you will like? That maybe it's not such a good thing?"

Jasper walked over to the couch and sat down taking me with him so that I was sitting on his lap. "I think that you're scare to tell me, but Jasper nothing you say can change how I feel about you." I looked at him, searching his eyes for answers. "Bella it's just not that simple." Jasper lifted me up and sat me back down on the couch.

He got up and walked towards the stairs. "So how long are you here for?" I tried to answer but he just kept right on walking upstairs. "Uhh… Four hours give or take… Hey wait up!" I said chasing after him. I hit the stairs going a little faster then I should have in flip flops.

My shoe slipped from under me and I went chin first into the stairs. My body tensed and my mind screamed, I held my hands out defensively and eked . Jasper had been done the hall I had no idea how he ended up behind me, with his arms securely wrapped around my waist. "Holy crap! How did you do that!?"

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked still holding me in the most awkwardly embarrassing position I'd ever been in. I was bent over in front of him with my hands bracing the steps ahead of me and my ass stuck right up in the air. But even more so he was pressed up against me. 'Oh god…' I blushed down to my green toenail polish and right back up to my ears.

"No I'm not I swear I just saw you turn the corner up there and now you here behind me. How did you do that!?" I said standing up and turning to look at him. "Bella didn't you know?" He looked at me inquiringly…

"Nooo, Jasper I don't think I do know why do you tell me?" I said sarcastically. He leaned a little closer to me. "I. Can't. Tell. You." And with that he was gone. "Jasper?" I looked around for him downstairs before going 'carefully' back up them. "Jasper?" I called out as I neared the last step. 'Didn't he think I was a little old for hide and seek.' I saw two doors in the upstairs hallway. Which one could he be in though?

I determined that the door that was cracked was probably a trick so I went to the closed door and opened it.

Once I had the door open I gasped. This was Jasper's bedroom…

There was a king sized bed sitting up against the back wall, it had two floor length windows on either side. The bed set was all white and the bed was up on a wooden frame that had a cherry finish to it. There was a dresser on the left and a small book shelf filled with leather bound books of some kind next to it.

But none of this was why I gasped, Jasper stood with his back turned to me, his shirt was raised over his head and I got a full view of his bare back. I raked my eyes slowly up every single inch of it. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest I swear I could here it. The light swamped the room nearest the bed.

"One would say it's polite to knock." He said as he finished taking his shirt off. "You never knock- and I thought you were playing hide and seek…" I said walking slowly towards him. As I got closer I noticed little crescent shaped marks scattered across his back. Jasper bent to grab his button up shirt off the bed and I watched his muscles in his back. 'God why was my throat so dry?'

Jasper slid his arms through the wholes of his traditional long sleeve button up shirt and turned to face me as he buttoned the last four buttons from the top. I saw another one of those marks over peeking out from his shirt and placed my hand on it. "Jasper are these … Scars?" Jasper stepped back and finished buttoning his shirt. "Yes Bella they are." He said and walked towards the door.

"Jasper are you upset?" I said walking towards him. "No, I'm just not ready for this conversation." I quickly said "okay." And walked towards stopping at the little shelf filled with books. "Hey Jasper are these all written by the same person, some look pretty old." At that Jasper had turned around and appeared a second later standing behind me. "Yes they are."

I reached out to grab one of the newest looking ones but he placed his hand over mine stopping me. "Those are my personal journal's Bella." I looked at him. "…but Jasper there are so many of them…"

"I write about the most important parts of my life, things I never want to forget about. That's what's in those books." I smiled up at him. "Am I in any of those books Jasper?" He laughed at me and ruffled my hair before heading out the door and down the steps. "Maybe."

I followed him down the stairs and saw him looking out his kitchen window. I went into the kitchen and looked at him. Jasper looked like he was thinking hard about something but I had no idea what it was. I felt sad suddenly, I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned my head against him.

"What are you thinking about Jasper?" I waited for him to answer for several minutes before he sighed beside me. "…That if your going to start coming over I need to get food in the fridge." I shook my head against his arm. "Jasper you know I'm not picking, I don't mind eating what you eat. You don't have to go buy special food just for me."

Then he actually laughed at me. "Oh but Bella I think I should…" I wanted to ask what he meant by that but thought better of it instead I decided to stare out his window with him.

It wasn't long after that, that I had to leave. I had enjoyed spending my day with him it was like seeing a whole new side of Jasper. That afternoon when I got home I had showed that papers to mom and Phil, but they seemed even less happy about it then they had before. They had informed me that we had to leave this weekend, which was tomorrow to go talk to a man in California about Phil's job.

I explained that I really loved his job and he was a great player and I didn't want to miss his games but the car rides were beginning to drive me nuts. I had begged them to let me stay home. It was the truth I had hated the long car rides to the middle of no where that only lasted a few days at the most. They agreed to letting me stay at the house as long as I kept the doors locked and called them …. A lot.

Later that night I explained to Jasper I would be home alone tomorrow and Jasper decided he was staying the night something about 'As danger prone as you are and you expect me to leave you alone in this house. God Bella you have to go downstairs to eat!' Was I really that bad? No, no don't answer that, I don't want to know.

That night felt different to me for some reason, its like no matter what I did sleep wouldn't visit me.

"Jasper, what are you going to do all night while I'm sleeping?" I was curious what he did every night after I fell asleep, all I knew is that he would always be gone before morning. "Bella what makes you think I won't be right her sleeping next to you?" I had no idea why but his words made me blush, this was Jasper there was no hidden meaning behind his words. "I've… just never seen you sleep before."

"That's because you always go to sleep before me." With that smart-assed comment I crawled under my blankets in my green cotton sleep shorts and short sleeve tank top. "Whatever." I said and flopped my head down on my pillow. Jasper laughed behind me and laid down on top of the blankets. I turned around to face him and snuggled under his arm, laying my head on his chest.

~Jasper POV!~

I laid down beside hey letting her curl up around me and sighed. Over the past years I had grown more and more attached to her scent. I loved surrounding myself in it. I don't think I have ever met a human that smelled quite so good, it was damn near addicting. I knew I didn't have to breath but just being in her room made me want to inhale as much of her as I could.

After today's events with her just showing up, and then her seeing me in the sunlight I had honestly started to believe that just maybe my secret wouldn't make her run in fear. After being alone for so long the mere thought of losing Bella was down right painful. She had become my connection with life, the only good reason I could think of for still being alive.

But even with all that I was still so afraid to let her in. I was afraid that even if she accepted my gift when she found out what I had done she would hate me, Bella was to kind, to innocent, to pure to stay around someone who had done what I'd done.

She knew my whole story up until the night I was turned, but anything after that was a mystery to her. I couldn't tell her it would be breaking the law and she could be killed for it, or she would have to be turned. And right now I wanted neither, I had learned that as being around her had helped me adapt to her, it had not helped me integrate with other humans as well as I'd hoped. I still wanted Bella's blood but now only when she would jump at me or expose her neck close to my mouth, it just looked so inviting. But I only ever really thought about it anymore when I was caught completely off guard…. It didn't happen often.

I had become very aware the Bella was not asleep and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let my emotions flow into her, gently calming her to sleep. She fitted her hands into my white button up shirt . "…Jasper, my Jasper…" She said as she drifted of to sleep.

"Always Bella, always." I had come to rely on her a lot, after all spending an eternity alone was very boring. I had decided to stay the night above all reasons because I was honestly worried that my little human couldn't survive a day on her own with her hand eye coordination.

I chose to lose myself in thought, because the deeper I let myself sink into my own thoughts the fast time would pass, and the sooner she would wake. I thought about all that had happened today and for the past several weeks. Bella had grown so much, since the young girl chasing her ball. Now I could talk to her without defining my words or worrying about saying certain things because of her age.

Bella was turning into a woman right before my eyes and all I could do was worrying that time was passing to quickly. Or be mad at myself for not letting her closer to me, she meant more to me then anyone had in over a hundred years… Maybe more. And yet I was still so afraid to let her in, so afraid of her hating me for what I was, for what I've done.

I sighed and looked down at her brushing my cold fingers across her cheek. I would have to tell her eventually I thought to myself. I just didn't have the slightest idea how I was going to. The rest of the night passed by quickly as I had become rather absorbed in my thoughts…

~Bella's POV~

The next morning when I woke up I had managed to scooted myself up Jasper's body until my lips were lightly pressed against his next and my leg was hiked up over his torso. I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sleep well?" I giggled nervously and nodded my head against his neck.

Most people might think sleeping with someone that was cold to be uncomfortable but over the years I had grown so attached to that feeling, the feeling over his cold body close to mine. I again felt oddly awkward and embarrassed at that thought. "Did you?" Jasper turned to face me letting my head slide down onto his arm. "Bella I never told you I sleep..." He gave me the funniest look as if to say 'duh!'…

"You never cease to surprise me Jasper." And then there it was like the elephant in the room … Light please? –Click- Ah thank you much better. 'HOLY WHAT?' I just spent all night drooling and climbing all over Jasper and he was awake the whole time. I could die of embarrassment. Come to think of it being embarrassed was like my new thing….

"…I didn't drool did I Jasper?.." I said hiding my face in his arm. He chuckled at me and patted my head. "No more then a leaky faucet..." I shrieked into his arm and smacked his cold chest. "You're so mean." I whined. "What ever led you to believe I was anything but?" I huffed and smiled a little against my will.

Soon after Jasper suddenly disappeared from my side and into my closet as my mom came to my door to tell me they were leaving and to be good. Also that there was food in the fridge, and money on the table, I had told her thanks and to have a safe trip. Me and Jasper had spent the day as we normally did talking or playing games. I finally gave in later that even to my primal want.

"Okay I can't play another round of monopoly, you keep letting me win." Jasper looked down at his two sets of cards. "But I got all the cards I wanted…" I laughed at him; he acted like he really didn't know he'd been letting me win. "Yes but the goal isn't to just get the ones you want Jasper…" He set the cards down and stood up to stretch. "Then what exactly do you want to do Bella?" I stood up and took off upstairs. "You'll see." I ran into my room and kicked at the door as I ran to my closet.

I never heard it closed but I was to busy to notice. I was going swimming because it was to hot to sit another second in this house playing board games! I grabbed my dark green string bikini and put it on, sliding my bottoms up I noticed apparently my but had filled out a little in the last 5 months since I'd worn them. After I got the top on I turned to my side and slipped the knot loose and started retying it, which was until I saw Jasper standing there looking at me. "…How long have you been standing there?!" I shrieked slowly the strings slipped from my fingers.

I was too stuck on his face, his eyes were wide and it didn't look like he was breathing. As the strings completely slipped from me I felt his cold hands grab them, as in the blink of an eye he made his way across the room. "I didn't see anything I promise Bella." Jasper tied the string snug to my hip and then went to the other side as if I wasn't able to do it myself.

"Jasper…" I grabbed his shoulder for support my legs decided they didn't want to work suddenly. "_One would think it polite to knock._" I repeated his previous statement back to him. In which he chuckled. "And one would think it only fair to not hold that standard if one cannot simply shut their door." He said as he tied the other string and then let it fall his cold hand absently rested on my hip as he looked at me. "…Jasper I wanted… To go swimming."

Jasper slipped his cold finger into the side of my bikini and tugged at it "I could never tell…" I smiled shyly at him. "Thanks." I walked passed him very aware of my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't understand why I had been acting this way towards him, this was Jasper after all. Maybe I was broken or something. I made my way outside to the pool before I noticed Jasper was still wearing his shirt and jeans. "Hey aren't you going to swim with me?" I whined over my shoulder at him. "Nope." He let the 'p' pop as he said it.

"Please I don't want to swim by myself…" But he still shook his head and looked up at the sun that was still up. Jasper grabbed a recliner under an umbrella by the pool and sat as if to say 'I'll watch'.

I ran at the pool and jumped in curling into a ball as I did so it might splash him some; after all I jumped right next to him. I swam around until the sun started to set and then got out of the pool, walking over to Jasper I sat in his lap still soaked from the pool. "Jasper will you swim with me now?" I said smiling as innocently as I could.

Jasper stared down at where our bodies met and shook his head "You know Bella… that wasn't very nice…" Jasper grabbed my waist and picked me up walking to the edge of the pool he smiled at me. "But your fully dressed?!" Was all I could manage before he walked off the edge still holding me.

He now stood shoulder deep in my pool fully dressed minus shoes. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked. Soon we were both laughing; I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why did you do that?" He smiled and started to swim on his back pulling me along with him. "You had made it quite clear already that you wanted me soaked and you had already manage to get most of me wet so why not?"

"Because I don't want a soggy you dripping threw my house now off with them, please."

I suddenly thought what if he wasn't wearing any boxers. My face flamed and my stomach did flips as images of him flooded my mind. My breathing became shaky as my heart sped. 'What is going on with me, this is Jasper…' Right?

Jasper had stopped swimming and stared at me placing his cold hands on my waist. My eyes felt so heavy, I let them slide closed and laid my head against him. "Bella what are you thinking." I shook my head against his shoulder. "I don't know…" My words wore breathy at best. A tingling feeling in my stomach started and I grabbed his shoulders.

This was way not normal! I had no reason to feel like this, no reason at all. God what was this feeling…"Bella are you okay?" I nodded but honestly I wasn't so sure. I started to push off of him hoping giving us some distance would help but his hands held me there… "Jasper…" I breathed. My body and my feelings had betrayed me, I felt like they weren't mine and I was just watching what was happening.

~Jasper POV~

Not long after the sun had gone down I became 'Very' aware Bella had neighbors. I started feeling small vibes of lust. By the time Bella and I had gotten into the pool they were full blown out waves hitting me as high as the water at my neck. I tried my best to not let it affect me but as time trickled by I found it very hard not to. About the time Bella told me to undress my sanity slipped as another couple had started in the house next to the pool. I knew I had been accidentally sharing these emotions with her but when I tried to stop she had sent back waves of her own.

This felt so wrong; she didn't know this wasn't her feeling these things. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. "Bella what are you thinking?" I tried to calm her by distracting her but it wasn't working. Bella's voice was so erotic as she spoke she was damn near panting. 'This isn't right, these aren't her feelings.'

I shook the thoughts from my head and tried again. "Bella are you okay?" I put as much worry in my voice as I could. I felt her. She nodded her head. But her feelings hadn't lessoned. I started thinking of everything I could to hit the off switch on my emotions.

~Bella POV~

I let myself drift into his chest and my hands found his shirt. Before I realized what I was doing I had began slipping off the buttons of his shirt one by one. "Bella, you shouldn't do this…" I smiled at Jasper. "I'm only taking your shirt off; remember I don't want a soggy Jasper." I teased him the tingling feeling had lessoned and I was able to speak clearly now as well.

I heard him sigh and saw him smile, I felt him relax against me and let me continue, and after I had managed to undo the buttons I slid it down his arms. Gasping as the lights from the pool made his scars glow. There were so many of the little scars. I felt Jasper go to put his shirt back on and I shook my head at him. "Please don't. I like them." I said tracing one of the ones that were placed over his heart.

Jasper flung his shirt onto the table by the pool, and then he undid his pants sliding them off and throwing them onto the table as well. Now Jasper stood in just a pair of blue silky looking boxers. I suddenly felt certain feelings coming back to me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jasper I feel, strange."

"What do you mean Bella?.." I shook my head. "I don't know like I'm having feelings but I don't think their mine and my body… my body it…" God I didn't know how to talk about this with him it was so weird. "Bella I can ... explain…" He sounded so strained. I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him briefly "Are you okay?" He shook his head 'no' and then I was hit with those feelings again but even stronger this time. "Jasper maybe we should go inside…" I breathed out against his neck.

Before I knew it we were out of the pool and headed straight for the house. Once inside he went straight to my room and flopped me down on my bed retreating to the corner of my room. He didn't look like he was breathing. The feelings once again had subsided, only this time they were replaced with worry. Something was wrong I could read it in his eyes. I got off the bed and took a step towards him. "Bella stop."

"Jasper what's wrong? Does it have to do with the pool? Talk to me!" I said and continued walking towards him. It looked as if he was trying to mold himself into the wall. "Bella I can't control myself right now." I didn't care I trusted him he would never hurt me. " I trust you." Said as I reached out and touched his cheek. As I looked at his face another emotion filled my body.

~Jasper POV~

It was all I could do to stay still and try not to think. But nothing seemed to work I tried every way I could to discourage her. It was so bizarre I always had better control of my emotions but as soon as she stared felling what I was it was like I lost it completely. I could barely think as I gave myself over to my instincts. It hadn't mattered what my mind yelled after she placed her hands on my chest I was lost it was like a straight connection to her feelings…

After I felt her feelings subside I started to relax letting her slid my shirt off. I heard her gasp and immediately realized she was staring at me and when to cover myself. "_Please don't. I like them._" And that was it I let it fall throwing it on the table.

I had been able to block out the waves of lust surrounding us as I starred at her. She liked them? My scars? If only she knew how I'd gotten them. I slid my pants off and added them to the table, my eyes never left hers.

I felt unexpected emotions from her suddenly and thought maybe my concentration had slipped, but after she put her arms around my neck I was flooded again by the lust pooling around me. She had told me she felt strange and I had tried to explain but I couldn't manage basic thought right now.

"_Jasper maybe we should go inside.._." And without warning I took off as fast as I could for her bedroom where I promptly dropped her on the bed and backed into the corner farthest from it.

I didn't want to do anything, but I felt like my body, my instincts were starting to take over. As Bella started getting closer I realized that the people were bearable, but it was her emotions that were getting to me. Maybe it was because of how close I was to her that it affected me so strongly.

But as she got to me I calmed as I stopped feeling any lust from her. When she reached out and touched my cheek I felt my whole body warm, it felt like I had blood running through my veins again.

"Jasper it okay please let me help. I love you, you know that right? I love you, I trust you!"

That was it the emotion the warmth, I was feeling her love and concern for me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "…Bella we need to talk." I couldn't believe her after all the confusing thoughts she must be having she put it all aside to comfort me. My sweet Bella, I didn't deserve a friend as good as you.

**~End Chapter~**

**I really hope you liked it, if you have any comments please R/R them. BTW the reason for the pool scene was for Jasper to send some emotions to Bella so that it would kick start her feelings, even if they weren't hers she still felt them and we all know once you turn something like that on you can't just shut it off. Anyhow I was nervous about how I was gonna get that in there and I hope I did it okay, please let me no!**

**PS: It could be Saturday before my next post I'm having some troubles with my family. But it will be no later then Saturday night ^_^! Thank you for your continuing support!**

**Polls:**

**Should Edward be able to read Bella's mind?**

**Should Charlie know about Jasper?**

**What do you think about seeing the Denali sisters again?**

**R/R!!!**


	5. Chapter 3 Awkward

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reviewing, if you guys only knew how much it helps my writing. You all are like my little muses, and I'm just so fortunate too be blessed with so many! ^-^ **

**I am very glad you all like chapter too I was iffy honestly about adding the pool scene but I'm glad it went over so well.**

**~The Polls~**

**With so many people doing the polls I have decided that some of your guys answers may impact the story as you have such creative responses. I have begun to look at a few things in a new light. ^_^ Great Job guys keep it up!**

**Chapter Three**

**~Awkward~**

**~Bella's Pov~**

Jasper had picked me up and sat with me on the bed after he said we needed to talk. My emotions had begun to give me whiplash tonight and I just wanted to relax now that everything was calmed down, but he seemed very stubborn about this. I moved to sit at the head of the bed and moved my knees up to rest my chin on them.

"Jasper what's going on I feel like I have been thrown on an emotional rollercoaster."

Jasper looked down at his hands which were on his knees, as he bent over on my bed to stare at my floor. "Bella I don't know how to tell you without telling you what I can't."

"Jasper please?" I suddenly felt so guilty for what I had done. I almost took advantage of him right there in the pool. "…Jasper I'm so sorry about the pool I don't know why I did any of that. God I'm so sorry!" I was mortified. Jasper shook his head; I noticed his hair was dripping all over him… and my bed. I went to the bathroom to get a towel, letting him think about what he was going to say to me.

I noticed that the farther I got from Jasper the less guilty I felt and the more embarrassed I became. My emotions felt honest, they felt like me. After I grabbed the towel I went back in the room, getting a fresh dose of guilt. I stood in front of Jasper and began drying his hair with the towel. "… Bella would you believe me if I told you I could feel other peoples emotions?"

"…Yes, I think I would. With everything else about you I stopped believing in the word impossible a long time ago Jasper." His shoulders slouched and I heard him sigh. "Now what if I told you I was the reason you felt those things in the pool…"

One, two, three, -click- the light flashed on!

'EXCUSE ME?' I let my hands fall from the towel to ball into fists at my sides.

I was pissed!

My breathing sped up along with my pulse as I glared at him. 'He manipulated my feelings; I almost raped him in the pool! I had felt so bad about it too…' I felt Jasper's cold hands on my bare hips and I tried to push them off. "Bella listen to me before you get so mad." He wouldn't let go so I did the only thing I could think of I pushed forward and climbed onto the bed placing myself in his lap and shoving him as hard as I could down on the bed.

"You USED me Jasper! You made me FEEL things, you made me so, so- God Jasper that was so screwed up! How could you do that to me!?" I was sitting up as I yelled down at him, my butt sat on his legs. "…Why did you do that to me?" I was too confused, hurt, and pissed to think. I knew I was on the verge of tears I could feel them stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Dammit Bella you actually think I meant to! I TRIED not too! I tried so hard not to…" I instantly felt horrible but I knew this time it was me. These feelings were mine; I placed my hand over my mouth and choked a sob. I realized what my emotions then must have been doing to him because he wouldn't even look at me. "Jasper I-" But he interrupted me.

"Bella, don't feel bad for being angry I deserve it. I have been around a very long time I should have been able to control it!.." I still felt so bad for yelling at him the way I had, I should have gave him a chance to explain. "Jasper, what all was you?.. I mean when all did you…" I couldn't seem to form the words; I hoped he understood what I meant.

"In the pool before my shirt came off and again shortly after that… I won't let myself loose control again like that I promise Bella." I replayed the events in my mind and gasped. 'Some of those… Some of… Oh my god!.. Some of those feelings WERE mine!' My mind instantly became filled with streams of 'oh my gods' 'holy crap' or 'this isn't right'. "Jasper … what do you feel right now." Jasper looked into my eyes when he answered.

"You, Bella I feel you and it's… Killing me, you feel so bad because of me, of what I did to you." I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Jasper can you… could you help me calm down please?" Jasper sat up on the bed and grabbed my hips and tossed me onto the other side of the bed. "Bella I make it a habit to not use my ability on you, I don't WANT to manipulate your emotions." I nodded my head at him; he had done it anyways because the shock of getting tossed across my bed cleared most of any emotion I was feeling out of me. "Jasper thank you for saying that. I'm not mad at you anymore." Just as I was about to say something else my phone beeped at me…

'…Oh god I hadn't called mom all day! She is probably hysterical by now.' I flipped my phone open and saw all the missed calls and voice mail's. 'Oh boy, this isn't good.' Jasper had left the room I had no idea why. I opened a text window on my phone.

**ME- Hey mom sorry I didn't call I lost the phone!**

**Mom- Call me now.**

'Crap.' I dialed her number; she picked up on the first ring. "Isabel Marie Swan, just what in the world have you been doing all day!? I have been ringing BOTH phones off the hook since noon." I had to hold the phone from my ear she was yelling so loud.

"Mom please calm down, I'm fine and sorry look I have been outside swimming and I have been online the last few hour's looking for a job." I heard muffled voices and assumed she covered the phone to relay my half of the conversation to Phil. "… Bella its okay, I have some news for you." She sounded really happy and excited. "Okay mom what's up?"

"Phil is going to be going on tour at the end of this summer; hopefully he will get signed…" I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. This was what mom and Phil wanted not me I hated these road trips they drove me mad. "Bella sweetie did you here me? Phil could get signed isn't it great?!"

"Uh, well yea-" I felt so tongue tied, this wasn't good news for me. "Yea mom that's cool…" She didn't say anything at first but then added. "Baby Phil and I won't be home until late tomorrow, things ran late. We can talk about this then okay?" I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye standing in the doorway with a plate of food.

"Okay mom I love you, Phil too. Bye." And hung up the phone, looking up at Jasper. "Whatcha got there?" I smiled at him and patted the bed where he had been sitting. The bed was damp… I looked down at where my hand was and noticed a blob the size of his butt on my bed. "Awe Jasper!" I groaned looking at him.

He set the plate down on my bed. "What? What'd I do?" I pointed to the blob "You left a soggy butt print on my bed!" Jasper halfway smiled. "My apologies, now please. Eat." I looked down at the plate. It was the left over pizza from the fridge heated with some chips. "Wow… aren't you such a charmer." I said teasingly eyeballing the plate.

"Indeed." I giggled at him and began eating and telling him about the phone call…

"Jasper I don't want to go on tour again, but I don't want to make Renee stay home with me. I know she wants to go with Phil." I had finished eating a while ago and was back to sitting with my chin resting against my knees. "Bella have you ever thought about just eliminating yourself from the equation?" I looked up at him and gave the 'huh' look.

"Go stay with you dad Bella, Charlie is always calling and wanting to see you. Why don't you go stay down there while they are on tour?" 'That wasn't a bad idea, but I didn't want to leave Renee.' "Would you come to Jasper?"

Jasper laid back on my bed his feet were near my butt placing his hands behind his head. "Oh course I would Bella what else would I be doing?" I shrugged and picked at my toenail polish. "Being with other people…like you." Jasper turned on his side and looked at me from the foot of my bed. "There you go again with the 'people like me' subject again. Bella there aren't many people I know that are exactly like ME… except for those sex crazed Denali sisters…"

My eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of my head. "Wha-What?" He laughed at my reaction. "How did you know they were sex crazed exactly Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to know Bella?" I suddenly didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.

I sighed and climbed across the bed and laid down next to Jasper. "Hey Jasper?" I asked laying on my back next to him. "Mmhmm?" Jasper's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face. I turned and propped myself onto one elbow and stared down at him. "Jasper are you happy?" He frowned slightly. "Define happy Bella." "You know, happy? Are you happy wasting so much time here with me?" My statement seemed to have gotten his attention as he opened his eyes and stared at me. The look he was giving me gave me chills, was he upset?

"Bella all I have is time, an endless amount of time, and I have probably wasted a bunch of it." I decided now was a good time to stop breathing, because I had forgotten how. "But. I never thought I wasted any of it here with you." I curled up against his side, placing my hand on his cold chest. "…Jasper I'm going to die one day though and then where will you go?"

"Bella, being with my own kind hasn't worked so well for me in the past. And you're the first human I have been able to be around for long periods of time. Quit worrying about the future Bella, I will be fine." Our clothes had dried by now, and I was starting to get tired. I got up and got a silky tank top from my dresser and put it on over my swimsuit. "Are you ever going to tell me what you are?"

"I can't, our kind has certain laws and one of them forbids me to tell you." I walked to my bed and pushed at his feet so he would move and I could crawl into bed. "Aren't you breaking some sort of laws already then?"

Jasper sat up and looked at me. "Well, technically no I don't think so. Because I haven't told you what I am. So you don't know about our kind, only that I'm different. Also no one else knows I'm here with you so I don't risk exposure if I ..."

"If you what Jasper?" Jasper walked to the other side of my bed and sat on it next to my head. "If I ever lost control with you Bella…" Normally I would snuggle up to him and put my head in his lap but he was only in boxers… "Like you would hurt me? That's not possible Jasper, you would never hurt me." He placed his hand on the top of my head and ruffled my hair. "I really hope that's true."

I yawned and snuggled into my pillow. "I really hate being the new kid at school; I wish I didn't have to do it alone." Jasper began rubbing my upper back, making me even more tired then I already was. "Get some sleep." He hadn't had to ask me twice because I barely heard him say it the first time.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I was truly living through Bella, every breath, every emotion, and every experience in her life she shared with me. I sometimes wondered if that was the only reason why I stayed with her, so I could have a chance to be alive again. Through her I was alive, but that didn't explain why I had grown so attached to her, I dreaded when the time would come for her to die; yet in the same instance I knew it was normal, and it was part of the humanity I had grown so attached to.

Since I became a vampire in 1863 I had all but giving up on ever trying to coexist with humans, let alone grow in any form or fashion close to one. Now finding my closest form of company was a small frail human woman. This situation could be very dangerous for her, I knew if I ever felt like I would harm her I would have to leave. I fed off her even now through her trust and confidence in me, it made a small part of me think I could do this. Yet after tonight's episode, I wasn't able to control my powers around Bella. After what I had done I was being to have my doubts of my self control.

Maybe it was best if I left for a while, maybe I should see if I can think more reasonably away from her, from here. Her smell was all over everything here it masked the room; it was like a drug to my senses at times. I knew the risks; I knew what would happened if my control ever slipped, I would kill her. Every part of me, my training in the military, my life as a newborn and there after training them. It all told me I should leave if I wanted to keep her alive.

I looked down at her; she had managed to move her head to rest on my stomach sometime during the night with her left hand on the waist band of my boxers, her tiny fingers slightly curled under them. She had no idea what I was, how dangerous I was. And it was my entire fault for not pushing her away when I could have; it was my fault the day I left the rose by her window.

Her hair was splayed behind her on the pillow exposing her creamy neck. Without even trying I could clearly see the pulsing veins that ran down the slope of her neck, how many times in the past had I thought about just taking her and drinking from her. The thought of killing her, of feeling HER pain had always stopped me in mid thought; as a stranger's pain would hurt me hers would likely kill me.

I remember the first day she blossomed into her womanhood I had come to see her that night and I could smell the change in her scent, the blood. It only bothered me the first few months, I had told her I had to leave and she seemed sad but never pushed it. The smell was different then just her cutting herself and bleeding, it wasn't so much a blinding need for her blood but rather a subtle tease. Enough to make me on edge for a while.

I was very fortunate that she hasn't bled around me yet, as clumsy and danger prone a human as Bella was I was VERY fortunate indeed. I still deemed it only a matter of time before it happened; sooner or later I would be just a moment to late to prevent the inevitable. To fight a battle I could never hope to win, that's sounded just like me back when I was with Maria and even before in the military; or maybe my old age was finally catching up with me.

I kept telling myself to get up, leave in the middle of the night; she will never notice I'm gone until I'm to far away to sense her…

**~Bella's POV~**

"Bella we're home… Bella wake up I need to ask you something." Was the first thing I heard the next morning, I instinctively snuggled to the cold spot on the bed but realized Jasper wasn't there. 'Jasper! MOM! What the- where'd he go- oh my god! CRAP!' My mind went haywire as my eyes snapped open I choked on air as I gasped and sat straight up. I didn't see him anywhere…

Ok… I rubbed the back of my head as I turned to look at Renee. "Yea mom what's up?" I said trying to sound as casual as I possibly could. It wasn't working, and it really wasn't working after I saw the clothes in her hands. '…Those are Jaspers, now what do I do… God why did life have to be so awkward!?'

"Bella do you know whose these are, they were on the table by the pool…" I hesitated not knowing what to say, if I said yes we would have the sex talk; if I said no she would probably not believe me and still have the sex talk and throw away Jaspers clothes. "Bella did you have a guy over while we were gone?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Mom why are you always asking me about boys." She held up the dried clothes. "Maybe someone went swimming in the pool last night…"

Renee tapped her foot at me, oh that's great now she is mad. "Yes Bella and they just decided to leave their clothes?!" I groaned and scratched my head. "Ok mom, yes I had a guy here happy? I had an older man here, remember Jasper?" I said sarcastically. She set the clothes on the dresser and sat on the side of the bed. "Bella aren't you a little old to still be making up stories about imaginary people? You don't have to tell me who the guy was if you don't want to… But I think we need to talk."

And there it went the start of a very uncomfortable three hour conversation involving me and hypothetical guys and their 'penis's' with my 'vagina' my mother really knew how to lay on a thick coat of embarrassment early in the morning. I hadn't even ate yet and by the sound of things I probably wasn't going to. I heard everything I had heard a million times before. 'when he does that- don't be shy- oh and that only normal- don't worry if you- and my personal favorite don't worry if it doesn't last long it wasn't your fault- young men can be…' it drove me nuts a girl could only take so much.

After that we went onto the 'are you being safe talk' things like. 'Remember condoms it's not the guys job- it's always good to have a back up they can break- oh and another personally mortifying one was the 'do you know how to put one on?' Of course I didn't know how to I had never done any of that before I had only recently begun to think about that stuff. Wait I had!?... Jasper… Oh I really needed to think, alone.

"Okay mom can we talk about this later I don't feel so good today? Hey why are you home early?" She smiled and patted my hand. "Ok sweetie, I'm here if you need me. And we decided to head out early I just missed you so much, were are fixing to go get pizza you want something?"

"No mom I'm fine, talk later?" Renee nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. I stood up and walked to my dresser placing my hand on his shirt. He didn't give me all of those feelings some of that was me…

It felt wrong to think about Jasper like that, I had known him my whole life; I had grown up with him. He had watched me grow up and I watched every day as he stood froze in time beside me. What was wrong with me? Jasper was my best friend; Jasper was too special to do this to.

Why would I risk what we have something so special and unyielding, for something that normally ripped people up in one way or another. From what I had seen when it came to relationships, forever was a myth. And I didn't want to chance that, us on just a stupid feeling. '…I don't think it was even that strong' I said to myself.

And who was to say that Jasper even thought like that, well part of me said he had to didn't he? God it's not like he was DEAD! But he was also so different the way he spoke sometimes the way he acted. And even if he did who's to say he would ever think that way about me? I slid off my tank top and grabbed his button up shirt and put it on. It dropped to my upper thighs, covering my butt completely. I flipped my hair out of the collar and buttoned it up all but three from the top. You could see the string of my bikini top. I smiled to myself, and wrapped my arms around my waist. I had always enjoyed his smell it was addicting.

'I can't believe I was even thinking about that stuff, Jasper is my best friend I never want that to change.' My Jasper… I thought to myself walking to my closet which was partially opened. I was going to get some shorts to wear but decided I was gonna go back to sleep, but not before changing out of these swim bottom's. They had gotten uncomfortable like there was just a tad too little material to cover my butt and I didn't like sleeping in them much. I scooted the sleeves of his shirt back to expose my hands, it was way to long.

I lifted the bottom of his white shirt to expose my leg all the way up to my hip and I pulled at the string letting it 'pop' against my skin as the knot came undone I did the same with the next side letting it fall to the floor. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of white silk string bikini bottom and put them on and climbed into my bed.

I sighed peacefully as I fell asleep in Jasper's shirt; I hope no one saw him leave this morning.

**~Jasper's POV~**

Okay so I maybe had gotten a little sidetracked in my thoughts, and maybe I didn't notice her parents coming home early. But I did not deserve to be hiding in her closet listening to her mother babble on about THAT. There were just something's…

It had become hard not to laugh at some parts of her rant I had to admit, I knew when Bella found out I had been here she would never let me hear the end of it. But I didn't know what else to do it was so sunny out and I couldn't have gotten to my clothes without being certain they wouldn't see me.

So here I was hiding in Bella's closet like some modern day pervert in nothing but my boxers. If this had happened back when I was alive in the military my general would have had my ass in a second. I waited patently for her mother to leave and after she left the room I waited for her to leave the house if I just popped out now Bella would scream and they would know I was up here.

And being I could have that I waited, I watched Bella walk over to my shirt and put it on. I felt sadness coming of her at first and assumed she was upset she hadn't gotten a chance to see me before I left. 'DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE RAN HOME NAKED? Seriously Bella!' My mind screamed but I stayed frozen still.

It wasn't long after that I thought for sure I was busted, as she walked up to the closet. But for some reason she had turned back around and went to the dresser. The moment I saw her lift the shirt up her hip I shut my eyes and tried not to think. I heard the string slide loose from the knot

'_pop._' I heard the knot unravel, and then I heard it again as she did the other side. The was so wrong I should just go tell her I'm in here, but she will really scream now that she is only wearing… my shirt. I balled my fists and decided it better to stop thinking completely.

I heard the fabric fall to the floor and her dresser drawer open. I could hear her sifting threw her under garments before finding something. I couldn't help but listen as the fabric as it inched up her long legs before coming to rest over her soft hips. 'What the fuck was that? Jasper you fucking idiot what the hell-'I began chewing my own ass in thought.

After I heard her get into bed, and heard her parents leave I stepped out of the closet; grabbing one of Bella's extra large hoodie Phil had given her. I put on the pants that were on the dresser and left as fast and quietly as I could. That was very well one of the MOST awkward moments of my life vampire or not.

I ran home with my head down, my hands shoved in the pouch of the hoodie. Afraid someone might see me running in vampire speed I had to go in human speed which might I add takes so damn long. By the time I got home I had done hashed it out with myself a few more times and was exhausted.

I went to my room and grabbed a leather bound journal, the newest looking one and opened it. A silver chained necklace fell out, instantly letting me know I grabbed the write book, with that I set to writing about what all had been going on since my last entry.

**~Bella's POV~**

I woke later that evening and changed before I went downstairs to talk to my mom about staying with Charlie. About two hours later and a box of tissues I had gotten her to understand I still wanted to be with them; I just didn't want to go on the road trip and that I wasn't upset at her and wanted her to go and enjoy herself.

After I ate I watched some TV with Phil before crashing again on the couch. I didn't wake up until later that night after being carried up the stairs and tucked into my bed. I had known it was Jasper from his cold hands and how he held me so carefully, cradled against his chest.

Part of me wanted to act like I was still asleep; I didn't know if I was done being embarrassed about what we had done in the pool quite yet. It wasn't until I felt him brush his cold hand down my cheek that I gave up and smiled at him and lazily opened my eyes. "Hey you."

"Hi back, how did you sleep?" I blink a few times, what in the world was that thing under his arm; it was grey and looked like a bulky shirt or something. "Better then you I guess, being you well don't sleep" I giggled. Jasper was in yet another long sleeved shirt, this one was black and I saw something shining on his neck. "Hey what's that?" I asked sitting up and pointing at the hidden necklace.

'You should know Bella, you gave it to me." I pulled it out from the shirt and traced it with my finger. "Wow you still have this old thing Jasper?" He nodded as I let it go. "Why wouldn't I? It's the first present I've gotten in many years, call me sentimental."

"I talked things over with Renee she has agreed to let me stay with Charlie, I leave in a week. That way I can get settled before school starts." Jasper shifted on the bed which he hardly ever did. "That's great Bella, I will go tomorrow and set up a place for myself okay? You wont see me the next two nights, maybe three I will try not to be gone long."

I nodded. " Okay Jasper that's fine, promise to call? Can I call if I want to talk to you, I don't have your number… Do you even have a cell phone?" He laughed at me and I scrunched my eyebrows at him and pouted. "Yes I do I will give you the number later, and no I don't mind you calling me. I will answer if I can talk."

I hugged him briefly before I remembered what I had originally wanted to ask him. But before I could. "Bella what do you think your dad would think of me?" 'Huh?' was all I could think of and I think it read through to my face because he laughed at me. "Seriously."

"God Jasper I don't know I have never had a guy around my dad friend or otherwise. Why does it matter?" He shook his head. "It doesn't I was just wondering…" I nodded but felt like that conversation wasn't completely over. 'Wow its kind of unusually quiet tonight, what's up with him?..'

I have decided now would be a good time to start playing with my hair waiting for him to talk, which he didn't. "So what happened with you this morning? Did you leave when mom and Phil got home?" He then started to play with his hands in his lap, deciding not to look at me. 'What in the world is gong on with him tonight he is acting so strange…'

"…Hey Jasper is everything okay? I mean your acting kind of weird tonight, what's with you?" Jasper stood up and walked around the room a bit before deciding to stand by my bed. "Is everything okay?" I asked again I wasn't trying to pry but he was acting so bazaar. "Bella there is something I need to tell you, and your going to get mad at me no matter how I say it so-" Imagine a deer caught in front of headlights, that was my facial expression… So you can only imagine what I was thinking…

**~END CHAPTER~**

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope they aren't to short for you guys, or if I'm writing to fast and not giving enough detail I really try my best.**

**THE POLLS!!!:**

**So onto the polls for those of you who are participating in the poll for Alice's heart, I just want to let you all know in TWO DAYS I will be closing the poll and opening one with you top three favorites! You will then only be able to choose ONE and I wont close that poll until the end of the story or until Alice gets her guy!**

**Onto the next part of this:**

**Should Charlie like Jasper at first?**

**What's a good way to bring in Alice's guy if its not Edward like (Garrett, Stefan, Vladimir, Alec, or Seth)**

**If Seth then should the Cullen's meet all the wolves or just him at first?**

**This is out of pure curiosity. But do you think maybe Alice should have her own story after this one ends so to better focus on her because I know most of you Jasper fan's do have a soft spot for this little pixie. Do you think she deserves her own story or should I just put it all in this one? ^_^** comfy blue egg chair. Other then that all pretty much was still the same…

**PS: We all know that unless Jasper leaves Bella (GOD FORBID) that she wont get close enough to Jacob for him to spill the beans. So they would have to find out some other way…**

**PPS: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND YOUR AMAZING ANSWER'S EACH CHAPTER TO THE POLL'S I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE SO EAGER TO HELP MAKE THIS STORY THE BEST! I COULDN'T ASK FOR BETTER READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The next chapter will be out by Tuesday hopefully at the latest! ^_^**

**READ AND REVIEW! I know you all will ;) hehe.**


	6. Chapter 4 How I've Missed You

**A/N: So the Alice poll went great, if you noticed I didn't put Jasper on there; because honestly who would have voted for him 0.o . You little stinkers want JxB and have been so adiment on that so =P –sticks tongue out- he wasn't on the poll. There was something that was mentioned the last chapter or maybe it was the one before that about Jasper being kind of vulnerable.**

**Jasper if you recall was very open and expressive with Alice, but he wasn't to anyone else. You all haven't seen Jasper around any others yet except the Denali sisters and that was brief at best. I'm trying to keep him in character, but if I am wavering too much and its becoming bad please do let me know! **

**I was thinking about opening an Edward poll would you guys be interested in that?**

**Thanks for being such great supportive readers! Without further author psycho babble, on with the story!**

**~*Chapter Four*~**

**`~*~`**

**~How I've missed you~**

**~Bella's POV~**

Ok so after Jasper told me what happened I almost had a heart attack… This is how things ended up:

"Bella please come out." Jasper asked from where he was still standing beside my bed. "No! I don't want to." I shrieked from inside my self made prison. "Bella I swear I didn't see anything I closed my eyes right after… after you- Bella please come out I'm sorry!" Jasper pleaded with me.

I inched to the edge of my comfiture and poked my head out long enough to stare up at him. I had decided to hide under the blanket so he couldn't tell how many shades of red I was turning. "You promise you didn't see anything Jasper?" Jasper placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Bella I promise no more then I saw when we were swimming last night."

And then the oddest thought popped into my head. "If you could just hide in my closet why haven't you done it before?" Jasper sat on the bed and pulled the blanket off me and scooped me up in his arms. "Do you like sitting in a closet all day?"

I shook my head. "Well that makes two of us then." And somehow just like that all was forgotten; well except the whole I was half naked in front of Jasper part. "I wish I had someone like your mother back when I was your age…" I raised an eyebrow at him inquiringly.

"Excuse me?" I watched as he grinned down at me. "All I'm saying is back when I was your age that talk didn't exist yet; hell parents didn't feel comfortable even saying most of those things in front of anyone under thirty. Your mother is very… informative…" I blushed.

"God Jasper quit reminding me would you?" I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. "So this is will be the first time we have ever been apart so long in years, it's going to be so weird." What would I do without Jasper, he has always been here, I kept telling myself it was only two days, it was only two days.

That would just have to be enough for now. "I don't doubt you will find something to do to pass the time, like maybe actually sleeping at night?" I smacked his chest playfully and only succeeded in hurting my hand.

"Jasper… do you think I could keep your shirt until you get back?" He nodded at me and I yawned. "Are you tired Bella?" I shook my head "Nope not at alllll" I said yawning again. Jasper laid me down on the bed and lifted the covers over me. "Jasper I'm really not that tired… I promise" Yawning yet again, I sounded sooo believable right?

I watched Jasper mess around with my cell phone before setting it down by my hand on the pillow. I grabbed it and snuggled it up to me and looked up at him, my eyes were becoming heavy.

"There Bella you have my number, I should go I have three hours until day light I need to get on the road." I shook my head at him, watching him bend down to kiss my forehead. I put my hand on the back of his neck and tired to keep him there, not wanting him to leave yet.

However I only succeeded in bringing his lips down my forehead to the tip of my nose and then they came to hover right above mine. I suddenly wasn't so tired, my breath caught and my eyes focused on his full lips, for being so unbreakably hard and unbreakable his lips looked so soft.

I parted my lips as I let out a shaky breath. Jaspers body went rigid before he bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Good night Bella, sleep." My heart thundered against my chest and my throat had gotten unbelievably dry. I started to think I was honestly beginning to go insane. Jasper turned and walked towards the window flashing me a smile before he left.

For the next few days I was utterly alone.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I returned home and called Peter and Charlotte and told them of my plans to move to forks. Had instructed I call the Denali sisters as they thought the territory had already been clamed, and I might have trouble relocating there…

After calling Kate I found out that there was indeed a coven there, but she insisted I go see them, and that I stay away from someone she referred to as the pixie. She said the Cullen's welcomed all that lived by their ways; they were a sort of family.

And so I headed to Forks Washington, home of the Cullen's and Bella's father Chief Swan. I managed to arrive late that night and without to much trouble I found the road to their house. Pulling up to it I couldn't help but admire its beauty.

The house was so open and colorful from a modern point of view. Nothing like the covens I had seen when I was with Maria or Peter and Charlotte this was so much more inviting . Before I had even reached the door I was greeted by the sound of woman's voice.

"They aren't here, they went hunting they were hoping to be back before you came." I walked around the side of the house leaping up onto their back porch to find myself staring at a short dark haired woman. "Why are you here?" I asked looking at her; she had her back to me staring out at their backyard.

"I didn't need to go; besides I knew you would be early…" I heard the wooden railing groan under her small hands. "You don't know how long I've waited for you." I felt like I had been dropped into the middle of an on going conversation. I had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't understand."

The short dark haired woman turned and walked right up to me. "I saw you, I saw us. You weren't there, you never came." I stepped away from her and extended my hand. "..I'm Jasper mam, maybe you have me confused with someone else?" She turned her head and looked straight up at me, swatting my hand away. "No I'm not, I'm Alice. You never showed up that night almost eight years ago. Remember the bar?"

I took another step back she was starting to give me the creeps. "Yes but I do not recall meeting you… Alice." She frowned at me. "…But I remember meeting you Jasper, Whitlock." She walked right passed me into their house and yelled to follow.

By that point I was strongly considering getting back into the car and driving back to Bella, telling her not to move down here the locals were crazy. Instead I followed her inside and she directed me to the living room. We sat down and then she suddenly said "They will be here soon." I nodded at her glancing around for a cell phone or pager. This as you might guess I found none.

"I'm sorry if I come off strange, you don't understand yet; but that's okay Jasper. I can see the future, that's how I saw you…" I looked at her it didn't seem like she was lying but it all sounded too surreal. "But I have never met you before so how did you see us together when I've only just met you?"

"I see the path people are on, while their on it. I saw you, but something changed after I had gotten there something I didn't see. Why did you stop going to that bar?" I looked down at my hands. "I ran into someone…" Alice looked up from her magazine and seemed to be staring into nowhere. "There here." How did you just drop something on someone like 'I can see the future' and not expect them to be apprehensive.

Mere moments later their front door opened and five vampires strolled in laughing and carrying on. There was a large brutish looking male, a man my height with dark brown hair, and another men with blonde hair slicked back he was about my size and seemed a little more collected then the others carrying on around him. Lastly there was a woman, a very beautiful woman with light brown hair that hung below her shoulders in waves, and a woman with long curly blonde hair next to her, she was slightly taller then her.

I stood abruptly and turned to them. "Hey guys I meant to call you Jasper got here early." The short woman named Alice chimed in. They all stopped and stared at me except the tall one with the brown hair. "No you weren't." He simply said to Alice.

"He can see the future to I take it?" I said extending my hand waiting for someone to cross the awkward threshold. The blonde man was the first to take my hand and shook it sternly. "No, our Alice is the only one with that gift here… Edward-" He said looking in the brunette's direction. "Has an entirely different gift, I'm Carlisle by the way. And this-" He held his hand out to the dark haired woman. "My lovely wife Esme-"

He was cut off by the tall brutish man. "I'm Emmett and this gorgeous angel beside me, her name is Rosalie. She is very taken…" He said grabbing the blonde by the waist and kissing the top of her head. Rosalie giggled and swatted him playfully. I cleared my throat and they returned their gazed to me.

"I am in need of a place to stay for a while, I have matters in which I need to attend to, would it be alright for me to stay with you're… Family for a short time?" I placed my hands behind my back and stood straight up awaiting their answer.

Esme was the first to speak. "I don't see why not you can share a room with Alice if that's okay I'm sure you two will get along fine." 'I'd rather not… What if Bella came over' I thought to myself but before I could speak Edward had for me. "Esme what about your cottage wouldn't that be better, he doesn't even know us yet." Esme didn't say anything at first so I added. "You see mam-" "Esme" she corrected.

"Well then, Esme I have an ability to feel others emotions and as I would enjoy the company of all you fine people, I think it would be better if my main housing wasn't so close to so many people, as I have trouble managing so many of them." I said and Esme smiled. "Alright then you can stay in the cottage but I worn you it hasn't been used in a long while. After you settle in, I would like very much to more about yourself, Jasper"

She smiled warmly at me reminding me of how a mother looked down at her child and I instantly knew why this was a family and not a coven. "Yes ma- Esme." I turned to look at the rest of them and noticed the short woman was nowhere to be found. 'That's kind of a relief…' And then my phone rang and I excused myself to the back porch, my Bella was calling.

I flipped open the phone. "Hello darlin' how'd you sleep?" I heard her sigh. "How'd you know it was me and who said I slept at all?" I smiled; she knew how to lighten my mood instantly without even trying to. "Bella I waited to leave until your pillow was covered in drool." I heard her shriek into the phone and then start yelling at me about teasing her and all the while all I could think about was, I missed seeing her.

I could wait to settle in until Bella was here, I should just leave now and surprise her by showing up tomorrow night. "So how are things going Jasper?" I picked at the wooden railing on the back porch. "I found some people to stay with, people like me." I didn't hear her say anything for a few minutes.

"Oh Jasper... that's great… Do you like them?" She was pretending to be interested I hated when she did that. "Bella we don't have to talk about this you know?" And then her mood changed to instantly perky. "Yea Jasper I know I wanted to is all."

"No you don't, don't lie to me Bella." I snapped into the phone feeling a little angry suddenly, I don't think all the anger was mine. "God sorry! Look Jasper I just don't want you to forget about me okay?" I growled and grabbed the wooden porch railing. "Bella that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard today. And trust me when I say that's saying something."

I heard her giggle into the phone. She had such a pleasant laugh. "How are you?" I heard her groan. "Oh Jasper it sucks mom is acting strange, she thinks I'm doing this to her, instead of for her. I don't know what to say."

"Just be honest Bella that's all you can do, be honest and keep reassuring her. Other then that it's all up to your mother to trust you. I'm sure she will come around, give it time." "Yea thanks Jasper, I miss you its so boring here without you at night I can't sleep."

"Want me to tell you a story?" there was a small pause, "…No, I don't think it will help Jasper." I sighed and jumped off the porch walking into the woods. "Would you rather I sing to you?" I heard her giggle softly and sound of moving fabric. "Please, would you?" I smiled into the phone. As I reached the tree's I began to sing her softly to sleep.

The last audible sound I heard from her side of the phone was my name, she whispered it into the phone; probably already fast asleep by that point. Later I went back to the Cullen's and had Edward show me to the cottage. The walk was for the most part quiet which was more then fine by me, until. "Why didn't you just tell Esme that you had a companion she would have understood?"

I stopped mid step and looked at him. What did he just say? That means… "I can read minds it's my gift, you could say a curse really at times. I try to stick to my own thoughts mostly, but I don't know you and all so." Does this family get any stranger? He laughed at me and kept walking.

"It's funny how you think were strange you're the empath." I followed after him. "Yes but I don't point it out as much as you and the short one." I remembered our encounter when I had first arrived. "Yes, Alice can be odd but that's just Alice. Once you get to know her you will understand; she is a wonderful being…" Edward turned to look at me beside him.

"You know what she said about waiting? She has been waiting for you a long time; Alice has always trusted her visions to lead her. That's how she got here, you were the first time she was ever lead in a wrong direction, she is a little unnerved by all of this give her time before you pass judgment."

I was assuming that Alice was the one Kate referred to as the 'pixie' she wanted me to stay away from her not that I took order from anyone anymore. "God you're just in a whole load of shit aren't you? You have Alice on your back and the Denali sisters too, watch out once they get there hands on you… they don't let go easily..." At this statement I nodded. We came to a river in which I was instructed to leap over before continuing forward.

"As I have learned, you did not strike me as the talkative one…" Edward shook his head at me; I could see the cottage from where we were. "That's it up ahead, and no not normally; not with most people. I keep to myself mostly, when you can read peoples thoughts it leaves little to talk about."

I nodded and said thank you and headed to the cottage. It was in a small clearing in the forest. A tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the stars, wild flowers had grown and wrapped up around the wooden porch railing. The windows were cobwebbed and dusty. But the cottage itself was…Perfect. As I walked inside, I shut the wooden door behind me. The floor was a pattern of stones; I knew I would have to get a carpet of some kind for Bella she never really stuck to sitting on the furniture. The furniture or lack there of was covered by white sheets. But mostly it was bare, which was fine by me.

The walls were a mixture of a warm wood in places and stone mosaics in others. There was a dust beehive fireplace in the corner of the room; I was guessing that was what the stack of drift wood was for outside the house. I walked down the hallway; the ceiling was arched all the way down with wooden beams. I opened the first door, leaving the stone floors and stepping onto pale wood ones. The walls were white which made them easy to work with.

And centered in the middle of the room a large canopy bed the canopy needed replacing being eaten at by moth's over time, the mattress had a white bed spread on it covered in a thick layer of dust. At the end of the room there were a pair of big glass doors that lead into what seemed to be a small garden, though time had made it wild and overgrown by weeds. You could still see a small pond nestled in the center of it all.

I noticed a set of double doors at the side of the room and walked to them opening them wide. I raised an eyebrow. 'What in the name of-' the room was bigger then the bedroom I was just in and from the looks of things it was a gigantic closet filled to the brim with clothes. Female clothes at that, they are a strange lot, I thought to myself.

I closed the door back and went back into the hall; the last room was a large bathroom, focusing on the bath part. Literally in the center of the room level with the black smooth stone floor, this one was all one slab not a bunch of stone tiles like the hall and living room. It had white lines running through some of it assuming it was part of the type of stone. Was a huge tub that went down about four feet and was probably five feet long and alike wide. Around the tub were white square tiles with black roses painted on them.

I had begun to wonder what exactly they used this house for…

On the side of the room there were a row of beautiful white wooden counters which had a black backsplash that blended well with the white walls. And there in the corner between the wall and the counters sat a toilet. I was guessing they put it there just for looks or to keep from explaining to the plumber was they didn't want one. Now it needed work don't get me wrong the back wall where the tub was, was a mirror. That over time had clouded by dust, along with the floor and the counters.

After I was done looking around I noticed a few things I would need other then just redecorating. I made my way back to the Cullen's house on the other side of the river. And sat down and had a very long in-depth talk with Esme about my plans and what I needed done and why, along with telling her about myself. It was probably the longest conversation I had ever had with anyone other then Bella in a VERY long time.

Afterwards she agreed I could fix it up however I like as long as I didn't alter the structure or the walls or flooring. She had given me a small fridge to place in the house for Bella, she explained that the huge closet was wear Alice stored all her clothes she swore she would wear again and never did. After Esme spoke to Alice about it she said to do whatever with them.

I talked to Esme and Carlisle about attending high school they said with my looks I had to it was how they managed staying in one place for so long, like an act if you will. I agreed easily enough as Bella would surely be there. I stressed to them that I had not been like them for very long and that I didn't know how well I could handle myself if at all around so many humans on a daily basis. After hearing that they became wary of the idea of me attending high school; until the short woman piped in "I trust he will be fine Esme… He has someone to keep him in line it appears." They way she said it sounded almost mean but looking at her small frame and sweet face you would swear it was a hallucination.

My phone decided to ring at that moment, I asked them for a second and flipped open the phone. "Bella it's-"I glance at the clock on the wall, and altered the time difference. "Three am are you okay?" When I didn't hear her answer I got worried. "Bella?" And then I heard a soft snoring sound and knew what had happened. She had somehow managed to call me in her sleep likely she hit redial with her hand or something. I shook my head at the phone and closed it.

I finished talking to the Cullen's and they asked me to stay a few days to get adoption paper work filed and so I could get my belongings moved in. I agreed but asked they do it as quickly as possible. I had ended up staying a whole of four days before I made my way back to a very displeased Bella.

**~Bella's POV~**

Okay so talking on the phone was good and all but I missed my Jasper! It had been four days since I'd seen him and it was starting to really get to me, He promised he would come over tonight, and he had better keep it. During the time he was gone I had time to actually sit down and think about things and to my shock I had begun to realize I was starting to see Jasper differently weather I wanted to or not. Things were changing, I had begun to want him, more then a friend I think. I didn't know what I wanted exactly only that what we were now wasn't enough.

The past few nights I had been having dreams of him, dreams I shouldn't have. Dreams that, before the night in the pool I never had before about anyone. My mind and body seemed to be trying to tell me something, only I didn't want to listen.

As the sun went down and the moon came up I had decided to take a quick shower. When I got out I wrapped a large beach towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom, the steam filled the hallway as I made my way to my room. When I entered my room I came face to face with Jasper.

He had been standing by my bed but as soon as I went inside he was right in front of me before I could even blink. His bright golden eyes were dark, he had once told me that wasn't good. But before I could think he grabbed me up holding me to him with his hands on my thighs, I warped my legs around his waist afraid to fall. Almost instantly his face went to the crook of my neck, his nose sliding from my collar bone to my ear breathing cold puffs onto my skin.

I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself and with the other hand I grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind his head. I buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't know what he was doing but whatever it was; was driving my stomach wild. Then I felt him go rigid, his whole body tensed and I tried to get out of his arms to find out what was wrong. But as soon as I tired I found myself with my back against the wall. "Stop." I heard him hiss threw his gritted teeth, and so I did. I laid my head back down on his shoulder and stayed very still.

I waited and waited for him to talk, to breath, to show some sign that he hadn't petrified right there. His lips were over my neck I could feel them soft against my pulse. I was scared but at the same time I had never been so very excited in my life.

Jasper was so very close to me, and then I realized how completely naked I was. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep from freaking and trying to weasel out of his grip. My hiked up towel was all that separated me from him and a certain part of me was flush against his cold stomach. I shivered, at the thought. I could feel water from my hair dripping down my back furthering my feelings.

My hand was still fisted in his hair and the other slid up his neck to his cheek, I tried to turn his head so he would look at me but it wouldn't budge. I ran my hand under his chin; my thumb ran over his bottom lip, before sliding them back down to his shoulder. I felt a small release of tension in his back. I felt his lips touch my neck again and felt him tense again before he started to clam slowly.

Eventually I felt his lips slid up my neck, he wasn't pressing them there but guiding them up barely touching me, grazing if you will. When he reached my jaw bone he followed it to my chin. My breath hitched in my throat, he was so very close to me, this was so intimate…

Jasper's eyes were closed and his lips parted; I felt him as exhaled a breath I thought he had been holding since I saw him. "…Bella… Control-not-sure-you-okay?" He was hard to understand but the more he spoke the clearer he became. "Jasper I'm fine, but I'm a little naked." I felt him tense again. "Not mad Jasper." I said as soon as he did.

I felt his hands slide up my thighs to wear my panties would start if I was wearing any; and then back down. It was like he was trying to understand what I meant. 'Like you didn't see I was in a TOWEL?' Jaspers grip tightened on me and then loosened a few times before he managed to set me down. His movements were so choppy like he was fighting with himself to do the simplest things.

Now that I was standing with my back against the door his face hovered directly over mine as he placed his hands on either side of the wall beside my head. "You smell…" I raised an eyebrow at him "Excus-" He leaned into my neck again letting his hands slid to my waist. "Delicious, so fucking heavenly." I instantly blushed. "…Jasper, are you okay."

Jasper was sliding his hands up and down my sides as he stared at my neck. I would feel him squeeze my sides on and off, like he was trying to distract himself. "I don't know…" This time he was speaking clearly. "Jasper what can I do to help." I felt his mouth open a little against the side of my neck; I gasped and instinctively leaned up into the feeling. It wasn't until he hissed that I thought maybe I shouldn't have.

"Dis-tr-act mee." I felt his muscles go on a frenzy in his arms and neck. From what I knew of Jasper the only time he was easily distracted was by his own thought and I wasn't in his head, I could surprise him but its not like I could move much right now and I couldn't hurt him either. I could kiss him but I had never done that before I probably wouldn't be good enough to distract him, I bet he was experienced… 'BAD! Bad Bella!' I scolded myself mentally.

'I don't have many other options.' I was sitting there debating with myself when I felt his cold breath on my collar bone. I felt two sharp points on my skin and shivered. I felt his body growl and I decided to argue with myself later.

I tried to move but he held me still. So I grabbed his face with the hand nearest him and tried to move his face to look at me, when it wouldn't I bit my lip not knowing what else I could do if he wouldn't even budge. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth as I noticed I bit my lip to hard causing it to bleed a little. '_Bella it is VERY important you NEVER bleed while around me. ONE cut ONE Scratch… I never want to have to leave for that reason Bella.'_ His words echoed in my ears and my eyes watered a little.

Before I could think Jasper was hovering over me again inches from my mouth, he was emitting a rumbling growl like sound from his chest. I licked my cut to get the blood off my lip and I leaned up and took his face in my hand. His growling had stopped and his eyes held no fierceness, his jaw unclenched and his hands were still against me. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his cold ones.

I had no idea how it happened but a moment later I found myself sinking into my mattress with him hovering over me, our eyes were locked. His were full of shock and something I couldn't describe. But I soon saw them slide close and I felt his lips move against mine.

'Holy CRAP! I was kissing Jasper! What are you doing?! Bella remember this could RUIN us! He is more important right!' My mind screamed at me, as I started to feel bad his mouth moved to my cheek. Soon after to my forehead, then other cheek, my nose, and chin. All I heard was my name. "Bella…Bella…Bella" It was like he was breathing it, me. I started to whimper thinking I made him think I felt bad for what he'd done and not what I did to him.

Jasper kissed the corners of my mouth as sweet and caringly as he always had and I grabbed his face. "Are you okay?" I saw Jasper smile down at me and I blinked letting two tears slide down my face, I smiled back at him. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips so relieved to see him smile, he was okay. I felt his lips kiss me back and what began as one turn into a bunch of happy half smiley pecks to the lips, as my hands ran threw his hair. After ten or so I chose to hug him and burry my face in his neck.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I was so anxious to see Bella, right after I got back I dressed in my usual and rushed to her house. When I got there I was hit with her smell, it filled the room. It was hard to manage at first but soon it was out weighed by my want to see her. To talk to her, to be around her. I had waited by her bed, as she came into the room. I instantly become over run by her smell, it poured in threw the hallway. I though about how much I wanted to hold her and as I did I realized I already was. My instincts were taking over as I felt an aching burn deep in my throat.

I had thought of how good she smelled and then found my nose trailing her neck her wet hair brushing me occasionally. My whole body tensed as I became aware of what was happening. I felt my control slipping slowly, I should have eased back into seeing her but I was so excited I just rushed in here. I felt her struggle and I quickly backed her to the wall. Her struggling was making it worse.

She was prey trying to get away; I fought hard with myself to retain control. I told her to stop as best I could threw my clenched jaw. I had stopped breathing in hopes that it would help. I put my mouth over her pulse, I was so worried about hurting her, about tasting her but it felt like I couldn't control my body. I felt her pulse against my lips.

Thump,,thump.

I soon felt it speed up lightly massaging my lips. I could still taste her scent in my mouth, it was the best thing I'd ever experienced. As I stood there I thought I was regaining some bit of control, I had relaxed only a little. I had felt her as she began to touch my face, as her thumb eased over my lip and then I felt her hand slide back down to my shoulder. I pressed my lips back to her neck tensing, seeing if I could, once I found I could I relaxed a little more.

I had followed her pulse to her jaw line and then traced it to her chin. I tired to tell her I didn't no if I was in control but it came out all scrambled. I heard her say she was okay but a little naked. I tensed instantly I couldn't recall where my hands were and so I slid them up and down until I realized that I was holding her bare legs up at her thighs and from what I was feelings she didn't have anything on over her ass. I tried several times to set her down before I had actually managed to.

She was now standing with her back against the wall, I was hovering over her with my hands gripping the walls. I still didn't want her to try and run, I didn't want her out of my sight. I had leaned back into her neck my hands at her waist as I told her how good she smelled, good didn't even come close to describing her smell.

I trailed my hands up and down her small waist sort of kneading it as I watched the veins in her neck pulse. I was trying to keep busy so I wouldn't completely focus on her neck. She asked to help. But I didn't know if she could. I had placed my mouth against her neck and opened it, it was when she gasped and pulled me closer to her that I truly started to slip.

I put my body into lock down as I told her to distract me. For the time it took her to think of something; I began to breathe in her scent letting it engulf me. I had my fangs pressed against the frail skin of her neck when I felt her try to move my face. It was to late I was lost…

Until I heard her gasp that is, until I smelled her blood, until I felt her sadness, her hurt, until I smelled the saltiness of her tears. As I thought about if she was okay I was already hovering over her, I was growling but mainly at myself. I watched her small tongue lick the blood from her lip and tried to find the cut. My body was relaxed and I was no longer growling I was only concerned with her.

I felt her warm hands on my face, my hands on her grabbed at the towel, pulling her to me. I was so relieved, and then I felt her lips, her warm lips all full of life against my own. I briefly thought of laying her against the bed and before I knew it we were there. She was trying to distract me but she didn't understand I was fine. Our eyes were locked as our lips mingled, I simple closed mouth kiss, a sweet caress at most. I was so shocked at the feeling of her against me, almost overwhelming.

I tasted her blood on her lips, my eyes slid closed and I opened my mouth against hers kissing her bottom lip. As soon as I felt her feel bad I moved to her cheek worrying she was feeling bad because what I had just done to her, or that she thought I wasn't in control now…

I was so grateful for what she had done, she managed to pull me out of my own stupor and she was fine, I was on a giddy kind of high. I missed her so much. I began to shower her face with kisses chanting her name as I did. I slid my hands to go around her waist to pull her into a hug when I felt her bare stomach and stopped dead in my tracks. I felt her sharp intake of breath and knew her towel had slipped open.

I stood and walked back until I felt myself pres against the closet door, I turned to face it. "I'm sorry Bella I wasn't aware-" I babbled on feeling like a complete fool for carrying on like that with her.

I heard her sigh and get off the bed and go to her dresser to get clothes. "Its okay I have come to understand in the past few days you are just a peeping Jasper." She said giggling. It was so good to hear her giggle off that evil cell phone; it sounded so much better in person. It also meant she wasn't mad. After she dressed which I couldn't stop myself from listening as the fabric moved of every inch of her. I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

I patted her hands and turned to look at her. Bella was wearing my white shit and a pair of shorts. I scooped her into my arms and hugged her close to me. I could be mad at myself later, I could hate myself for nearly hurting her but right now. Right now I had Bella and I wasn't thinking about anything but her.

I sat down on the bed still holding her and began to tell her about all that happened while I was gone letting her do the same. I let her fall asleep in my arms, and left before sunrise tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead before I left. Next time I would kidnap her and bring her with me I told myself. We couldn't be apart, tonight proved how much of a bad idea that was. I got home and set to packing, I received text messages from Bella all afternoon until I showed up again that night.

My Bella…

**~*END CHAPTER*~**

**A/N: Another great chapter hopefully! The poll is going very well thank you all so much! Your reviews are wonderful, just remember you guys are my inspiration the more you review the longer and better my chapters will be, not to mention the faster I will get them out! There have been nights I wanted to call it quits and head to bed and then I would get a wonderful review and push it and put it out the next morning, you guys are awesome!**

**PS: Address a reviewer comment: Seth is like 14 when Bella is 18: Yes but once he starts to phase into a wolf doesn't he mature very fast and then freeze? And also like with Jake and Renesmee age doesn't always matter if an imprint occurs right? Just my thoughts on this please give yours! **

**PPS: I HOPE YOU ALL DIDN'T MIND ME ALTERING THE COTTAGE! I needed to make it look a little different so that Bella could spend long periods there and also I didn't like the idea of Jasper and Bella in the exact same place that Bella and Edward lived with their daughter, I tired to keep true to the basic look of the house adding the fact the its been out of use a while; and added the bathroom being Renesmee isn't in this story. I hope I didn't ruin the cottage in your eyes. ^_^**

**~~~~POLLS~~~~**

**THE Alice POLL has STARTED!!!**

**ITS IN MY PROFILE WITH THE RESULTS OF THE LAST POLL HAVE FUN I WILL HAVE IT UP FOR A WEEK AND THEN I START EDWARDS ENJOY…**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER WITHOUT REVIEWS I DON'T GET AS MUCH WRITTEN YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MAKE THIS STORY WORTH WRITING KEEP IT UP!...**

**OR**

**I MIGHT LET A CERTAIN PIXIE GET COZY WITH OR YUMMY SOUTHOURN VAMPIRE…. –give best evil stare- OK so maybe I can't bring myself to do it now but MAYBE later! Errr! lol**

**CHAPTER FIVE WIL BE OUT BY: WEDNESDAY**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 5 New Surroundings

**A/N: Okay so this is purely selfish but I want to alter Bella's room a LITTLE nothing like its now huge with jumbo bed and all decked out or nothing lol just some minor details hope you don't mind!**

**~*Chapter Five*~**

**~New Surroundings~**

**~Bella's POV~**

Okay so today was the day I was getting on the airplane to go to Washington; to live with my dad and honestly I have never been more nervous, okay well except when I was naked in Jasper's lap. That was pretty up there. Speaking of Jasper, he had managed to get the same flight to Washington as me. He said that he was having some friend take care of getting his stuff up there.

I said my goodbyes to Renee and Phil before going threw security. After I was threw I headed for gate terminal, looking for Jasper. We had discussed him meeting my dad Charlie, I had thought it might not be a good idea being Charlie still looked at me as his little four year old girl, being that was the last time he'd seen me. But Jasper insisted saying he was tired of only seeing me at night, because the weather in forks permitted him to be around me during the day.

When I made it to my gate terminal I saw Jasper sitting as far away from the window as he could, wearing his baseball cap and white and blue long sleeve shirt, with a pair of old faded blue jeans.

His eyes were closed but I knew right away he was aware I was there because he sat up and opened his eyes and was instantly staring at me. God I wondered if he knew what that did to my stomach when he gave me one of those looks. It was so plain just a simple I'm glad you're here look but it made my stomach do flips and my heart race.

I was convinced I was going to have a heart attack before twenty five and it would be his entire fault. I walked over to him and sat down chunking my back pack on the floor in between us. It was so hot I had started to wish I'd worn shorts; instead I was in my blue cargo pants and a gray tank top. At least I thought to put my hair up I told myself.

Jasper turned is face to mine. "I hope you know I'm having to trust my car to and idiot who hasn't driven anything that didn't have horses on it." I furrowed my brow and scrunched my nose. "What are you talking about Jasper you don't own a car."

Or at least I had never seen it as many times as I had snuck off to his house. "Actually I own a car and a bike, my bike is own its way too… that is if that brutish looking man Emmett doesn't brake my shocks..." I giggled. "Jasper you are so mean!"

I soon heard the boarding call and we got on the plane. Are seats weren't together but as soon as I got on the plane I started to freak. I was not made to fly, I walked back to Jasper's seat and noticed he looked VERY on edge. A short fat woman sat beside him, leaning over him to look out the window carrying on about how she couldn't wait to see her grandkids.

All the while Jasper sat with his hands gripped on the arm rest which I could swear was dented, his face was so serious his jaw clenched hard enough it hurt to look at and this woman didn't even seem to notice. "Uhm excuse me mam." I said to the woman who leaned up to look at me smiling warmly.

"Would you mind if I sat there with my… Erhm Boyfriend?" I saw Jasper raise his eyebrow but I beamed a smile in his direction that clearly meant 'shut up and go along' She looked back and fourth between us. "Please I really get so scared on plane rides… I have a window seat up front." With that she nodded and got up and let me sit down.

I smiled at Jasper who looked instantly calmed. "Well hi hunny." He said looking at me "Hi back" I said moving the arm rest he was holding up into the back of the seat and putting my hand back palm up. Jasper grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb on the bottom of my palm.

After the plane took off, and I spent the whole time with a death grip on his hand, until I released it and fell asleep snuggled into his side. I was later woken up when we arrived by Jasper kissing my forehead softly. I yawned and stretched and smiled over at him.

As we existed I noticed he had my backpack slung over his shoulder and I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers in his. We walked off the plane and down the ramp like that smiling and talking just like always. Once we left the tunnel that linked the airport and the plane I was greeted by my dad Charlie's confused expression.

I immediately dropped Jasper's hand who turned to ask why when I said "Hey dad how'd you get back here without going threw security?" He kicked the toe of his shoe at the carpet and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Bell's I'm the sheriff remember. Who are you?" He asked looking very unhappily at Jasper. "I'm Jasper Whitlock; I'm staying with the Cullen's now Doctor Carlisle and Esme." Charlie scratched the back of his head and looked back at Jasper.

"Ah, the Cullen's they are a nice bunch of people. I never have any trouble from them… Are you being adopted by them?" Jasper nodded and I looked up at him. "Oh and how do you know my Bella?" I blushed and stepped in front of Jasper. "Oh seriously now dad, the third degree much?" I was standing up for Jasper.

"We sat next to each other on the flight is all; he said he had a sister here my age." Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back briefly. "Yes I actually have two Rosalie and Alice I think they would get along well with Bella. I would like to invite her over sometime if that's okay, weather permitting of course." Charlie looked at me like I'm not buying this bull.

"We'll see, Bella you ready?" He said shifting his gaze to me I nodded and grabbed my backpack from Jasper. I mouthed 'call me later' at him before I left with Charlie. The car ride to the house was pleasantly silent and I was very thankful for the fact me and Charlie had that in common. We never pushed, we never hovered we gave each other space. Other then Charlie going on about Jasper the ride was uneventful.

When we got home Charlie helped me unload my small amount of stuff being most of it was already mailed up here a few days ago. But before we got to the door we noticed a short woman with long brown hair standing by the door wearing a bright blue shirt that. Next to her was a taller woman with long blonde hair in pants and a green tank top.

"What are the Cullen's doing here?" I heard my dad talking to himself as we made our way to the door and the awaiting guests. I looked up at the blonde woman, she looked close to my age but she was so beautiful, like the kind of stunning beauty you didn't see anymore.

Even standing there with an irritated look on her face she was easily prettier then any model I had ever seen. And the older woman beside her could have been her big sister as she was just as pretty, I physically grimaced.

The thought of my Jasper in a house with these women, they were so much better looking then me. I wondered if all of his kind were so good looking like maybe it was a rule with his people 'no uglies' allowed.

I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and stopped at the foot of the steps behind Charlie. "Ms Cullen what brings you all out here?" Charlie said stepping passed them to unlock the door.

"Well I heard the chief's daughter was coming to town and I wanted to welcome her, and to bring by Rosalie they will be going to school together right?" Her voice was like music in my ears like Jaspers but softer. Just another thing they had that I didn't I thought shifting uncomfortable next to Rosalie who noticed and turned to me.

"Hi I'm Rosalie." She said extending her hand, her movement was very stiff one could assume forced by the look the other woman gave her. I hesitantly reached out to shake her hand before she grabbed mine and did it for me.

"Look I won't bite, Esme-I- we wanted to invite you over to our house for dinner tomorrow night. Thinking you might like knowing some of the people you will be going to school with." Rosalie smiled at me and I felt so dazzled, I nodded "Uhm, sure I guess, I'm Bella."

She smirked at me like she knew what I was thinking and added. "Just so you know Jasper's my brother, he would have moved down here sooner but he wanted to finish a summer program first." She said to me, I knew she was lying but the message beneath the lie was 'no worries I don't want him'. I scratched my head and took a step back looking up at her. "Oh right Jasper mentioned you, he said we might get along."

Esme grabbed Rosalie's arm and smiled at us. "Well this will be lovely Bella, we have to go now but we can't wait to have you over." Esme reminded me a lot of my mom Renee the way she had this natural mothering presence about her.

They left and we went inside Charlie going on again about how the Cullen's were good people and how nice it was of them to welcome me like that. Well that was until he mentioned Jasper's name and then it became.

'I really hope that boy isn't a trouble maker.' Or 'are you interested in that boy?" I replied with a 'seriously dad are we really gonna talk about this' or 'I'm sure he is a great guy-boy dad' which didn't help my dad any. I smiled thinking it was funny how he cared so much, I liked it.

After I got my stuff to my room Charlie left me to unpack. My room was basically the same as when I lived here when I was little except for a few things. I still had my bulletin board up over my desk where I had pictures and drawings some even of Jacob, my Jake I wondered when I would see him around. We are all grown up now I wondered if we would get along still. Part of me told me we had to there was just no way we couldn't.

My room was painted the same as before and my bed was a mixture of deep purples and light gray swirls going threw it. Next to my dresser I had my egg chair I brought from home I loved it way to much to leave it. I had thrown a blue fuzzy blanket over it to help it blend in. The only other new thing was the mirror on the wall opposite of my bed that when you laid down you could see my window perfectly.

Honestly it kind of freaked me out like I was always watching my back; I threw something over it and started unpacking. After I was done it was nearly dark and I wanted to take a shower before Jasper got here. I got my stuff and headed for the ONE bathroom in the house.

I took a quick shower and dress in my blue panties and black tank top and boxers and headed back to the room to wait for Jasper. But to my surprise he was already there. The look on his face told me he really needed a hug so I walked straight into his chest putting my arms around his neck. "Is everything okay?"

I felt his arms go around me and lift me into the air. "Everything is perfect now." He said and hugged me close to him before setting me back down. I climbed on the bed and sat down hugging my pillow in my lap. "So I met Rosalie… She is really pretty, so is Esme." I said not looking at him.

"Yea they are very beautiful Bella" Jasper said agreeing with me. "But so are you, maybe even more so then they are." At that I blushed a deep red and smiled. "It's not nice to lie Jasper." I told him looking up at his smiling face. "I know that's why I won't do it to you" He said simply.

"They invited me over for dinner." Jasper seemed a bit caught off guard. "Did they now?" I smiled at him and nodded reaching out and grabbing his hand pulling him to sit on the bed with me. "What you didn't know? Wasn't it your idea, I thought it was."

"Yes it was but I had not mentioned it to them yet." "Oh well I'm gonna be there for dinner tomorrow, do you think they will like me Jasper?" At this he pulled me into his lap and smiled down at me. "Oh I think their gonna love you." I kissed his cheek and giggled.

"I'm still nervous." I loved being in Jasper's arms lately, to me there was no better feeling I knew of. I found myself touching him more often, for no reason other then to just feel him. I was starting to think I was crushing on Jasper, my Jasper, my best friend, my hero. I was starting to fall for him and he had no idea.

I sighed and yawned I was tired extremely early, I think it might have been the plane ride that had worn me out because right now all I wanted to do was curl up in Jasper's arms and go to sleep. "Jasper I think I'm gonna head to bed early would you mind-"

And before I could even ask he laid me in bed and laid down behind me covering us up. Jasper started to sing barely above a whisper into my ear, as he had his head laid right behind mine his chin resting on my neck by my jaw.

I reached behind me and pulled his arm over me squeezing it and holding it against my chest I fell asleep thinking of him, dreaming of him. I only hoped that by falling for him I wouldn't be hurting our friendship. If anything I wanted to make it grow into something bigger, better if possible.

But if I ever saw it hurting us I told myself I would stop and ignore my feelings, it's not like I was acting on them now anyways. I was WAY too embarrassed to flirt with Jasper, I mean my god it WAS Jasper. And for some reason in the back of my mind I always thought he deserved someone prettier then I was someone better.

But for now, he was mine.

The next day went well dad went and showed me around town and reintroduced me to all the people I knew but couldn't remember. By the time we got home we had a visitor waiting for us. Parked against our house were two bicycles blue and green ones. I looked at the first boy instantly knowing he was from the reservation. He was tall and gangly looking kid looking a few years younger then me, with wavy dark brown hair.

"Jacob?! JAKE!" I instantly knew who the second person was, long dark brownish black hair and a cocky smile. It was JAKE my Jake! I jumped out of Charlie's car without thinking and ran to him jumping in the air and hugging him. He laughed at me and tried to pry me off. "Ok Bella don't kill me! God your like a spider monkey but more aggressive!"

Jake managed to pull me off and I began blushing and I turned and said hi to his friend. "Oh yea Bella this is Seth Clearwater, we go to school together." "Nice to meet you." We both said at the same time and started laughing. Charlie invited them in and we spent the whole day talking. Six o clock came around so fast and I heard a knock at the door and knew it was my Jasper.

A look of shock hit my face, I wasn't ready! I hit the stairs running and stumbled hitting my knee on the third step. But it didn't slow me down much as I continued to scramble up them, to my room to change. By the time I managed to change into my faded blue jeans and a dark green tank with blue swirls on it, and my sneakers, everyone was already down stairs waiting centered around the stairs.

I stumbled down the stairs only to have Jasper catch me before I chin planted the floor. I smiled up at him and gave him a hug "Hey you." He didn't say anything but gave me a half smile back before looking back at whatever he had been staring at before I came down.

I looked across the room to and noticed Jacob seemed really bugged out by Rosalie being here, he was glaring at her until he noticed me. "Hey bell's I think I should get going it was nice seeing you, maybe we can arrange another time to hang out this week?" I squirmed away from Jasper's arms which took more effort then I thought it would before answering.

"Yea sure Jacob that would be awesome, you have my number." Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into him hugging me tightly and then letting me go "See you around Bella. Come on Seth lets go." And with that they left Rosalie huffed at Jasper.

"You could have at least told us she hung around with that bunch of flea collectors." The comment went right over my head and thankfully Charlie didn't hear it because he was to consumed in his game on TV. Jasper however tensed and I put my hand on his arm to try and calm him. It worked but only slightly "Lets go." Rosalie said, I quickly said bye to Charlie and left with them.

Rosalie was being a lot meaner now that Esme wasn't around and I was starting to think all of yesterday was a show, a put on in front of my dad Charlie. After leaving the house Jasper kept closes by me not saying anything but trying to comfort me by staying close. I hadn't seen this side of Jasper since I was little, and I didn't like it. I wanted my fun talkative Jasper back.

As we got into the back of Rosalie's yellow jeep I turned to face him as she started the jeep and took off down the road. I leaned into Jasper feeling his body instantly calm as he felt me touching him, I smiled to myself.

I leaned into his ear and whispered. "You okay?" Jasper turned to me and kissed the corner of my mouth nearest to Rosalie so it looked as if we were actually kissing. "It will do you no good to whisper Bella she has as good of hearing as I do."

But against my face I felt him mouth 'yes' and I turned my head slightly so his lips barely ran across mine; I smiled and moved to lean my head on his shoulder as Rosalie poked fun at the speed limit by completely ignoring it. Jasper made me put on my seat belt before he allowed me to snuggle against his shoulder.

Rosalie never said a word until we got there and then all she could think to say was "finally" After parking the car in the garage we headed inside. Rosalie stated each room to me and its purpose as we walked through the house. I was getting tired of her being so hateful to me. I finally caved and spoke back.

"Since being polite is such a burden to you, by all means you can leave. I don't like people who put on shows, just because you think you're above me." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and stepping back with on foot to show she upset me. Jasper instantly had his arms wrapped securely around my waist as if to move me if anything were to happen.

I relaxed a little in his arms and let my pose go enough to wrap my arms around his, and lean back into his embrace. Rosalie look at me like a deer caught in headlights at first but in a split second turned into rage, I pissed her off. I saw her take a step towards me and then out of no where a tall man VERY muscled with short dark hair came and swung his arms around her seemingly hugging her.

But I knew he was holding her. "Ah there my feisty angel of destruction." He said kissing her cheek which she shrugged off along with him and stomped out of the room. I honestly had no idea how she stomped anywhere in those heels they were so big. I would have fallen on my face by now.

The man looked at me and frown crossing his arms. "Awe did you have to call her out like that now she is going to be hostile all night." He jutted out his bottom lip and then started grinning at me. "Though besides Edward I haven't seen someone get her into the quick of a fit in ages, I'm Emmett." He said with a huge grin on his face, I was guessing he was why Rosalie didn't want Jasper.

Even though he wasn't as good looking as Jasper to me I had to admit he was hot. "Come on lets go see how you act with the rest of the family. I don't know about you but I can't wait" He laughed and began walking back from where he came from. Me and Jasper tagged slowly along, he let me go but was right beside me the whole time.

Emmett lead us to a room with a large black grand piano, I had never seen something so beautiful. Sitting at it was another man this one tall and lean, though you could see his muscles in his back as he leaned over the piano and played. His dark hair stopping at the base of his neck; as we entered he ended his song and turned to look at us. I couldn't describe the look on his face was anything other then shock and maybe even stressed. He stood up and looked at us. "Excuse me but I must step out Emmett, Jasper…"

I blushed and chirped out my name. "Yes, Bella excuse me." And then he left. At that moment I knew I had seen something lovelier then the piano, its pianist. My heart slightly fluttered as I had looked at his face. The flutter was nothing compared to how my heart raced when I looked at Jasper.

Emmett continued the tour of the house until we met up with Esme and her husband Carlisle, he was the same build as Edward but his face was older and his hair was slicked back and blonde. As we got done talking to them we made our way upstairs to find a short dark haired woman, wearing a long gray and black dress that tied behind her neck after crossing in front.

"And this little pixie is Alice she is our little sis and the nicest of us all in my opinion" Emmett stated. Alice turned to look at me and then Jasper and then back to me where she smiled. "Your very pretty… but your clothes…" My eyes widened as I realized what she was thinking. 'god help me..' I smiled back. Alice clapped her hands together and reached for my hand but Jasper put an arm around my waist pulling me into him.

I watched Alice scowl at him before Emmett slapped him on the back of the shoulder playfully. "Come on man let the girls play dress up, the only thing she is gonna kill is your girls taste in blue jeans." Alice smiled almost evilly at my jeans and I giggled nervously. I turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek. "Ill be back, promise if I scream, to come save my jeans?"

I playfully joked but his body was tense again. I slowly walked out of his embrace and took Alice by the hand. "I'll be right back." I smiled at them and Emmett had a eat shit grin on his face. Jasper looked kind of shocked that I went and Alice seemed to be loving ever minute of it.

Alice took me to her room and sat me on the bed before she began digging in her closet. "So you're the human Jasper's been carrying on about?" he carried on about me? I thought. "Uhm I guess so, does he talk about me that much?" Alice popped out of the closet with a pair of heels and a dress that looked really girlie. "He mentioned you, we are gonna get along just fine …" She held them out to me and I shook my head.

"I can't wear heels I can barely walk flat footed!" She scowled at me, wrinkling her nose. "Learn." And with that I lost the argument. She had dressed me in a dress that hung just below my knees, it twisted and twirled with me as I moved around in it. The dress was tight at my waist and followed like that to the thin straps that laid over my shoulders.

I felt very self conscious in it. The dress itself was orange with red flowers splashed over it. She put me in a pair of red strappy heels and sat me down to do my hair. "So what do you no about us?" I looked up at her. " Uh like what? Jasper has super strength and speed… Uhm you sparkle in light, you don't age-" Alice grinned again. "oh goodie so that means I don't have to move at human speed its so slow."

As she said that her hands blurred around me and before I knew it she was done. I had my hair partially braided leaving the back down. I had on make up which I never wore, brown eye shadow and an orange lip gloss. I felt uncomfortable, not myself in this outfit and this hair and makeup. I was out of place.

She smiled down at me. "Well what do you think?!" God was she really this excited over a dress and make up? I reluctantly smiled back "I look so different… Yes I think I do like it." Trying to be as honest as possible, without hurting her feelings; she grabbed my hand and lead me down stairs to show me off.

As she lead me into the kitchen I saw Jasper who looked as shocked as I did when I first looked in the mirror at myself, I blushed at his gaze and looked over to Esme. She had her fist to her mouth but you could tell she was smiling. "Bella you look lovely." Carlisle agreed along with Emmett's. "Girl you look hot!"

That was however before Rosalie popped him upside the head, the sound cracked through the room, "Well not as good as my Rose of course!" He said trying to defend himself, it didn't work. Jasper walked to me and put his hand on the small of my back and squeezed gently. He gave Alice a look to say 'thank you.' And then Rosalie popped off.

"Okay can we quit standing around gawking at her and get this over with?" Esme glared in her direction after apologizing for her rude behavior. "I don't know why she is so hostile to me, maybe it's because Emmett thinks I'm hot?" I thought I had only thought that but apparently I said it out loud as everyone BUT Rosalie and Jasper started laughing.

Rosalie smacked Emmett again before he swatted back at her. "Come on Rose maybe this girl could do you some good, give her a chance would ya?" Rosalie huffed and walked off, but not before I could almost swear she smiled towards me. Jasper kissed the back of my head before resting his chin on it. I sighed. "So lets eat!" Emmett said but didn't look so enthused.

I glanced at everyone and said it without thinking. "But I thought you all didn't eat the same things I did?" Everyone looked at me a little shocked before Emmett spoke. "Yea well we can, but no generally we like to eat thing a little more… fresh." He said looking at me and winking. Esme scowled and Carlisle popped the back of his head. "Okay I give I'll stop! Why does everyone abuse me?!"

Emmett wailed as Jasper growled a little and I reached down behind me and squeezed his hand. "Well then how about I eat and you all talk, don't you have questions for me?" Esme smiled and nodded at me. "Excellent idea Bella." And so we made our way to the table where I picked at my food and spent most of my time talking and telling them about myself and how I met Jasper.

By the end of the night Alice had called and talked Charlie into letting me stay over. It didn't take as much effort as I thought but then again they had a way with words. I still had not seen that guy again and I was starting to wonder what happened. But I all but forgot as Alice once again pulled me to her room for dress down she called it.

This time she didn't dress me but instead laid some clothes in a bag and handed them to me. "For when you go to sleep." She smiled at me. I was glad she gave them to me because she all but hid my original clothes. I had no idea how I was taking this dress off when it laced up in back, it was like the dress held me captive….

"Hey Alice are you special like Jasper?" I was referring to his ability to feel people's emotions. "I can see the future Bella." She said deciding to go back to digging threw her closet. "Why do you like me? Rosalie hate me, I guess I just thought you would to." Alice shook her head.

"I can see our future Bella I couldn't hate you if I tried, I'm mad at you but I don't hate you." She said simply and grabbed another piece of clothing from her closet and shoved it in the bag and said 'for later'.

"You're mad at me?" I heard Alice sigh and lean against the dresser. "Yes a little, I guess." I gave her a questioning look. "You took Jasper from me before I even had him is all… I wasn't meant to be alone you know?" She whispered and looked at me with the saddest expression. I didn't fully understand what she meant but I understood enough.

"I can't say I'm sorry Alice I love Jasper more then my own life, I would never feel sorry for having him in my life… But I am sorry he isn't in yours the way you might like him to be, but remember he IS in your life now Alice." With that she smiled at me half heartedly. "See Bella I told you we would become great friends."

She moved behind me and started taking my hair down and playing around with it with a small curling iron. "You know Rosalie doesn't hate you Bella she is just jealous of you in a way. She envy's your humanity, your frailty and your ability to give life." Alice said frowning. I gasped covering my mouth with my hand. "Alice she can't have children, that's so sad…"

Alice looked down at me and patted my shoulder. "None of us can sweetie its how it's meant to be I guess." I frowned as I thought about it. After that we chatted on about this and that before she deemed my hair done. She pulled a piece of it up in front on each side and it was held in by a small silver rose pin.

She tried to get more makeup on me but I said not to worry about it; it would just smear in my sleep. We walked back down stairs and I managed to almost make it to the bottom before tripping. But I was caught by the gorgeous pianist that disappeared early.

I was frozen, he had his arm around the small of my back, and somehow I had ended up facing the stairs I had been walking down only moments before. I stared up into his golden eyes and thought of Jasper's they were the same, I blushed as I knew he caught me staring. My hand clutched the fabric of my dress between my breasts, as he was leaning over me head bent to my face. "You look very beautiful in that dress, and though catching you amuses me it would be better if you quit tumbling down the stairs… Bella."

He smirked at me a cocky grin for sure, he was poking fun at me inability to walk in these ridiculously high heels. I furrowed my brow and glared up at him. "Well Alice said I had to learn so I'm LEARNING okay? Besides I don't need you to catch me I have Jasper." He chuckled at me, as Jasper came into my eye sight behind him. "And so you do my mistake… Sorry for earlier, I had to get some air, I'm Edward."

The way he spoke, his voice was so smooth the words flowed together perfectly. "Nice to meet you Edward. Would you mind letting me up?" He smiled again and let me up. I walked over to Jasper and placed my hand on his arm as his hands were behind his back. Alice handed me my overnight bag and I said goodnight to everyone and they promised me a huge breakfast in the morning, I was so flattered.

Rosalie never made an appearance but Emmett said goodnight for her insisting she told him to. After we were done Jasper took me outside and we started walking, as soon as my heels touched the grass he grumbled and scooped me up into his arms and took off towards the woods. He stopped when we reached a river and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at me. "Hold on Bella…" The look in his golden eyes scared the crap out of me and I flung my arms around his neck still holding the bag. And then Jasper did it he backed up a little and took off at the river and then easily jumped to the other side. He kept running until we stopped at a small little cottage.

It was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. The flowers growing up around the porch only added to its beauty because they almost glittered in the moon light. It looked like it sprouted out of the ground over night; it was so beautiful and new. Jasper carried me to the porch and set me down. "You think you can manage to keep your balance on solid floor?" I blushed and nodded, he lead me threw the wooden door into the house.

The floor was stone but the majority of the living area was furnished with a huge plush white carpet. I looked around and noticed a blue plush love seat across from a good sized flat screen that sat on a small entertainment center. There was a dvd/ video player, I assumed you couldn't get TV this far in the woods. I saw a fireplace in the corner of the room and on the other side was a small fridge and microwave. I smiled up at him. "This is so nice Jasper, the Cullen's must be really good people."

Jasper said nothing but took my hand leading me through the rest of the house. He showed me the bathroom and then took me to the bedroom. When he opened the door my eyes locked onto the huge canopy bed, it was draped in a bright see-threw orange fabric that covered the top like a tent and then the ends spiraled down the posts of the bed. The comfiture was a sandy yellow color and the sheets a soft orange. It all looked so plush and soft.

Then I saw the glass doors leading out into a cute little garden, it was very overgrown with weeds and wild roses, but with a little work I thought I could fix it up if Jasper let me. I noticed a little pond with stones surrounding it. This house was like a fairy tale, and I never wanted to wake up. Lastly I noticed two double doors and look up at Jasper. He nodded and I walked to them and opened them.

I was shocked to see all the clothes, all the girl clothes. I was going to ask but I just figured they had to belong to Alice or maybe Rosalie. In the far corner of the room I saw a dresser that looked like jaspers along with some of his shoes and clothes hanging and sitting beside it. I closed the door and looked back up at the bed. "Uhm Jasper this is all so beautiful but well, isn't that bed a little girlie for you?"

Jasper laughed at me and leaned against it. "But this bed isn't for me it's for you, remember I don't sleep." My mouth made a 'o' and I smiled. "I think I'm gonna go get out of this contraption Alice promised me was a dress." I said and walked passed Jasper who grabbed me by my waist. "You looked very beautiful tonight Bella." And he kissed my forehead and let me go. I blushed all the way to the bathroom.

After I got into the bathroom and tried to undress I realized it wouldn't be that simple. I couldn't unlace this-this THING! I groaned and yelled for Jasper. He knocked on the door and I told him to come in explaining my issue he laughed at me but set to helping me out of this prison of clothing.

After he had it unlaced enough he could unzip it, he stopped. "Jasper why'd you stop? I can't reach that either." I fussed at him. I felt his hand after a few minutes return to my dress and slowly, god so slowly he slid the zipper down my back. I felt it as it slid down inch by inch, the cool air hitting my back. I wasn't permitted my bra in this dress so I was blushing feeling very exposed.

After he was done I said thank you and waited for him to leave, when he didn't I wondered why and before I could turn to ask I felt his cold fingers against the warm skin of my back. It was electrifying. My breath hitched and I felt him run his hand from the small of my back up to my shoulders. "…Jasper!" I gasped.

"… I have to tell you something Bella." I felt his hands knead the muscles in my neck. "mmkay." I whispered. "Bella I-" He started but stopped and then turned me to face him. "Is everything okay Jasper?"

He shook his head at me. "Bella the way Edward was looking at you… the way he was talking… I just-" I blushed and looked at the floor. "I don't like Edward Jasper I promise." I knew he was trying to be protective of me but I liked that it bothered him a little. Was that wrong of me?

Jasper shoved his hands into his pockets and also started starring at the floor. "Bella its not just that, Bella I-"

**~*~End CHAPTER~*~**

**Yea I'm THAT mean……**

**Okay so no maybe not that mean…**

**Sneak peak into next chapter!**

I glanced into the bag Alice had left me, and soon realized there was NOTHING in there I could wear…

~Jaspers POV~

I had the feeling that something was changing between me and Bella I just didn't know what it was, or whether or not it was anything we were ready for. But neither did I think we could stop or control it…

~Bella's POV~

And then I heard it the lock on the door knob broke and I saw it turn slowly, I gasped.

**A/N: I SO HOPED YOU LIKED IT! SORRY IF IT WASN'T TOO LONG THE NIEXT ONE MIGHT BE LONGER MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SUNDAY NIGHT OR MONDAY MORNING AS I HAVE TO GOTO THE DOCTOR FRIDAY FOR MY BABY AND TRUE BLOOD IS RERUNNING ON HBO THRUSDAY AND I WANT TO SEE IT LOL… YOU ALL NO THAT MY UPDATE COULD BE EARLIER THEN THAT I JUST LIKE TO LET YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE LASTEST WILL BE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH GREAT READER'S!!!!**

**R/R! ANY QUESTIONS I CAN ANSWER I WILL!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ^-^ SEEYA!**

**PS: I AM STARTING EDWARDS LOVE POLL TONIGHT BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT! IT SHOULD BE UP BBY MIDNIGHT!**

**REMEMBER TO R/R! **

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	8. Clearing a few things up!

**~*~Author's Notes~*~**

**Hey you guys! I wanted to address something really quick about how I ended the chapter as I have gotten a few reviews that they were confused. **

**In short have you ever watched an episode on the TV and it cut off right dead center of the best part? Well that's kind of what I did I cut mid sentence. I know it's not done a lot on here, but I've seen it done before. **

**I wasn't trying to confuse anyone lol!**

**PS: If you are a fan of TRUE BLOOD ON HBO and you missed some of the first session its REAIRING TONIGHT AT 8:00 EST! And if you like vampire shows and haven't seen it check it out. Watch at least one episode before you decide….**

**OKAY!**

**Other then that no changes so far, I might be updating early Sunday or I might make it a longer chapter… Uhm I realized that I can only have one poll in my profile at a time so I'm not sure how to work the Edward poll**

**OHH!**

**I was thinking about the Edward POLL and I think if Edward isn't with Bella he needs a special person because Edward I don't think waited so long to fall in love to just settle with one of our side characters, you know? I was thinking maybe we should make him a girl. I'm really thinking about giving Edward his own story after he is done in this one.. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 6 My Bella

**~Chapter Six~**

**/\ **

**~*~**

**\/**

**~*My Bella*~**

I waited for him to say it, for what seemed like ages only took mere seconds. "-I felt so angry, I don't know why… I just didn't like the way he was touching you, looking at you…" Jasper's brow was scrunched together and his jaw was clenched. This must really be bothering him I thought to myself. "Jasper I glad you care, its sweet. But I'm a big girl I can handle myself I promise." I walked into his frozen body and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed into my hair and hugged me back. "As along as I'm here I will keep you safe, I promise you."

Was Jasper jealous, that I was getting attention from another person? Jasper has always been my sole focus when he was around for the past eight years almost. I could see why he could bee handling this poorly, but did he actually think I liked Edward he just came off so cocky, so sure of him. So… I don't even know what, but it wasn't my type, it wasn't my … Jasper…

I felt the cold air against my bare back and blushed against. "Do you mind if I change really quick? Then we- I can get some sleep…" Jasper immediately let go of me replacing his hands behind his back. "…Yes, I will be in the bedroom if you get held hostage by anymore clothes…" He sounded so nervous it was kind of cute.

I wondered how I kept ending up half naked around him. Was it fate, was I cursed to lose my clothes whenever I saw him? Or was I doomed to live an embarrassed and awkward life around him… What ever the case was I still stood in front of him half naked.

I nodded and he left. I walked to the counter and opened the bag. I gasped as I looked inside. As I glanced down into the bag Alice had left me, I soon realized there was NOTHING in the bag I could wear…

**~Jasper's POV~**

After I left the room I went and changed my clothes, I threw on some white drawstring sleep pants and a white tee-shirt. I laid on the bed and folded my hands behind my head, and remembered the feelings that washed over me when Edward caught her, held her, took her…

I have been alive a long time and I never felt that emotion before, I knew what it was but I didn't understand why it was there. I felt like he took something from me, it was MY job to protect her… It was MY job to make her blush; I was the ONLY one that could make her heart race… She was NOT his; she was MINE, MY person, MY Bella.

There it was again, that anger, that emotion. It was only normal for Bella to have other friends, I would just have to get used to that, used to sharing her. But the childish part of my mind wouldn't have it. I don't want to share her I shouldn't have to! God this whole thing was insane Bella deserves a normal life I can't just hold her up someone so I can have her all to myself.

And with that thought my jealousy was gone, for Bella I would do anything. Bella deserved nothing but the best of this world and I wanted to see too it she got nothing less. In the last few weeks I have felt more emotions then I had the whole time since I was turned. And all of them were centering on Bella. The night at the pool, my time away from her, the night I got back, and tonight.

-Click- I heard the button to the bathroom door, she had locked it. A little strange, I always respected her privacy.

Tonight was a mixture of everything. The jealousy, and then when I was untying her dress the nervousness, the hesitation. Like it was the first time I had ever unlaced a woman's corset. I was a very experienced man and yet tonight she made come unhinged, unnerved. But then again this was Bella. She was so innocent, so pure, she was so special.

Bella was different she made me feel different around her. Bella made me feel alive again; I lived for her, through her. I heard her heart beat flutter in my ears as I slid down the zipper of her dress. I didn't feel anything out of place from her only a strong wave of trust laced with nervousness and love. I could explain all of those to myself easily. But I couldn't explain her heart.

And then I had a flash back of seeing Edward with her as I placed my hands on her back. I didn't want her to be with him, I didn't want to share her. She loved me, she made being immortal bearably. If ever I could think of a reason to be grateful for what Maria did to me was that I lived long enough to meet her. I'm sure if I had met her when I was human I would have been so wound around her little finger it isn't even funny.

Before when she was little loving her was clear, there was no confusion, no awkwardness between us. But now, she was growing up and there were changes happening, both physically and emotionally. For a little while now I had the feeling that something was changing between me and Bella I just didn't know what it was, or whether or not it was anything we were ready for. But neither did I think we could stop or control it…

To think that one day I might fall-

"Oh my GOD." I heard Bella gasp from the bathroom. I stood from the bed and made my way to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly. "Bella are you okay?" I heard her heart racing as she heard me. I felt her panic and fear; I didn't like this, something didn't feel right. "Bella I'm opening the door okay."

"God no! Jasper you can't!" I felt it intensify and I grabbed the door knob. "Bella tell me what wrong then?!" I was getting really concerned and irritated she wouldn't tell me. "Jasper its nothing…REALLY!" Why was she lying to me?

Then she screamed and that was my last straw, I broke the lock on the door flinging it open. I looked in and I saw Bella sitting on the floor next to the toilet, in her red strappy heels, her bare legs pulled to her face and her arms wrapped over her head.

WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

**~Bella's POV~**

Okay so I got a little curious, I locked the door and tried on the outfit Alice left me. There was no way I could wear it in front of Jasper but it wouldn't hurt to look at it in the mirror would it?

First I grabbed the panties and held them up. They were see-threw, black, and lacy. They would cover my entire front and some of my butt. They were cute I had never worn anything so sexy before though. There was a red bow in front on top. I undressed and slid them on.

They fit like a glove, perfectly to my body; I blushed a little as I looked at myself in the mirror. I slid my hands up over them in shock; I liked how they looked on me. Next I picked up the red fabric. I slid it on like I would a vest or jacket. It was red satin over my breasts and then the rest of the way down to my thighs it was see-threw. I fitted myself into the cups and tied the red ribbon in front snugly.

It made my breasts look twice as big! Was my first thought, my second was why Alice had sent me this instead of regular clothes. I played with the bold red border at the bottom of the outfit, running my fingers over it. What could she possibly see happening between Jasper and me in this…?

"Oh my GOD…" I gasped; no she couldn't possibly be meaning THAT. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Bella are you okay?" 'Crap! Oh god what do I say? I'm in lingerie can you hold on?!' I started to panic, I was so afraid he was going to get the wrong idea. And then it hit me. 'Alice!' Oh screw me, she did this on purpose! "Bella I'm opening the door okay."

"God no! Jasper you can't!" my fear intensified, and then I looked at the window. "Bella tell me what's wrong then?!" I backed slowly towards the wall, in the window there was something out there in the bushes moving them. "…Jasper its nothing… REALLY!"

The moving stopped and then almost instantly a rabbit sprung from the bushes. A small black rabbit and almost as soon as I saw it, it was gone and that is when I felt a tickling feeling on my shoulder.

I hesitantly turned my head to look and I saw a fuzzy brown spider crawling off the wall onto me. That was it my last straw, my breaking point I screamed as loud as I could and swatted at my shoulder, falling in the process. I thought for sure I was going to land on the toilet but I managed to hit in between the toilet and the wall.

And then I heard it, the lock on the door knob broke, and I saw it turn slowly, I gasped. What I thought was slow was my mind not registering it as fast as it really happened. First it was closed and then it was almost flung off the hinges, I covered myself as best I could with my arms as I tried to squish myself further into the hole I fell in.

Why did stuff like this always have to happen to me?! It wasn't fair! I needed a sign that said 'DANGER! LIFE CHALLENGED!' right next to my 'Will die awkward.' Sticker. I wondered if there was a way I could get out of this without him seeing my outfit.

**~Jasper's POV~**

"Bella what in the hell is going on in here?!" I watched as she looked up at me, her arms still folded over her head. "Rabbi-Spider" She started giggling and so it was hard to make out. "A rabid spider? Really Bella?" She shook her head and continued laughing. "Rabbit AND spider!" I raise an eyebrow at her.

One of her legs slid down and stretched out across the floor. My eyes traveled the length of it. From the black toenail polish she had on all week, it was starting to chip. Passed the red strappy high heel which was probably why she fell. Up her ankle to her knee, from her knee down to a lace black fabric that was covered by a see-threw red fabric…

"Its not worth it really it isn't." She said still laughing and giggling but I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. I followed the red fabric as it covered her up her belly button and stopped under her breast. I clenched my jaw. She had let her arms fall to her sides and her head was laid back against the wall.

I noticed the red satin fabric that covered her breasts, there was hardly any there! And the way it made her look… They were pushed up and together, the garment held closed by a small red ribbon. "This is Alice's way of being mad at me, this is my night clothes…" And with that I walked out of the room and to my closet where I grabbed the first long sleeve shirt I could get my hands on.

This time when I walked into the bathroom Bella was standing up facing the mirror so I got a full view of her ass. I closed my eyes as I walked towards her I felt out her hand and began slipping the shirt on her before she got my point and did it herself. "Remind me to have a talk with Alice…"

Bella gave me the okay when it was safe to look. I opened my eyes and saw the white shirt on her but unbuttoned and her arms folded over her chest. She was blushing and not looking at me. "Oh she was just playing its all innocent really Jasper." She paused, "Well?" She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well what exactly?" She picked at her nails nervously. "Well do I look completely ridiculous in it?" I really didn't know how I was going to go about answering this one. "… Bella, you…. Looked very grown up." I said slowly hoping I chose the right words.

Which I don't guess I did. "Is that all?" I knew what word she was after but I wasn't going to say it, I could bring myself to do it, if I did I would have to admit I thought she was sexy not only to her but to myself. "Your look nice..?" She stomped her foot at me.

And then almost as fast as I could have done it my shirt was open. "So your telling me I just look nice. Jasper I'm in a nighty I'm not supposed to just look nice!" I growled at her and closed my eyes but not before that image was permanently etched in my mind. "Bella stop, cover up."

I heard her sigh and sit on the toilet. "If I'm gonna be caught in this embarrassing outfit I at least wanted to be attractive, or sexy…" She was sulking I knew it. "Bella I'm not saying your not its just-" I felt her sadness and was so caught up in it I almost didn't hear what she whispered next. "-Just you don't think of me like that…" That opened my eyes and I went a knelt beside her. "Bella is that what you want?" I had to admit I was very interested in her answer.

"yes-no-kinda-I don't know I guess I was just hoping if there was someone I could ask something like this to it would be you…" I smiled at her. "Bella I mean this as nicely as possible…" And I changed me expression to serious. "If I ever catch you in this outfit in front of another guy, I will hurt him… badly." She giggled and looked at me.

"Jasper I don't want to be a virgin forever… I will one day be wearing less in front of a man." And then it hit an over powering emotion, a rage almost. I never wanted another man to see her how I did. So trusting and off guard, so open and caring, that was MY Bella.

"So long as I live, I will not let you wear anything less then a swimsuit in front of any other men… Bella men are filthy they only think of getting the things they want most of them don't care about the feelings they hurt, I don't want you to throw away something so special on someone so unworthy."

Bella ran her fingers threw my hair. "Jasper actually there was someone I had been thinking about wanting to be with like that lately." I stood up I was upset and I didn't think I should be so close to her right now. "Bella you just moved here who could you possibly be thinking about?!" I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind me.

"Hey you know your birthday is in a few weeks…" I grabbed her hands and went to pull them off saying. "Don't change the subject Bella." She grabbed her wrists and bit at my back trying to get my attention. "Stop it. I'm not! I will tell you who on your birthday… Okay?" I couldn't help but wonder why on that day she would tell me. I truly didn't understand why we celebrated that day when I no longer aged but she said it was the only way I could celebrate hers.

I frowned. "Bella this isn't a game, you don't get a second chance at your first time." I felt her nod her head against my back. "I know this Jasper; please let me tell you on your birthday. I pulled her hands apart and turned to look at her.

I lifted her up by her waist bringing her up to meet me at eye level. "Only IF you PROMISE not to do ANYTHING before you tell me…" Bella nodded and I set her back down walking out of the room and out of the house. I needed air.

I didn't know how to handle this, this emotion, or the reason why I was having it. I placed my hands on the porch railing outside. I sighed and let my head fall. What was getting into me lately I was acting like a child again. I felt unable to control my emotions; I knew Bella would one day find a partner. But not this soon she was so young to be thinking about that. I started to growl; sometimes I thought she lived to torment me.

As if having the stress of making sure I didn't accidentally kill her wasn't enough. I soon felt the warmth of her arms circle around my waist; I felt her body lean against my back. "I'm sorry I upset you, really it was just a thought, a stupid one…" I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Oh Bella its not stupid to want more, it just caught me off guard is all. I knew you were growing up I just guess I never took the time to think about this." I felt her kiss my back and sighed she had a way of calming me that I could never fully understand. "I guess I am getting ahead of myself its kinda silly when I think about it. I think I'm falling for a guy who doesn't even notice."

That was the most absurd thing I had ever heard. "Bella that's crazy, I don't think there is a man alive that could ignore you." I patted her hands and she let go, turning around I noticed the red top was gone replaced by my white shirt. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra by the way the silk shirt fell off one of her shoulders. She still had the panties on with the red bow but you could only see them because she had forgotten the last two buttons from the bottom.

I reached out and buttoned the first one my fingers lightly touching her lace panties. I felt her hand grab my arm; I could hear her heart beat speed up in my ears. I slid my hand down to the last one, and I heard her sigh. Without really thinking about it I let my hand slowly drop extending my finger so it could trail down the inside of her leg before I bent down and scooped her up. "Bella it may be hot out tonight but in what your wearing the mosquitoes are gonna eat you alive."

I carried her back into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I sat down and she laid her head in my lap. "Jasper have you been with a lot of women?" I laughed and began running my finger threw her hair. "This again? Yes I have." Bella sighed, "I'm so afraid it will hurt…"

"Bella that's normal, your first time is supposed to hurt a little. But if the guy is any good you will be so caught up in the moment you shouldn't feel it much or very long." "Why do guys have to have it so easy they have nothing to be scared of, they don't get ripped open the first time they have sex!" I furrowed my brow. "Bella just because we don't have the pain doesn't mean guys aren't scared their first time."

"You know sometimes, this is not very often but sometimes I kind of wish you were a girl…" I turned her face to look up at mine and gave her an angry look. "Do explain." She giggled up at me. "Its just I never had a girl friend growing up to talk to about stuff like this, and there are just some things I can't talk to you about." "What about your mother?"

She turned her head away from me. "I don't like talking about sex with my mom." "Look Bella this subject isn't the first one I would choose to talk about but if you need to talk you know I will do my best to help." Bella started laughing again." Oh Jasper for once I don't think this is something I can talk to you about."

"Okay, you need to get some sleep." She sat up and I got up and pulled the blankets back. After she crawled into bed I went to sit at her feet when she grabbed my arm. "Uhm Jasper… I have kind of gotten used to sleeping next to you, would you mind if-" she hadn't needed to say anymore. I was already laying next to her. I pulled her close to me and she sighed. "Sweet dreams Bella." She turned her head and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Thank you."

After she fell asleep my mind started to go wild thinking about everything that had been happening lately and now Bella's curiosity with sex… I was starting to lose it, I didn't no how to handle all of this at once. Why couldn't Bella ever be patent and take things slow?

**~*Bella's POV~**

The next morning when I woke up, I found myself wrapped around Jasper. One arm reaching across his body to fist into his hair, while my nose tickled the opposite side of his neck. My leg was hiked up on his waist. And from the feeling of the warm air against my skin my shirt had rode up as well. I didn't try and pretend I was sleeping, I knew he would know I was faking.

I leaned into his neck and kissed it sweetly. "Good morning, Jasper sorry I trapped you like that," "I wasn't trapped just securely wedged into the mattress." I giggled and moved my hand to lay on his chest, lowering my leg off as well. "Bella would you like to take a bath before we head back to the house?"

I nodded and sighed. I ran my hand down the length of his side, to most people that would tickle. "What are you doing Bella?" I wasn't paying much attention to him as I continued to trail my finger across his stomach and back up his side. "You're not ticklish?"

"I used to be a long ago." I frowned "I wish I could have known you back then, when you were like me…" I felt his finger hook under my chin and lift my face to look at him. "If I would have known you when I was your age. I don't doubt that I would have never became what I am now, my life would have taken a different road."

"How does someone become like you?" Jasper shook his head. "Bella its not important." "Jasper it is to me." Jasper sat up with his back to me. "Its painful… You would never be yourself again… You could never see your parents again, your friends. You could never go out on sunny days in front of people."

"Jasper I want to be like you, I don't want you to watch me die. I want us live forever together; when I die I will go somewhere else. I will meet everyone I know who died before me and people who will die after. But I will never see you there. So you see, I don't want to die, because I don't want a reality without you in it." I said hugging him from behind.

He grabbed my hands and squeezed. "Bella one day far away from now, I might let you choose to be like me. But not until you what all that means. I will not let you do this with your eyes closed." "But Jasper you won't tell so how can I know?" Jasper let me go and stood up.

"Bella I would tell if I could, but you're a smart girl I don't doubt you can figure this out on your own if you tried. You know everything you need to know already. Its like puzzle you just have to put the pieces together." I jutted out my bottom lip.

"Jasper you know I'm no good at riddles, they don't come with a picture box!" He smiled at me, one of his most dazzling smiles. "So how about that bath?" I nodded and he led me to the bathroom showing me how everything worked and where stuff was and then left. I started my bath and went back to the bedroom to get clothes.

There wasn't anything in there I would buy to wear myself, but after a minute or to I managed to dig out a string bikini that was shiny black with silver stripes on it. I also found a pair of blue jean cut off shorts; they looked really short though…

Clothes in hand I made my way back to the bathroom, turning off the water I undressed and stepped down into the tub. The tub was a small pool to me; it had a long booth seats on each side. It was heaven in a tub, I closed my eyes and my mind drifted to Jasper.

His hair, I loved running my fingers threw it, tangling them up in it. His eyes, I could get lost in them, they seemed so endless. His voice was like music when he spoke it sometime almost put me in a trance, I loved hearing him talk almost as much as I loved hearing him sing…

I pictured Jasper in my mind, and I focused on his lips, to reach out and kiss him. I could see myself fisting my hands in his hair and pulling him to me, kissing him like I had never thought of kissing a man before. The last few days something has been awakening inside me, something that drove me crazy every time Jasper was near.

I thought about his hands on my body touching me, in ways that I had never thought of a man touching me before. Thinking about it set my skin on fire, and I was craving his cool touch to put it out. Only his touch could. 'God am I loosing my mind? Thinking about Jasper like this, I'm setting myself up this isn't going to work.'

I trailed my hand down my body teasing my skin as I thought about him. I didn't really know what I was doing only that I needed to release whatever I had bottled up inside me. I pictured my hand was his, my touches from him. I sighed as I sunk down into the water loosing myself in my thoughts.

I thought of his lips teasing my neck, I thought his cold touch on my thighs, I thought of his teeth grazing the skin on my shoulder. I rolled my head back onto the floor; I could feel it building up inside me. My hand on my inner thigh, kneading the skin there…

My fingers soon wandered between my legs. And as soon as my mind caught up with them I was lost, the thought of Jasper doing anything like that drove me right over the cliff. Falling blissfully into my orgasm, my mouth fell open and my unoccupied hand grabbed at the edge of the tub. "… Jasp-jaspe-Jasper-ohh.." I moaned unable to stop myself.

If that was anything like what my first time could be like then I couldn't wait… As long as it was with him, I didn't want anyone else....

"Bella are you okay I thought I heard…I thought I heard … heard you call me." Jasper heard me! 'Crap, oh crap, mother of crap! SHIT' I turned to answer and I slid and fell into the middle of the tub with a splash. "Bella I swear to anything if you can't even manage bathing without dying I don't know what I'm going to do! Do you need help?!"

I jumped up at of the tub the water swishing at my hips. "Jasper Whitlock I swear if you open that door I will be very upset with you! I won't speak to you again!" I said as fast as I could. I heard his hand let go of the door knob. "Okay Bella just try not to drown will you?"

"Go away Jasper." "Ok but we should leave soon its nearly noon…" Wow had I been in here that long… "Okay let me dry off and get dressed, be out soon." I sighed when I heard him leave; I was so embarrassed he had heard me! And then it hit me…

Holy crap! He FELT me too then. I was gonna die, all the blood was in my head I had none left in my body… Yep I was gonna die! I got out and dried off and got dressed. I noticed I needed a shirt and opened the door and walked to the bed room where Jasper was sitting on the bed at the other side of the room looking at the garden.

I crawled across the bed, and I felt him stiffen a little. "So how was your bath Bella?" I blushed. "I think I'm falling in love with your tub actually… Hey Jasper?" He didn't look at me instead. "Mmhmm?" I climbed off the bed and stood in front of him. "I was calling you because as you can see I can't go over there shirtless. You said you would hurt them…"

Jasper stood up and looked at me all seriously like he sometimes did. "Bella I said I would hurt ANY guy they aren't special…" I smiled and he calmed down his muscles relaxed visibly. "I need a shirt… Can I?" And to my surprise Jasper started un-buttoning his shirt.

My mind traveled instantly to the gutter, as I tried to memorize every second, ever piece of his exposed chest as it came into view. "Jasp..! What… Are you doing!?" Jasper slid his shirt off and I put my hand on his chest instantly looking at his crescent shaped marks.

"I like this shirt on you, plus if I remember right I gave it to you…" I was to busy tracing a mark over his heart to pay much attention to what he was saying when he grabbed my hands stopping me. "… Bella please, I'm not used to… Anyone really, just stop okay Bella."

Without fully thinking about what I was doing or how he might react, I leaned forward and kissed the mark over his heart, placing my cheek against it. "…Jasper, I don't understand why you want to hide your scars from me. They are a part of you without them you wouldn't be you. Jasper I love your scars, every single one of them."

Jasper didn't say anything but he dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around me putting his chin on my head. "I'm just not ready Bella, to tell you about my scars would mean I would have to relive that time all over again and I just don't want to right now."

I moved my head to look up at him. "Jasper you don't have to tell me, I just don't want you to hide them from me… they really are beautiful." I kissed another one, and then when he didn't stop me I moved down a little and kissed another, and so forth until he pulled me up and kissed my forehead and said to get dressed.

I put the white shirt on and buttoned the middle three buttons leaving the rest undone and rolling the sleeves to my elbows. "Okay Jasper I think I'm ready." Jasper came from the closet wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt. And with that we left the house and headed back to the Cullen's.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I sat on the edge of the bed farthest from the door. Her words, the way I heard them, and her feelings when she said them still plagued my mind. "_Jasp-jaspe-Jasper-oh-h!.." _I knew I had heard her wrong, my old age must be getting to me I told myself. But that feeling, it nearly knocked me on my knees; it was so strong, so overwhelming.

I couldn't get it out of my mind, and then when she came in the room all I could think about was what I had FELT her doing, I had FELT what she FELT it was indescribable, in the best of ways. And then when she stood in front of me with her innocent look on her face, it unnerved me how she could do that and then look like this after.

Didn't she think I would feel her? I looked at her and noticed the water dripping off her hair. I could see every drop perfectly as it slid down her. I closed my eyes. After I had taken my shirt off and she had kissed my chest. I felt fire where her mouth had been it felt good but at the same time bad because I wanted more. I knew I was feeling her feels but I was also aware some of them were mine.

I let her kiss me a few more times before I stopped her afraid maybe I was sending her emotions back at her causing all of this. After she got dressed and I grabbed a new shirt we headed to the house, when we arrived we found everyone in the kitchen waiting. Except for Rosalie who seemed to be missing, Bella looked to Alice first and handed her the overnight bag. "I really think next time I should pick out my own clothes Alice…"

Alice smiled and took the bag. "We will talk about this later. I'm sure you're hungry! Esme did most of the cooking but I made the orange juice!" Alice seemed very excited that she got to help. I watched her clap her hands together and lead Bella to that table with the other following and talking along with her.

I decided to excuse myself and go hunt really quick as last night with Bella was starting to take its toll on me…

I found a few quick meals in the woods across the river, after I finished I cleaned up at the cottage and headed back to the Cullen's. Entering the house I didn't see Bella, I listened to her heart beat and followed it to the porch. She was outside with Edward. I was about to go outside when I thought maybe I should wait here for her, giving her privacy and all.

**~*Bella's POV~**

After I ate and talked to everyone I wandered out onto the porch, I leaned against the railing and looked out at trees in awe. I heard the screen door shut behind me and turned to see it was the pianist, the arrogant pianist. "May I speak with you Bella?"

"Depends on how you do it I guess." Edward stood near the railing next to me and was looking out at the woods. "Bella … I can hear peoples thoughts, did Alice tell you that?" I shook my head at him. "No but I didn't ask her." Edward turned to me. "The other night when I left suddenly, it was because I couldn't read your thoughts. It was quiet unnerving…"

The thought of him looking around in my mind upset me. "Why do you need to? If you have a question just ask me?" I snapped out at him. "Bella…I wasn't trying to upset you." I sighed. "Look Edward, I just think that its rude to read someone's personal thoughts, if they can't do the same. I don't know why you can't hear me but I'm glad you can't."

"I have a hard time trusting people-" "When you can't scan their thoughts? Well then this should be interesting for you. You will just have to get to know me like a normal person." Edward smirked at me. "I think your companion is turning green, I'm leaving now. Thank you for your time Bella." And with that he went inside, and Jasper came out.

"I was trying not to interrupt." I laughed. "And you were listening to the whole thing, how respectable." I teased him. "Hey jasper can he read your thoughts?" Jasper nodded. "Why can't he read my thoughts? Do you think there is something wrong with me?" Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "No I think it is him with the troubles, Bella remember I can feel your emotions, Alice can apparently see your future. Maybe you are meant to be the thorn in his side." He said jokingly, I swatted him.

"You're not nice Jasper." He kissed the top of my head. "I think I told you that before." I grinned "Yea but now I think I'm starting to believe you." He laughed at me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we are gonna run out of things to talk about?"

"There was a time when I thought we might, but we haven't seemed to yet." Alice took that moment to appear behind me. "Hey Bella, Charlie wanted to know if you wouldn't mind staying her until Monday night. He has to go and lend a hand in a town a few hours from here."

Alice had the cordless phone up to her shoulder as she spoke. "I wouldn't want to be a bother I should probably go with my dad." Alice lifted the phone. "She said she would love to stay, yes she seems excited I'm really glad she decided to move down here. Yes I will tell her. Thank you, goodbye chief Swan." And hung up the phone.

"You are the first person that has allowed me to dress them in you don't want to know how many years so if its okay with you I want you to stay. You can call him back if you like?" I felt Jasper tense a little and I shook my head 'no' well it was Friday now, what's a few more days…

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Jasper without so much as a 'be right back'. She led me to her room and my nightmare began again, the only down side was my hair falling out from all the tugging and curling and teasing she would do to it.

We talked a while before we got on the subject of the outfit. "I still don't understand I saw that night going differently… Though I didn't see a bunny or a spider…" I sighed and pulled my legs up to rest my chin on them, effectively slipping my feet out of the white slip on heels Alice was making me wear.

They weren't near as big as the last pair thankfully. "That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life…" Alice smiled at me. "More embarrassing then this morning?"

"Okay so second embarrassing moment…" Alice had me dressed in another sun dress, this one was white with a thick blue stripe around my wait and the straps had tiny blue roses on them, along with the lower half of the dress. It was also lace up with a blue string.

"Alice I feel like a doll in this, why all these dresses? Can't you throw me some pants?" Alice nodded at me and returned to her closet. "Yes but I thought you would like wearing something similar to what girls wore back when Jasper was your age."

I shook my head. "Back then girls were born knowing how to walk in heels I wasn't." Alice threw a pair for shorts and a long sleeve blue shirt at me. "Yes well I think Jasper likes how they look on you."

I blushed. "Alice do you really think so?" Alice nodded at me and I slipped my feet back into the shoes and stood up trying to walk to the dresser so she could do my hair but I tripped taking my second step.

"Ok strappy it is." I grimaced. "Don't you have a pair of slip on's I could wear..?" Alice frowned over at me but held up a pair of blue flats. "But Jasper is so much taller then you…"

I smiled and slipped off the heels, walking to Alice and grabbing the shoes. "Yes but if my face is always on the floor he is gonna be REALLY taller then me." She smiled and directed me back to the dresser and started on my hair.

"Alice do you mind if I change later, I really am not the best person to wear dresses…" "Sure that's just more clothes I can try on you!" And with that statement I knew the next few days I would be a life sized Barbie, but oddly enough for Alice I didn't mind. She was very sweet and easy to be around. I liked her a lot even though we hadn't spent much time together.

When Alice was done I had my hair in a ponytail that had been curled a little and teased. And I had two curled strips of hair down on each side of my face. She had managed lip gloss on me before I tried to bolt from the room. "Alice tonight please don't pack another red nighty…" She grinned at me and led me down stairs.

I felt so much better in these shoes as I could walk without fear of my face impacting the floor. Jasper met me downstairs and I smiled at him. "Another dress Bella what's gotten into you?" I giggled. "Alice and her closet. I think she is hiding a few centuries worth the clothes in there…"

Alice nodded beside me and Jasper held his hand out for me, I took it and followed him to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were in there. "Hey Alice is there any place to go swimming around here it's really hot." "Yea but we don't like going there."

I stared at her for a moment before looking at Esme and Carlisle. "Hey why don't you guys have a pool?" Carlisle looked up at me. "Bella would you like to go swimming?" I smiled and bit my lip. "…Maybe, it's just so hot and it would be a ton of fun…"

Carlisle looked at Esme and they spoke too fast for me to understand everything they were saying. "You're here until Monday night or Tuesday morning?" I nodded. "Alice call chief Swan and inform him that Bella is coming with us on a hiking trip and we will be back Tuesday afternoon." I looked at Jasper and he shook his head.

He had as much of and idea of what's going on as I did I was guessing. I noticed Esme mentioning plane tickets and passports. And before I knew it Rosalie was down stairs talking about stopping somewhere in another country to go shopping…What had I gotten myself into?

**~*~End Chapter~*~**

**A/n: Ok guys hope you liked it R/R it! Also I would like to add it may be Friday before the next chapter is out, I'm trying to keep it to one at least every four days, things just seem to keep popping up… I will try to make a longer chapter if it takes a while to get it out… Thanks for the great reviews you guys are wonderful! –Bows- I'm so pleased to write for you all!**

**If you have any questions, R/R and I will answer them in the next chapter!**

**~*~POLL~*~**

**WHERE DO YOU THINK THEIR GOING?**

**?~*~?**

**AND WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM GO?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**THANKS GUYS! R/R!!!**


	10. Chapter 7 Isle Esme

**A/N: I noticed it said in the book the house was pretty big for such a small island so I hope you all don't mind my small add on's to the house being they never fully described it … I think Esme's isle is a magical place and do not wish to alter it in any negative way and I hope you all like what I do change… Enjoy! **

**~Chapter Seven~**

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~*Isle Esme*~**

**~Bella's POV~**

After we left we flew to Denali Alaska, to pick up some friends Alice had told me. It had taken almost three hours to leave the house because Alice wanted to make sure she and Rosalie packed enough clothes. And that was them moving at an unbelievable speed. Jasper had only packed a duffle bag worth the stuff and well Alice had packed for me…

It was nice that the Cullen's had a person who would fly them around whenever they liked. It was kind of like having your own plane. When we arrived at the house after driving a little ways everyone got out and headed up to the house but Jasper held me back to talk to me first.

"Bella you remember the sex crazed sisters I mentioned…" I nodded quietly. "Those are them, they know I'm an empath and I'm worried at what they might try, and last time I was here I was here for months." I laughed at Jasper. "Jasper you're going to be fine, they are just women. Want me to hold your hand?"

That's when I heard Edward laughing a little bit ahead of us which made Jasper growl and stand and walk passed me. 'Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much..' I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry…" Jasper put his hand over mine. "Forgiven."

After we reached the house, we were greeted by a woman about my height and age with blonde hair and the same golden eyes. She of course looked like a model with her bold eyelashes, and her soft plump looking lips. Her body was tiny but she had at least a c cup. Her figure a perfect hourglass, I decide it was best not to stare and went back to laying my head on Jasper's back.

"Hi everyone Tanya is in the back getting ready why don't you all go sit in the living room, it shouldn't be long." We started to walk inside when she stopped me and Jasper. "Hello handsome, where hav- uhm hun you have something attached to your. Erhm waist." I blushed and I knew she was meaning me.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out from behind him. "This is Bella, the human I told you about." The woman looked me up and down before huffing. I heard Edward cough and start laughing before starting to walk inside. "What's so funny Edward?" I asked and he turned around.

"I don't really think I should say. It's rude to read someone's thoughts when they can't read yours as you said." He turned around and no soon took a step when "I think you're a little plain is all." Edward and everyone else looked at her and I stood there with wide eyes.

What had I done? I felt jaspers arms around my waist as he pulled me to him, and I instantly knew. She was the girl, the one he had been with… I was so jealous at that moment I didn't think before I spoke. "I will have you no that you can ask any guy a blonde with boobs and no ass is overrated. I would take plain old brown hair and a normal figure any day!" I huffed my face beat red.

She smirked at me and the crossed her arms and smiled. "I see why he likes you, I'm Katrina." I blushed and smiled back. "God I'm sorry I don't know why I was so hateful, it's Bella." Katrina started to walk inside. "Yea well don't apologize just yet you haven't met Tanya." As we walked by Emmett started roaring with laughter; before Rosalie whacked him a good one.

"Dear did you forget your wife is a NATURAL BLONDE!" Rosalie scowled sitting on his lap. Emmett grabbed her and hugged her close to his body. "No never baby but you my angel have the body of no less then a goddess, and don't get me started on your cute little a-" 'Whoa!' I covered my ears as I watched Rosalie swat him playfully and kiss him.

A few moments later a taller woman with strawberry blonde curly hair came storming into the room. "Kate, Esme I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to come with you all. Demetri is coming down from Italy for some reason and has requested to use our manor…"

I watched Kate's eyes light up and they screamed 'up to no good'. "Oh well if Demetri is coming I will decline to. Did he say what he wanted sister?" Tanya shook her head and then saw me. "Nothing only that he had important business here. Who's the human?"

Kate spoke before I could. "This is Bella, Jaspers human." This time when Edward laughed I didn't have to ask because she just stated it. "What a waste…" Carlisle was about to speak up when Jasper did. "I won't have you speaking to Bella like this; Tanya just because she intimidates you does not give you the reason to be so bad-tempered with her."

Tanya hissed at him and in doing so at me and stepped towards us. "This is my house Whitlock and I won't be talked to like that." Jasper pulled me behind him; I could see that Alice was standing next to him along with Emmett suddenly. "And neither will Bella, not while I'm around."

I was mainly talking to myself but everyone heard apparently. "Why is everyone fussing about me I'm just a normal human girl with brown hair and brown eyes and I'm short and hell I even have spilt ends-" I hadn't noticed but both sisters had started to listen in on my rant.

"- And yet all you three can do is complain about me I mean god, you all look like life sized Barbie's and your jealous of me. Is all of your kind this tweaked out or just the girls… Well besides Alice, and Esme…" And then I heard Edward chuckle followed by Esme and Alice.

Emmett just stood there waiting to grab the first one that moved, he was really eyeballing Rosalie until she smiled and laughed softly. Carlisle stood up. "Well girls I believe its time for us to go, next time I hope you all will play together a little more nicely." Tanya just looked as pissed as ever when we started to leave.

She followed me and Jasper to the door we were the last people to leave. Kate was talking with Edward by the car. "Jasper if you ever want to… Ah well I shouldn't go into details, but you know stay in bed all day, well and night. With someone do come by." Her voice was covered in lust, it was sickening to watch. I glared at her and Jasper grabbed my waist.

"Oh that's quite alright Tanya I have someone I already do that with, right Bella?" Jasper said making Tanya fume. I wasn't satisfied yet though and I turned to Jasper, looking into his eyes the best I could to try and tell him to go along. When he smirked I stood on my tip toes and went to kiss the side of his mouth.

But when he moved to kiss me full on the mouth I was shocked, but quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. "God make me sick will you two leave already." Jasper smiled against my lips and I sighed against his and kissed him again, I wanted him to kiss me again but he sat me down and lead me away from the house and to the car blushing worse then ever.

When we were almost to the car he leaned to my ear and whispered. "Sorry if I got carried away, that was what you wanted right?" 'Oh god yes and so much more…!!!!!' But I settled for nodding my head and starring at my feet. After we got in the car and took off I settled into Jasper's lap. The car seated three in front and four in back so needless to say I was sitting in jaspers lap. It was a mini van, and Edward had cursed when we got it saying how much he hated them.

After we got back to the plane I spent the rest of the day flying to wherever we were going. Sometime late that night Jasper woke me up and told me we had landed I was so sleepy I barely noticed him carrying me off the plane and into a car where we drove to some docks and got on a boat.

Jasper carried me inside to a cabin area that had long booth seats lining the small inside area. He laid me down; I felt him lay a cool cloth on me and opened my eyes. Jasper was sitting up in front of me with his bare chest shining from the light coming from the upper deck. "Beautiful…" I whispered reaching out to touch him, he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek turning his face and kissing it lightly.

I shifted uncomfortably in Alice's dress. "Jasper where are we?" I leaned up and slid his shirt on saying thanks as I did. "We are on a boat in Brazil; the Cullen's have an island about two and a half hours from here." I sighed and sunk into the seat. "Jasper will you lay down with me?" "Of course, as long as I am not to cold."

Jasper laid down in front of me and I turned to face the wall, as he wrapped his arms around me. "No I like this." I said blushing; I knew he would assume I was referring to his temperature, but I was really talking about his arms around me.

We stayed like that until the boat docked; I had been sleeping on and off the entire time. When Esme came down to tell us we were here; I had fallen asleep and didn't realize until Jasper picked me up to carry me off the boat, I tried to get his shirt off but he wouldn't let me down to. "But Jasper they will see-"

Jasper held me to his chest as he walked out of the cabin and off the boat. "I'm not concerned about them Bella go back to sleep." He sounded so sure but as I looked around I noticed them staring at his scars as he walked by, none had looks of disgust or anger but of sadness confusion, and shock.

Jasper walked with Esme and the others to the house and went inside. "Where should I take her?" Esme smiled down at me. "The first door down the hall, it's the blue room, and Alice will bring your things in."

I looked around briefly noticing the house had the same white on white color scheme as the Cullen's house in forks, I also noticed how open it was with the large windows and placement of things. We were standing in the cross section between the living room and kitchen I noticed the hallway was straight ahead.

Jasper took me down the hall until he came to the first door; I noticed the hall continued down in an L shape, I also noticed a small set of black steps near the door next to ours. Jasper carried me into the room and I quickly noticed why it was called the blue room.

The walls were dark paneled in teak; the bed was fitted in blue silks. It was a perfectly proportioned room with a full sized bed and a dresser next to one wall and a bench with a long mirror on the other. The bench had colorful pillow's decorating its wooden frame in shade of light blue. The bed was framed by a beautiful wooden headboard under a large window that looked out to the water.

Jasper carried me to the bed; Alice soon appeared and set down his duffle and two other bags. She smiled at me and shut the door mouthing 'good night.' I sat up and shrugged off Jasper's shirt.

"It's so… Hot!" I breathed trying to reach the back strings of this prison type dress Alice loved to put me in. Jasper sat behind me with a leg on either side of me his cold touch was so much more then welcomed to my searing hot body. His hands made quick work of unlacing the back of my dress.

"Bella we are on an island somewhere outside of Brazil, did you think it would be cold?" Jasper finished the string and then grabbed the zipper. "No its just SO hot… I don't even want to put on my sleep clothes." I groaned as he slid the zipper down, once he unzipped it fully I could feel his cold hands leave me and I frowned. "Bella if you would like I can stay somewhere else during the nights so you can sleep a little more… Comfortably…"

I shook my head and leaned back into his bare chest sighing contently. "You're not going anywhere, do you no how absolutely great your body FEELS against me right now?" I said grabbing his arms and putting them around me. His skin was the closest thing to ac I had.

It dawned on me a few moments later how my statement had sounded and I blushed when I heard him chuckle. "Well Bella I at least have to leave long enough for you to get dressed." I sighed and wiggled my back against his cold chest one last time before I sat up. Jasper got up, slipping his shirt back on and exited the room so I could change.

I walked to the bags Alice had set down and unzipped the first one, and I was overwhelmed with lace and stringy things. I quickly zipped it and went to the next one, it was sadly pretty much the same except I managed to find a peach colored night gown that came to my upper thigh. It was silk with lace trimming along the bottom and along my breast. I also found some peach colored panties that covered at least the front half of me. They to were lace and happened to be a thong, with wide strips of lace going over my hips and down to, well that's not important…

I no sooner slipped them up on my body and lowered my night gown and Jasper knocked on the door. "Uhm come on in." Jasper opened the door and took one look at me and shut it again. My eyes widened and I thought at first I did something wrong until I heard a growl resonating down the hallway.

I quickly padded out of the room and down the hall barefoot as I kicked the shoes off before I left the room. I followed Jasper as he went up the black steps and through a fogged glass door. After I went out the door I noticed we were standing on part of the roof of the house, it was, like the rest of the house wooden floor, and there was a railing going around the whole thing. I Saw Alice sitting on a bed at the other end. The bed was up on a low wooden frame that lifted the top end of the bed into a reclining position. There were no pillows only a large tan quilt on it.

Alice stood up wide eyed and yet smiled sheepishly. "Hello Jasper… And Bella." Jasper whipped his head around so fast I almost had to do a double take. Jasper yanked off his shirt popping the buttons as he did and quickly covered me up in it. "Bella please go back to the room." I saw Alice frown, at almost the same time I did. "She really liked that shirt." Alice said to Jasper.

I nodded, "I did! that was my shirt and now it's all torn up!" I huffed at him. Jasper groaned at me. "Bella I have others just please!" And then I heard Edwards voice from behind me. "Bella not that the view isn't an improvement now that you're here, I think Jasper is just trying to keep you from showing you're… More intimate parts to us men…" Edward seemed sincere enough and I blushed and nodded at him, and then turned back to Jasper. "Don't yell at Alice it's too hot here for me to wear much else." Jasper shook his head. And I heard Emmett yell from the sandy beach outside the house by where we were.

"Oh come on old man relax, Alice can't help it she was probably a nudist in her former life. I know Rose was!" 'That wasn't helping…' I thought and Alice scowled at Emmett as Edward laughed at her. Jasper bundled me up in his arms and went back to the room without saying another word. After he closed the door I sat in the middle of the bed sliding his shirt off.

"Jasper if it bothers you I can ask Esme for something else." Jasper put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Bella as long as you are comfortable I'm ok." I smiled as a wickedly evil thought entered my head I just hoped I was brave enough to do it.

I sat up on my knees on the bed. "Jasper would you mind, taking your pants off and laying down with me in your boxers? It's just so hot…" I felt my cheeks burn red as I asked. But Jasper did it none the less, and I was almost too caught up in watching to do what I had originally set out to.

I watched him pop the button free and unzip them; it was almost slow motion for me as I saw them fall carelessly to the floor. I took in his form briefly as I watched the moon light dance off his gorgeous body. His scars shimmering almost in the light, I found the nerve I was looking for and reached down to grab the bottom of my nightgown I started to lift it up inch by inch, until I knew you could almost see my peach colored thong.

Jasper suddenly pinned me to the bed my hands above my head and his face hovering over mine. "What in the hell are you doing Bella?!" His face was so shocked it was so hard not to smile. 'Come on hold it together now! Don't smile! Don't laugh! Crap Bella don't smile!'

I frowned and bit my bottom lip. "You said… As long as I was comfortable." And Jasper groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder letting go of my hands. 'Don't smile, don't laugh, don't smile, don't- ah screw it!' and I burst into a fit of giggles. Jasper instantly knew what I had done and growled playfully against my shoulder. "Awe Jasper I was only joking! You should have seen you face though!" I giggled.

"That's not funny Bella I thought I was sending my emotions to you, you know Rosalie and Emmett consider this another honeymoon? And you don't want to know what Esme and Carlisle are doing…"

**~Jasper's POV~**

I honestly didn't understand why Alice couldn't leave something respectable for Bella to wear she knew me and Bella were not intimate; and yet she still sent Bella these tiny little outfits that hardly covered anything. I had gone up there to demand an explanation but when I found out Bella had followed me I just wanted to get her out of eye sight.

I knew it was Bella's body and she choose to wear it, but I just felt maybe she wasn't saying anything because she didn't want to hurt her feelings. But damn it Bella wasn't her play thing. After knowing both men had seen her in this state, I found the talk rather pointless and decided it best just to take her back to the room.

After we were in the room and she sat down on the bed I looked at her and realized part of my frustration was that as we were here in this room two other couples were on the island; one at the beach and one in the room at the end of the L shaped hallway, doing things that were sending massive amounts of lust my way.

Bella had asked me to sleep in my boxers and on any OTHER night that would have been fine but tonight it just seemed like walking on a fine line to no where good. But after she explained why I couldn't help but comply, I could feel how hot her skin was and with the hot air around us I understood perfectly why she wanted me to.

I had caught wind of Carlisle saying there would be an ac installed tomorrow for Bella. After I had undressed and looked up I had seen Bella inching her nightgown up, I didn't register at first what she was doing but as soon as I did I had her pinned to the bed at the same time I was thinking about it. Her reply to me inquiring to what in the hell she was doing was simply my end straw, my last defense, this island would kill me.

It wasn't until I heard her laughing I understood she was just playing and yet it wasn't funny to me. Being fully aware of the emotion's closing around me I was almost certain I had let my guard slip and had emitted these feelings onto Bella. And yet here she is laughing like everything is okay, because she doesn't understand how serious to me it was.

I told her what was going on around us and her face softened to an understanding look and she stopped laughing. "…I'm sorry Jasper I didn't know…" Then I decided to do something very against my better judgment. "…Bella you have know idea what it feels like, or how hard it is to keep all of these feelings to myself." I watched Bella frown. "Can't you block them out Jasper?"

I took my hand and ran my finger tips up her arm letting small pulses of what I was feeling go to her threw my touches. "Can you block it out Bella?" I watched her bite her lip and shake her head 'no'. I furthered my point by moving my fingers to her knee; I slid them slowly down the inside. "Bella this is very serious, if I ever were to loose my concentration, everyone around us would feel what you're feeling…" I slid my hand down until it was inches from her nightgown. "Only it would be a lot stronger then what you're feelin-"

As soon as my fingertips brushed the nightgown on her upper thigh, Bella grabbed my hand and held it there. Her eyes slid closed and her back arched slightly off the bed. I stopped breathing as soon as I smelled her arousal. It didn't help much though because I already had it in my lungs, I could taste her in my mouth. Bella laced her fingers in with mine that were on her thigh. "Jasper…" My name rolled off her tongue so musically, I knew then I had gotten carried away.

As I went to let go and break contact with her, her other hand grabbed my wrist that was above her head. I didn't understand what she was doing, I felt her slide her hand up my arm and around my neck, feeling her pull down on my neck I leaned in closer to her. Bella looked up at me, and smiled sheepishly. "Jasper.. I can help, if you want me to…"

I searched her emotions and was hit with her arousal, my eye's started to drift back into my head and my eyes slid closed. When I felt her lean up and kiss me, my eyes snapped open like I had been shocked, this wasn't right. These emotions weren't hers, I made her feel this; these feelings weren't even mine. This wasn't right I kept saying over and over again in my head as Bella ran her tongue along my lower lip. The feeling was so erotic, her hot tongue sliding over my lip causing my eyes to close. "Bella…" I sighed and it was just enough for her to slide her tongue into my mouth.

I growled low in my chest and I started to cave as her tongue slid over mine, I started to kiss her back regardless of how wrong it may have been. Right now it felt right to both of us, and that's where we were right now. I was lying in a bed kissing my Bella… For some reason it filled me with a certain amount of happiness when that thought entered my head… My Bella.

I felt Bella's hand slide down her thigh taking mine with hers. I groaned and pulled my hand away from hers placing it above her head like my other hand. I broke the kiss, "Bella we have to stop this." Bella slid her hand down my neck and to my chest. She shook her head. "Jasper I'm fine, really." She sounded so sure but this wasn't her, these feelings weren't hers.

"Bella I can't it isn't right. These aren't our feelings." I felt her other hand slide up my back. "If your feeling like this or worse, Jasper I want to help." I knew I had stopped emitting emotions to her by this point as I had grown irritated. "Bella your not an object for me to use, this isn't right." Bella bit her lip as the harshness of my words sunk in. "That wasn't what I thought…" Tears brimmed in her eyes and I knew I had let my emotions get the better of me.

I sighed and leaned down on to my elbows and looked down at her. "Bella I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings; I just know how much this may feel okay now when it really isn't. Darlin I just don't want us to get caught up in this and do something we can't take back." Bella nodded but she wouldn't look at me. I knew she felt rejected, I knew it was my fault. I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her nose, and her other cheek. "Bella talk to me… please."

Bella shook her head but reached up and placed her hands on my face. She brought her lips to mine slowly and I watched her close her eyes when she kissed me her tears finally escaping down her cheeks. I brushed them away as I cupped the sides of her face and kissed her back. She pulled back, her eyes still closed. "Please Jasper tell me what you feel."

"I was only trying to show you a little of how I was feeling I never meant for all of this to happen, I don't want you to do anything because I made you feel that way, if you are going to do this or anything more with someone I think it should be your feelings guiding you Bella."

I gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before lying down beside her. Bella turned to me and snuggled into my neck; I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Jasper what are you feeling, around you now?" I sighed and kissed the top of her head. "It's not as bad now Bella, don't worry about it I have been channeling peoples feelings for a long time now."

I could tell Bella was drifting to sleep as her heart beat was evening out; I rested my chin against her head and sighed. "Jasper… I really did want to kiss you…" I felt a lot of love rolling off her as she fell asleep. I knew she did and I felt bad because it was my fault that she did… I promised myself I would make it up to her tomorrow…

**~Bella's POV~**

Sometime early that morning before the sun came up I woke up in a sweat. I found Jasper sitting on the blue bench, one leg drawn up to rest his chin on his knee, the other carelessly swinging back and fourth. "Jasper, what's wrong why did you get up?" Jasper stared at me like I was the most edible thing in the room; he watched my face as I smiled at him and ruffled my hair as I sat up. Jasper smirked at me and I gasped, I felt my heart skip a beat and I didn't know what to say. Jasper looked so perfect sitting there without his shirt or pants, just basking in the rays of the fading moonlight.

I went to get off the bed when he shook his head at me. "Bella I don't want you around me right now." I felt instantly hurt, but then when he closed his eyes and moved to place his forehead against his knee, something about his body language told me I knew why. "Are they at it again already?" Jasper growled, but responded soon after. "All of them, its maddening they have forever to do this why do they all have to pick the same day? Even Edward and Alice are…"

I got off the bed and saw Jasper tense, I didn't care I walked up to him anyways and put my hands on his head, leaning against him and kissing the back of his head. "Jasper hunny we can go some where else if you want…" I started feeling the lust coming off him and I could feel myself getting very turned on. I felt my knee's start to wobble and I gripped his shoulders. Jasper hands instantly grasped my hips and he looked up at me.

His eyes looked like they were pleading for something, anything really that would help. I felt my knees wobble again, this time I nearly fell, but before I could I found myself on the bed. "Jasper…" I whispered and pulled his face up to mine, he buried it in my neck. "I promise you we won't do anything I don't want to… please let me help, Jasper I love you…" I felt him kiss my neck, and thought that was his way of declining nicely.

And then I felt his hand on the other side of my neck pulling it over so he could better access the side of my neck; he began kissing and sucking on it fiercely. I clung to Jasper this feeling was so new to me; it was exciting and wonderful and completely over whelming.

"Jasp-Jasper…" I gasped digging my fingers into his back as I tried to arch into him. Jasper stopped long enough to lick up my neck and start to kiss my ear. He was panting a lot for someone who didn't need air.

"Bella… Are you… Is this okay?" I didn't say anything only turned my head and kissed him with as much force as I could, afraid the moment would slip away if I let it. Our tongues slid together harmoniously, blissfully, and I felt him lean into me. I felt Jasper, I mean I REALLY FELT Jasper.

I moaned into his mouth and my hands slid down grabbing his lower back trying to urge him to push against me. Jasper growl against my lips and leaned up causing me to whimper.

That was until I felt the palm of his cold hand on my panties, rubbing me, sending me feelings that were so unbearably strong, I leaned up and bit down on his shoulder not wanting people to here me cry out his name. "Bella I thought this would help… Its only making it …. So much harder…" He groaned.

I placed my hand over his and started to move our hands together creating a pleasant mixture of hot and cold. "Please just a little longer Jasper…" I sent every bit of emotion I was feeling right now to him, as I felt the aching in my stomach building fast.

"…Ugh Fuck me Bella..!" Jasper let his head fall to my shoulder, as I felt one of his cold fingers slip under my panties and slide in between my wet lips. That nearly did it right there, as I was about hit my release I fisted my hand in the sheets by my side and arched into him crying out his name.

…And then I woke up.

My eyes snapped open and I noticed I was all hot and sweaty, where was Jasper? I didn't see him anywhere in the room. Not a second later there was a knock at my door; I pulled my sheet up to cover myself "its open." The door opened swiftly and it was Edward caring a plate of fruit.

"Good morning, Jasper went to hunt he should be back later. In the mean time, here is your breakfast." He said and handed me the plate. There was every kind of fruit imagine able pealed and cut up, along with some eggs and bacon. "Thank you, this looks really good." Edward nodded and turned to leave.

"Would you mind sitting in here and keeping me company?" Edward stopped moving with his hand on the door. "Bella, it seems a little inappropriate, in your state of undress and your companion isn't here." I scowled at him. "God Edward you making sound like I wanted you to do more then talk with me. And I will have you know Jasper isn't my boyfriend! Thank you very much." Edward chuckled and shut the door. "As you wish, what is it you want to talk about?"

Edward sat on the bench and looked up at me as I ate. "Well… What's there to do here?" "Swimming, snorkeling, looking at the coral reefs, there are some submerged caves to look at, and I guess there is a small bit of forest you can explore up by the cliff. Other then that there are some porpoises, but they don't like our kind much." I had almost finished eating and glanced up at him. "Why not?"

Edward smirked up at me. "Because they unlike you are smart… Tell me you really have no idea what we are?" I glared at him, why did he have to be so arrogant sometimes. "No I don't because Jasper said that was the only way he could be with me is if I didn't know. But now…" I shook my head and went back to eating.

"But now you want to know?" I nodded. "I thought you couldn't read my mind." Edward laughed softly. "Bella I don't have to read your mind to read what written clearly on your face." I set my plate on the bed. "Edward is the big secret really so bad? I mean you guys are the nicest most generous people I've ever met and Jasper-"

Edward stood up. "Bella you need to realize we are different from our kind. The true root of kind is not someone or thing you want to meet, Jasper was one of those very being not to long ago. Bella we are dangerous, what you're doing is worse then playing with sharks with your hand cut open. It's only a matter of time."

I scooted off my bed and glared up at Edward. "Jasper is NOT going to hurt me EVER. I know that because I know Jasper! Because I-" Edward looked down at me and frowned.

"Because you love him? I admire you, for that, for being a person who can love someone they don't know. And knowing they don't know who they are because the person is afraid to tell them. You are a strong person, but this here is bordering stupid. We are dangerous no amount of love can change that." I shook my head.

"You don't understand now, but just wait you will see Jasper is different. Because I believe in him, I believe you're different too; you just hate your kind to much to see that you're not like them." I spoke from my heart and hoped he would see the honesty in my words.

Edward did not move at first but when he did he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I really wish I could read your mind sometimes." I smiled up at him. "Would you mind taking me swimming?" "The beach is right outside why don't you go swimming, Jasper should be here soon." I frowned "You just don't like being around me?" Edward shook his head. "I don't trust myself as much as you do."

I walked to the door and opened it. "It seems to me like you just need a friend Edward, I'm going to change and I want you to take a walk with me please." Edward stared at me for a minute I think wondering how he had gotten stuck in this and then left. "Oh hey can you get Alice please." Edward was already halfway down the hall and he muttered out a 'sure' and kept walking.

I shut the door and crouched over one of the bags, before I had a chance to grab more then a tan swim suit with white bikini strings Alice came in. "Hey Bella here is your clothes." I looked up at her and grinned ear to ear. "No dress?" She shook her head "Nope, no dress."

She laid out a pair of faded blue jean shorts that looked a little torn in parts and a white cotton tank top with orange star shaped flowers strewed across it. "Shoes?" Alice shook her head. She also held up a gold ankle bracelet. "Alice that's beautiful! I can't wear it, what if I loose it?!" I gasped. Alice smiled and flung it at me. I caught it, dropping my swim suit in the process. "It will look great on you, please."

I nodded and sat on the bed with a huff, I looked up at Alice. "Alice I don't know what to do, about Jasper…" Alice sat down beside me and put her arm around me. "Just let things happen Bella, they will happen when and if they are meant to…" I sighed it was nice having a girl to talk to. "Do you think you could help… I mean you can see the future…"

Alice laughed. "Sweetie what do you think all that lace is for? Its not there just to make you blush. But honestly Bella I'm not sure how much I can help you right now, I'm still trying to soak all of this in, but I'm trying." I nodded. "Bella if he loves you it's only a matter of time, trust him." "I do."

Alice let me get dressed then I went outside to meet Edward after brushing my hair up into a pony tail. Edward was still dressed in his slacks and blue t-shirt. But his shoes had disappeared. I walked up to him and held out my hand. "Come on you let's go!" I said smiling at him. Edward didn't reach to grab my hand so I grabbed it for him and started walking.

"What's it like seeing everything through your eyes?" I asked him as we walked the shore line of the beach the warm water washing over my feet. "Its very bright…" "What do you want to talk about then?" "Bella I'm not so much the talkative one, I really don't care. Your company alone is fine."

I stared up at him. "Are you always so polite Edward?" "Yes, does it bother you?" I shook my head. "Stop caring so much what I think, I'm not gonna run off." He chuckled at me. "You know what, I think I believe you."

We walked until we came up on some large gray rocks, when we got to them he lifted me up and sat me down on one taking a seat next to me. "Wow, the sand is really hot over here…" I said wiggling my feet in the air.

Edward didn't respond and I laid back and stared at him. Edward sparkled just like Jasper in the light, he was beautiful period but in the light… It just didn't seem fair. "What is it Bella?" I blushed up at him. "Its just I was thinking about how handsome you are. And how beautiful Alice is…" Edward smirked. "why aren't we together huh?" I nodded. "I love Alice, we are very close, but in the way a brother and sister would be."

"Why is it you don't seem lonely." Edward laid down next to me his hands behind his head. "I have always been alone Bella, after a while… it's just not important." "Well is it important to you?" "Why does it matter so much?" "It's okay we can change subject then."

Edward sighed. "Thank you, Jasper is back." I sat up on my elbows. "How do you know?" "Lets just say it comes with the cold skin and the glittering in the light bit." Edward slid down and held his hands up to me. "God why does this feel so high up now…" "Bella I will catch you." I shook my head and started inching to the edge before I slid and busted my head against the rock.

Edward caught me and laid me on the sand, "Bella? Bella, are you okay?!" I was dizzy at first but then opened my eyes and two Edwards came into focus. "…Owe that REALLY freaking hurt!" Edward looked so worried. "Are you okay Bella do I need to get Carlisle?" I scrunched up my face and tried to sit up at which he held me down.

"Why would you need to get Carlisle?" "Because Bella he's a doctor and you hit your head pretty hard." I rubbed the back of my head and winced. "I'm okay really this is nothing for me, just a bump…" Edward scooped me up, holding me away from his body as he walked. "Still I would like Carlisle's opinion."

As we came up to the house I saw Jasper and nearly wiggled my way out of Edwards grip to get to him….

**~Jasper's POV~**

That night after Bella went to sleep I had time to think, everyone had finally settled into doing things that took a little less energy, thankfully. Sometime between the night and the early morning Bella had wound herself around me. Her leg hiked up over my waist, her arm on my chest, and her nose against my neck. Which that was fine until, her scent changed, followed soon by her emotions.

Bella's arousal hit me like a bag of bricks, shocking me straight out of my thoughts, her hand began to wander up and down my chest as her leg would every once in awhile move a little up or down my waist. I found it barely endurable, and even less so when she started making noises. After I heard her moan and I felt her rub herself against my side I groaned and tried to move to leave.

Then I felt a sudden rush an overwhelming amount of arousal from her and I grabbed the side of the mattress. "…Ugh fuck me…" I placed my hand on her stomach even though I knew it was wrong I couldn't stand it, she had to get some release or I was going to loose it. I sent her feelings back at her. I felt her spike and then I felt the wave of her release, the feeling of it was unbelievable, in all my many years as I vampire I had never felt something so strong so good so breathtaking.

I groaned and rolled out of bed quickly dressing and exited the room I had to get away, I had to hunt.

I had Esme take me to the mainland where they hunted when they stayed here. I spent many hours hunting and thinking before I had my fill, afterwards me and Esme talked a little and walked about the mainland. We talked about Bella and what was best for her, or safest for that matter. She told me that it was okay to have doubts but that I should trust Bella too.

Esme and I decided to head back around midday; on the ride there we talked about Bella's mood swings lately and about how I worried I was about hurting her physically and emotionally.

We arrived at the house just in time for me to see Edward carrying Bella in the house. "What happened?" I demanded walking up to them, I watched Bella try to wiggle free from Edward but he wouldn't let her down. "Bella smashed her head on a rock pretty bad I was going to have Carlisle look at her."

I shook my head "I have enough experience to take care of that, no need to involve Carlisle." Bella smile and turned to Edward. "Thank you for keeping me company." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to come unhinged and quickly gave her to me after saying 'you're welcome' and going inside. Esme followed after him and I heard them talking in the living room as I walked towards the beach with her.

"Did you make a new friend Edward?"

"I might have, she is so strange, but I think I enjoyed myself."

I heard Esme's laugh. "I think she did too..."

I felt Bella lay her cheek against my chest. "How come you didn't wake me up before you left this morning?" I mentally groaned I wasn't ready for this conversation. "Emotions were getting the better of me, I'm gonna set you down over there passed though rocks, by the tree okay?" Bella nodded and I walked passed the rocks until I came to a palm tree surrounded by grass, and sat her down.

"Jasper I'm okay really it barely hurts anymore promise." I shook my head and looked at the back of her head, I found the spot where she hit her head and knew other then a sore bump she was indeed okay. "Am I going to die?" She asked sarcastically. "No not today." I sighed after realizing she was indeed okay. "So how are you holding up Bella? It doesn't look like you melted while I was gone…"

I heard her giggle and watched her lay down on the grassy. "Oh well I was melting when I woke up and you weren't there…" She said looking somewhere other then at me. "Bella I'm sorry I really had to leave." She still didn't turn to look at me. "You could have told me Jasper."

I crawled up over her body and leaned my face down to hers. "I'm sorry Bella." She pouted at me and I kissed the corner of her mouth. "Forgive me?" I kissed her again and she slowly nodded. Bella sat up and I moved to sit next to her pulling her into my lap. Bella turned in my lap and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Will you come swimming with me?" I nodded at her. I watched her stand and unbutton her shorts sliding them off,

I watched as she took off her tank top and pulled the band out of her hair shaking it loose, I couldn't understand how she didn't see how beautiful she really was. I undressed down to my boxers and followed her into the water where we swam around until dark and then when we got out Bella managed to somehow fall in the sand and then giggling she laid down, effectively getting sand just about everywhere on her.

I dropped to my knees in the sand and laughingly brushed her hair out of her face when she rolled over. "Okay I give you can't carry me anymore I have forgotten how to walk." Still laughing I leaned back on my heals.

"Bella you never could walk without falling." She threw sand at me and got up and jumped at me laughing. One thing led to another and soon we were both covered in white sand. After she yawned we decided to go inside or rather I did. I picked her up and carried her into the house.

We were greeted by Esme when we entered. "You two, go to the shower before you do anything else. You guys look like you just went through a sand storm." She mused smiling at us. "It's the door at the end of the hall before you hit our door." I nodded and walked towards it, Bella snuggled into my chest. Before reaching it I noticed it was occupied…

I turned and look at Esme, "Its full do u have another?" Esme paused for a second before answering. "Yes the guest bathroom by your room but-" I didn't wait for her to finish only nodded and went inside the door next to ours. I noticed a part of the right wall had two glass doors that opened up into a small walk in shower. We could both fit fine in the shower but I would have to sit on the bench while she showered off. I set her down and watched her face as she came to the same realization I had.

"I'm going to wait out here until your done Bella." I said but she grabbed my hand. "Yea and watch Esme hurt you for getting sand everywhere? Jasper what's the big deal it's not like we're going to be naked." And with that statement she led me into the shower after adjusting the water to the temperature she wanted. I sat on the wooden bench as she stood under the water and showered off.

Between watching the water roll down her body and the emotion's coming from the other bathroom and now Esme's room I was gripping the bench hard enough to do damage. I stood up "Bella I can't do this." We were touching now and she looked at me like she had done something wrong. "Bella its not you its this place, its them I can't- I can't think clearly I just-" Bella dropped her hands from her hair and put them on my chest. "I want to try something Jasper… At least I think I do. Though this isn't how I planned this happening…"

I raised an eyebrow as she pushed me to sit down and I did after several moments of starring down at her. Bella sat on my lap and my hands went to her side instantly to lift her off me. "Bella I already told you THIS wasn't going to happen, last night will not happen again Bella, I won't do that to you." Bella looked down at the bench. "…Why?"

I furrowed my brow. "Why what?" Bella looked up at me, apparently that was then intended response she was going for. "Why wont you?" That was the most absurd question and I was getting up to leave when I felt a spike of sadness roll off of her. "Please answer me Jasper…" I was so upset that she even had to ask me I slammed my fist down on the bench effectively breaking a chunk off.

Bella gasped and looked down at it then without saying anything got up and went to leave. "How can you even ask me that?! Why won't I use you? Why do you think Bella?! Because I care to fucking much about you to treat you like that!" And with that I was standing hovering over her. I knew most everyone probably heard me but I didn't care I was pissed.

Bella spun around fast even for her human speed. "Care about me like what Jasper?!" I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall of the shower, putting me directly in front of the spray. "I love you Bella, why are you being so stupid!" Bella grabbed my face. "…How?"

I didn't understand at first 'how what' but what took me a while to register in my mind didn't feel like more then a few seconds for Bella. "I don't know how I just do." Bella placed her hands on my face and I went to move back, she didn't need to be touching me like this with me so upset. "Like this?"

I felt it hit me, at first just her love for me but then a whole new level of her feelings washed over me. I forgot about Rosalie and Emmett in the other bathroom and Esme and Carlisle in the bedroom. All I felt was her and her feelings for me, it was the strongest thing I'd ever felt.

I grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the wall of the shower and kissed her, it wasn't soft and sweet, but urgent and demanding. I needed to feel more of her, of this. I wanted to do anything to touch her, feel her. I felt her legs wrap around me and her hands in my hair.

I gripped her waist maybe a little harder then I should have but she didn't complain, she instead licked my lower lip and with that I parted my mouth.

She tasted amazing just like Bella should, she was intoxicating. I felt myself loosing bits of the small amount of control I thought I had left as her love quickly began turning into something more sexual. As soon as I felt her rub herself against me I held her against the wall and stepped back so that we weren't touching anywhere but my hands, as I set her down.

"We have to stop… I don't know how much more-" I paused mid sentence as I looked at her. Bella's lips were swollen red, and her sides had red palm prints from my hands. My face softened and I stepped closer to her tracing her sides with my fingers. "Bella did I hurt you? You didn't say anything- Bella I'm so-" Bella jumped up and kissed me on the mouth silencing me. "Jasper I'm fine, please don't apologize… Please." I nodded quietly but I kept staring at the red marks on her sides.

"Jasper will you help me finish showering off?" Bella said turning around, I knew she was just trying to change subject and well for once it worked. Because hurting her was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. We showered off and then grabbed towels and went to change, I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom while Alice dressed Bella.

I walked to the door just as Alice exited; she smiled at me and kept walking. I knocked on the door and Bella squeaked out. "Its open." I opened the door and stood completely stunned…

**~*~END CHAPTER~*~**

**A/N: Okay so this one was a little longer then the rest I hope you all like it please R/R! A lot of my readers I'm used to hearing from didn't last chapter and I really like hearing from you all so please review, it lets me know how I'm doing, and inspires the next chapter. The review I got inspired this one ^_^ So I hope it good and thank you all so much for reading, its just my little story but I'm glad its liked by others!**

**So I have decided Edward will have his own story and thus he may stay single through this one…. Though knowing me I could change my mind lol I tend to do that a lot…**

**The next chapter will be out at the latest Thursday. I expect it to be as long as this one as its part two to this one. The more reviews I get the fast it may get written!!!!**

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~*!!R/R!!*~**


	11. Chapter 8 Isle Esme Part Two

**~Chapter Eight~**

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~*Isle Esme*~**

**~*~**

**~Part Two~**

**~Jasper's POV~**

I was stunned when I saw Bella, her damp towel dried hair, was crinkled and curly looking. Her red swollen lips didn't look painful but instead just stood out more, in a flattering way. She was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands behind her back, no doubt fidgeting. She was wearing a white silk night gown, no lace, no frill, just a plain white silk night gown with thin straps and a two inch white band ribbon going just under her breast to tie in back.

I looked the rest of the way down her body and saw a pair of white slip on flats. 'Oh thank you Alice, you should have just written virgin on her forehead…' Bella was chewing her lip and I walked towards her, shutting the door. "What's wrong Bella?" She looked up at me. "Do you want to talk about this? I mean what I did in there… Any of it?"

I grabbed her hand and sat on the bed in my black sleep pants and white t-shirt, taking her with me. "Yes, there is a lot I want to talk about but I don't know how to start…" Bella's head dropped and I thought maybe I was going about this wrong. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet my gaze. "Bella what I felt in there, don't feel bad for feeling that. Don't feel bad for showing me how you feel, darlin what you showed me in there… Bella I don't think there are words for that."

Bella was getting teary; I leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Bella I'm just not sure how to do this, our kind we are so different. Bella I could hurt you, I would never on purpose but… Bella I don't know how to do this- I don't know how to, I just…" I was grabbing at words but none of them were working. It was Bella that brought me out of my stupor.

She sat up on her knees and leaned her face to mine. "Jasper I'm new at this too, not just with someone like you but with someone period. But we can figure this out together, and if it looks like it won't work then we can stop…" I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. One kiss turned into two, and then three and then more.

I placed my cheek against hers. "Bella it's not that simple, there isn't a switch you can just turn on or off. You can't control emotions, darlin it's just not that easy…" I didn't know if I could do this, if I could be with Bella how she wanted; maybe even how I wanted to… I was so afraid of hurting her of proving to myself I was this monster, the monster I hadn't seen since I met her. I knew I couldn't handle loosing her.

Bella grabbed my hand lacing her fingers through mine. "I trust you, don't you trust me?" And right there I lost my battle, I trusted Bella every part of me did, unconditionally. "Of course I do Bella, now come lie down with me." I pulled her into our ever familiar sleeping position of me curled up around her. Holding her tightly to my body and listening to her heart beat softly in my ears.

" My Bella." I kissed the back of her head and felt her hand grasp mine as she fell asleep. "... My Jasper." Everything was happening so fast, one second we were friends, and now… Now we were something else entirely, new, different, and yet still the same. She was still mine, and I was forever and always hers. Her heart still beat the same in my ears. Her smell had not changed, nor her mood swinging emotions. She was still the same Bella, my Bella.

And yet now she had a whole new air of frailty of beauty, she was so different now in my eyes. I loved her, I have always loved her but I was unsure of how. I had never thought about that before now because I never thought there was any other way to love her.

**~Bella's POV~**

That morning when I woke up I was alone again only this time the knock on the door wasn't Edward but, Jasper instead. Jasper came in holding what appeared to be a cell phone up to his chest. Jasper sat down on the bed and handed it to mouthing 'Charlie'. I took the phone and held it up to my ear. "Hey dad."

"Bella, hey bell's how is hiking going?" The line was a little fuzzy I couldn't hear him clearly. "Things are fine dad, but I can't hear you well, it must be the trees… We are pretty much in the middle of nowhere…" I heard Charlie through the static. "Yea I hear it to I just wanted to let you know Jacob has caught something and he is pretty sick, you should call him when you get better signal. I will be home late Tuesday; things here are a mess I'm sorry I had to leave you like this."

I put my hand to my other ear as I answered. "Dad its fine, it's your job I understand I will see you when you get home, love you." "Love you too Bella, see you when I get back." "Bye dad." And then he hung up, I turned to look at Jasper. "They actually GET signal out here?!"

Jasper chuckled at me "Esme said it's their emergency phone incase they need to be reached, it doesn't work well but it works enough." I nodded at him. "Jasper I need to go to the mainland, I have to get a hold of Jacob something is wrong." Jasper nodded and grabbed my hand. "Alright Bella lets get you something to eat and then we will go okay?" I smiled half heartedly I was concerned about Jacob; it must be pretty bad for Charlie to have called me about it…

I felt kind of awkward around Jasper, I wasn't sure how to act so I just got up and went to leave when he pulled me to him in a hug. "Good morning Bella." He kissed the corner of my mouth and I smiled and looked at him. "How are your emotions..?" Jasper smiled at me. "They are all mine." I broke out into a huge grin. "Good." And I bent down and kissed him full on the mouth. Jasper didn't respond at first but when he did.. Boy did he ever.

I found myself at the head of the bed, laying on the soft feather pillows with Jasper hovering over me. His kisses were still as soft as ever, they were slow and sweet. His fingertips trailed my sides sending little bits of his emotions to me. When we had finally stopped kissing I looked up at him and blushed. This was going to take a little getting used to. "Good morning Jasper." Jasper kissed my cheek sweetly as he got off the bed and held his hand out to me. "It is now." That only furthered my blush.

Jasper still held my hand after I got off the bed, starring at me like he was thinking intensely on something. "Actually Bella let's wait until this evening to go and we can make a night of it what do you think?" Was that like a date? I really wanted to check on Jacob but… At the same time I would love some alone time with Jasper… I guess I could ask Alice if Jacob was ok… "Really?" Jasper ruffled my hair. "Really, now let's get you something to eat… Wouldn't want the little human tummy to get angry…" I scowled at him and swatted his hand. "Jerk." I said playfully.

With that there was a knock at the door. "Its open." I said and Jasper dropped his hand to join the other resting behind his back. "Hey you ready to get dressed?" Alice was trying to hide her smile I could tell as I rolled my eyes and nodded smiling at her. Sometimes she was just so childlike. It wasn't bad at all it just made the people around her loosen up and relax, be a little more carefree and enjoy themselves. Alice had such a kind heart it was nearly impossible not to see it.

As Jasper left Alice entered. "So what are you gonna do today?" I giggled and sat on the bed with my hands in my lap. Alice had brought her big blue suitcase in with her. "As if you don't already no." Alice shook her head setting the suitcase on the bed. "You've only decided your plans for tonight so I don't know about today. Unless your really sure about spending your whole day kissing Jasper…" Alice frowned a little but the unzipped the suitcase. I was taken by surprise at all the dresses and almost forgot my witty reply. "Who wouldn't want to spend all day kissing Jasper?"

Furthering Alice's frown I felt horrible. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't think, before I said that." Alice was rummaging through the mountain of clothes and didn't look up when she answered. "That's okay I'm not upset."

"Hey Alice can you try and see how a friend of mine is doing? Rosalie and Jasper met him when they picked me up. Jacob Black" Alice looked at me before she sat on the bed. "Yea Rosalie mentioned running into him, I've seen him in Port Angeles, I can try. But why?" I frowned "Because Charlie called me to tell me Jacob was sick and if Charlie took the time to call I'm worried it could be serious." Alice sighed but nodded.

I waited very quietly for her to say something and when she finally did I was relieved. "He seems to think he has food poisoning, other then a fever and puking he seems okay. Does he normally whine a lot?" Being the most time I had known Jacob I was a little girl I laughed. "Yes that's normal I think…" Alice grabbed the suitcase and drug it over to us on the bed. "So then what do you want to do today?" I shrugged. "I don't know, can't I ever just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" Alice shook her head. "You fashion since is killing me Bella…"

Alice began rummaging through her bag until she came across a white push up bra lined with black lace, and matching black bikini bottoms. She then handed me white tank top and matching skirt that came to just above my knees. Lastly she handed me a pair of white sandals and then smiled and left the room. I dressed and brushed through my hair before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind me I ran right into Rosalie, who was ironically wearing the same top I was, only shorts instead of a skirt. 'Why can't I wear shorts?'

She smirked at me, "Very funny Alice." I looked down at the floor and Rosalie grabbed my hand. "Well if your going to try and look like me you need to learn to make an entrance like me." She led me into the kitchen; I was blushing the whole time. As we entered the kitchen she directed me to Jasper who wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Rosalie went to Emmett who scooped her up and told her how nice it was for her to be trying to get along with me. "Well we came to an understanding, is all right Bella?" I blushed but nodded.

Rosalie turned in Emmett's arms to face me. "Alice said you and Jasper were having a night out in Rio de Janeiro? Mind if I dress you?" I shook my head. "No I don't mind." I stumbled out the words. "…But why does everyone treat me like a helpless mannequin?" Rosalie smirked before she replied. "Alice is just trying to spice up your taste in clothing. And its not the worst idea…" 'Owe…' "Okay well miss unfashionable needs food." I pointed out and Jasper laughed and led me to the table.

He fixed me some eggs, bacon, and toast. I ate some of each and then we headed outside. When the sunlight touched his skin I was awe struck. There was no getting used to seeing him like that, he was so beautiful. I blushed and looked away. He stopped walking; we were at the shore line. "Bella what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "I don't believe you." He said and I frowned. "I just feel so bland here with all you sparkly people is all." Jasper laughed and started walking again. "Bella you are anything BUT bland. Besides this is more of a burden then anything else most times."

I shook my head in disagreement, but we didn't continue that conversation instead we walked quietly to the secluded rocks at the end of the beach, that we had stayed at yesterday. We sat beside the rocks under a palm tree. Jasper had been really quiet all afternoon, until he looked at me and grabbed my hand. I blushed but gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong Jasper?" He shook his head but looked down at our hands.

"Bella… I want to try and do this but if we are going to- I want to start slow, I want to take you out, I want to court you if that's alright?" I broke out into a grin which I tried to hide by ducking my head and covering my mouth with my hand. "Courting me?" Jasper turned my hand over suddenly interested in my palm. "It is what we called dating back when I was your age. But I want to do this right Bella, when we leave here I wont sleep in your bed anymore. I want to be respectful, and I would like to get to know your dad."

I could imagine my eyes got huge as they did in animated movies when someone dropped a huge bomb. "What?- my dad, Charlie? Why what's there to know, and what do you mean you don't want to come over anymore at night?" I could see things taking a fast downward spiral to no where good, and fast. "Bella calm down, I just want to do this the way I was raised to, the proper way or as best I am able. I will still see you; we will be going to school together. I just don't want to be in your bed room while we have only started our relationship." I laid back on the ground, Jasper following suit.

"So what you're saying is you don't want to stay in my room alone with me anymore?" Jasper kissed the top of my head, this was all catching me so off guard. "Not for now, can you please let me do this?" I sighed I felt sad knowing Jasper wouldn't be keeping me company at night anymore; things would be so much different. But he really seemed adiment on this, how could I say no? I shook my head abruptly. "No, no I don't want to let you! What will I do all night, Jasper you have always been there!"

"Yes, but not when we were thinking of ourselves as more then friends. Bella I will never be far, please." I shook my head stubbornly, and Jasper kissed my cheek. I blushed and shook my head again, then he kissed my nose. I started to smile "Please Bella." I shook my head, and he kissed the corner of my mouth. "…Bella" He said in a voice that made me gasp and look at him surprised. "Y-yes?" Jasper moved so his top half was leaning over me, His mouth hovered over mine and my throat became suddenly very dry. "…Bella" He said in the same husky voice leaning closer to my lips. I bit my lip and groaned.

I pushed up on him as hard as I could but when he wouldn't budge I buried my face in his shoulder and bit the junction between his shoulder and his neck. "Not fair your cheating! Ugh god fine you win." I groaned against his neck feeling him chuckle softly. "Oh now I like winning…" Jasper said playfully his country ascent lacing through his words in a flattering manner.

I fisted my hands in his black button up shirt and sighed, I felt his arms circle around my waist and I leaned back to stare at his face. "How can I ever win an argument when you do that?" Jasper gave me a sideways smile. "Trust me Bella you win most of them some even before they start." I leaned my head up and kissed him, I felt his body weight on me a little more then I had before as one of his hands came to the back of my neck where his thumb rubbed circles behind my ear driving me mad.

I slid my hands down to his lower back and pulled his shirt from his pants relishing in the feel of his cool skin against my hands. I slid my hands up his back as his cold tongue traced my lips. But before it went any further Jasper leaned off me and trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck, before sitting up and running his hand threw his hair.

"You really know how to leave a girl hanging." I said very breathy as I sat up next to him. "Bella, you have never done any of this and I just want to make sure we take things slow for you… So do you think you can reframe from seducing me for a little while?" Jasper said jokingly but I felt my cheeks flare. "Seduce you… You're the one who has been with MANY women I should be easy to ignore, especially after having been with those sisters…"

I hadn't meant to sound jealous but I knew right after I said it I had. "Bella you are much more then you will ever give yourself credit for… Sometimes I don't even think I understand some of the things you say… Nonsense, all of it." Jasper said rather irritated as he stood and walked towards the shore line. 'Great job Bella now you've done it.' I stood up carefully kicking my sandals off and walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I always did when I upset him and laid my cheek against his back. "I'm sorry… I wish I could see myself through your eyes… Maybe then I would understand."

"Bella just open your eyes those women are no better then you are, you think because they are like me they are special. Bella they aren't, god don't you see that its because they are like me that they are so bland to me. Bella you shine so much more brightly then any one I have ever met. I love your humanity; your outer beauty is just a glorious bonus. And Bella you are a VERY beautiful woman… And as you stated I would know." I nodded against his back. "… Jasper will you do something for me?" Jasper sighed and laced his fingers threw mine. "… I would do nearly anything for you Bella." "Promise me something?" I was inching towards my goal, afraid if I just blurted it out he would say no. "What is it Bella?" I took a deep breath. "Promise me, I can give you anything I want for your birthday." Jasper didn't speak for several moments. "Yes, within reason… What's this about?"

I sighed and kissed his back. "Nothing, why do I always have to be up to something?" Jasper turned to face me and lifted me up to look him in the eyes. "Because Bella, you always are." I pouted playfully trying to look hurt but it was unsuccessful. Jasper set me down and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. "What would you like to do now?" It felt so natural, us like this, so comfortable here holding hands like we were old lovers. It sent chills through me. "…I don't know I want to go somewhere different, someplace magical, I mean we are on an island off the coast of brazil that no one knows about, there has to be something to do other then sit on a beach all day. Jasper I don't even tan!" Jasper started laughing at me and when he stopped he starred down at my clothes.

"Uhm what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what Jasper?" Jasper looked up at me "Can you wait hear a second please?" I know more started to say 'yes' and he was gone. Whoosh a blur in my eyesight, a black streak going towards the house. I had enough time to look out at the water, sigh, and squish my toes in the wet sand by the water's edge before Jasper appeared behind me, he leaned into my ears and whispered. "I'm back."

I wave of goose bumps surged down threw my body starting at my ears ending at my toes, I turned so fast I was light headed when I stopped a look of pure shock on my face. My heart was racing at an incredible speed, and I had forgot how to breath. My knees went weak as I reached out to steady myself I started to fall only to be caught by Jasper, he had a looked of concern splayed across his face. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, are you alright?" I attempted 'I don't know' by shaking and nodding my head at the same time, which only made a really weird circle. He sat me down and put his hand behind my head. The world stopped spinning and everything settled slowly back to normal. I started to giggle and I think I furthered his worry.

"Bella?!" I looked at him still giggling "I'm okay, you just scared the mess out of me." I said after I had stopped. Jasper helped me up and then rubbed my shoulders. "Ok so would you like to go explore an underwater cave with me?"

"As long as we aren't gone to long." Jasper slipped his thumbs into the waistband of my skirt and started to slide it down. The ever familiar feel of his skin against mine set fire to my very being. I reached my arms up and put them around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt his hands grab my legs as he followed the fabric down. I felt a spike in my stomach and shivered. Jaspers hands stopped above my knees as the fabric fell to the sandy ground and he bent and kissed my shoulder. "I'm glad Alice dressed you accordingly…" He said snapping one of the sides of my panties against my skin.

"You haven't seen the top half of me …" Jasper tilted his head and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began lifting it up, he kept his hands on the fabric and not touching me, he lifted it over my head and I looked at his face. Technically my outfit covered as much or more then most of the swimwear I had been in around him. But maybe this was different, he was old fashioned in some ways…

Jasper had his eyes glued to mine and it didn't look like he was breathing. "Jasper?" He turned away from me suddenly; yep he wasn't going to let me wear this. But my shirt was still in his hand, and his arms were crossed over his chest. I walked into his back purposely pressing myself up against him. I felt a rumble erupt from him, he was growling at me. I reached my hands up and plucked my shirt from his grasp. I backed away and slipped it over my head. "You can turn around now." Jasper slowly turned around and then looked at me and sighed. "Your not going to make this anything but difficult for me are you?"

I smiled and stepped forward, unbuttoning his black shirt. "What do you think?" Jasper chuckled. "I think if it were possible you would very easily be the death of me." He kissed the top of my head and finished his shirt. I blushed when he just stood there. I was way to embarrassed to do THAT! I just stared at the button on his pants before he started laughing again. I looked up and he was smirking down at me, further my blush. "Its not funny!" Jasper leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I just thought since you were so adiment on undressing me I would let you…" I scowled up at him. "You jerk…" I said and turned away from him; he finished undressing and started walking into the water. I followed quickly after him grabbing his hand.

"So where are we going?" Jasper pointed to a rocky area out in the water, it looked like a small mountain. It was connected to the island by a small line of solid rock and grassy land. It was probably no wider then six or eight feet. "Wow Jasper that's pretty far out there…" we stopped once the water rose to our waist. "Bella if you don't feel comfortable we don't have to." I shook my head and walked farther out, I could see small fish swimming nearby. I dove under getting my whole body wet and swam back to him, circling him playfully. "I just don't like dark water, when you can't see what's swimming under you… I just get a little nervous." Jasper dove under and then came up beside me. "Don't worry Bella I'll protect you."

Jasper grabbed my hand and we started swimming to the cave, once we came to the rock formation we dove under and headed down to the underground cave below. Jasper swam above me holding me with one arm and swimming with his inhuman speed making us get there and back up to the air pocket much faster. When we burst up out of the water I gasped, it took about thirty seconds to reach it.

I noticed the light immediately, above us there was a long gash in the caves ceiling, about three feet long and half a foot wide. It lit up the center of the cave, which was huge. We came up in a pocket of water but there was rock covering most of the cave. They had candles in carved nooks near the top of the cave about level with jaspers shoulder's if he were standing on the ground. They weren't lit but looked well used. Jasper swam a circle around me smiling before he grabbed my waist pulling me to him.

I was still in shock staring at the glittering cave wall's the top half looked dry like the water never quiet made it up that high but the bottom was shimmering wet stone, a mixture of light and dark gray almost black stone. When Jasper pulled me to him I looked at him questioningly. I noticed Jasper was pulling us towards the rock floor and I was going to ask why when I saw a large shadow enter the cave. "Jasper what is that?" Jasper kept pulling me towards the floor until I felt us stop. "Bella you don't want to know." He lifted me out of the water and then he followed. I saw the fin surface and gasped scrambling backwards as fast as I could to the wall of the cave. "Jasper that's a shark!"

I could see it perfectly now its gray and white color its pointed head, part of it fin was missing. It was a great white shark but it was by no means fully grown. Maybe five or six feet long. "How are we going to get out of here?" Jasper stood up and walked to me. "Bella calm down there is another exit don't you see the large crack in the wall over there it leads somewhere… Besides if you want I can always scare it off…"

He flashed me a huge grin and held his hand out to me. "No thanks I don't want to see you in the water with that FIN if that's okay, lets go." I grabbed his hand and watched his eyes slowly trail down me, and then back up and I noticed how they stopped at my chest both times. I looked down and blushed. Putting my shirt back on did little good as it went transparent in the water. Jasper shook his head and started walking towards the crack. It was in the far end of the cave, the crack extended down letting the water pass through too but thankfully it was only wide enough for me and Jasper to get through and the left side on top was lined with a thin rock floor if you didn't want to get in the water.

Jasper lead me through the crack keeping me close to him, it was exhilarating not knowing what was on the other side, how dark it was once we went through the passageway. I felt my heart thunder in my chest and I held his hand tighter. When we made it to the next room we followed the rock floor left and came to a smaller room a little bigger then the blue room we were staying in at the house.

But the ceiling was much higher and there was another hole over the left corner of the cave. I noticed the ground was a few feet higher then the water level here and assumed when we went through the crack we had actually gone upward a bit. None of the walls looked wet up here, and the water was see threw below; it only looked maybe five feet deep. I sighed nothing big enough to eat me was gonna get in here...

As I looked around I didn't see anymore cracks in the walls and nor more passages under the water, I started to panic. "Jasper how are we getting out of here?" Jasper put his hand on the small of my back "Bella calm down Esme told me there were two ways exit to this place, just relax, look over there that part of the wall is indented. That means its not the wall its something blocking the path, Bella I can easily move that." He said pointing to a spot where one part of the wall was lighter then the other. "Ok… you sure it leads out?" "You want to leave now?" I shook my head and jumped into the water. I took off the cold wet top knowing it wasn't helping anyways. I started to swim around. "Jasper the waters colder in here then it is out there.."

Jasper hopped in the water and walked towards me. " Because the sunlight isn't heating it Bella, you realize I can't take you back to the house in this…" I blushed and looked down. He kept walking towards me just staring at me deeply making me come unnerved, my very core unhinged. I backed myself slowly up against the smooth cold wall of the cave. With a thud I gasped. "Jasper?" Jasper walked to me and when he stopped he traced his finger down my face, and then to my neck. "Bella you are the most breath taking sight I have ever seen…"

I didn't look up but smiled to myself. Jasper lifted my chin with his finger and smiled at me. " May I?" His question caught me off guard but only for a moment before I nodded silently and he bent his head down and chilled my trembling lips. Evoking the strongest need to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him further to me. I felt his chest rumbling and I groaned as I felt my stomach, the ever familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering about.

I sucked his lower lip into my mouth tugging on it playfully with my teeth before I let it go, Jaspers eyes were on me intensely, a dark chocolate brown. His breathing heavy and his muscles tensed. I grabbed his arms concerned something was wrong and he leaned into me his forehead falling on my shoulder. "Don't do that… Please don't do that…." He said almost like it was hard to speak, his words were strained. I nodded and kissed his shoulder several times before laying my cheek against it facing his neck. "Come on you lets get out of here." Jasper said after several moments. I nodded and he led me out of the water and to the blocked pathway. Jasper pushed on it with his shoulder and it moved back a bit and then he grabbed my hand and we slipped through into a dark tunnel. I could smell the wet ground in my nose. There was wet soil somewhere ahead of us.

We walked a ways before the wall's turned to dirt and there were wooden beams sticking out from the side's no doubt holding the tunnel up. "Jasper is it much further?" Jasper shook his head and kept walking keeping a semi fast pace. The walls were narrow and I had to trail along behind him, blind to anything ahead of us. Once I could hear water I knew we were close and sure enough not long later we emerged on the other side basked in the light shining down through the lush green of the small forest on the island. I looked down and noticed there wasn't any sand, just thick grass and vegetation. From the outside it was about a two or three feet taller then Jasper and covered in vines and thick thorny bushes that grew tall around the sides, at the top the ground kept on to the right where a ways down there must have been some water because it trickled down into a small pond. That must have been the sound I heard.

The area was small and open around the little pond; it was like the center of it all, the life of the little forest. You could hear birds and insects all around you. I grabbed jaspers arm and walked into him. "Jasper its so beautiful… How did we end up here?" Jasper turned and lifted me up into his arms and started walking. "We went quiet a ways to get out of there I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." "I love it here I wish we didn't have to leave." Jasper smiled. "You would love it here wouldn't you? All the trouble you could get in on a secluded island…" He chuckled when I scowled. Jasper led me out of the forest and down to the beach where our clothes were, well except for my shirt that was still down there with that shark…

I shivered for some reason the idea of swimming didn't interest me as much anymore…

Jasper set me down and put his pants on grabbing his shirt and putting it around me he lifted me back up, my sandals in his hand with my skirt and headed to the house. From the look of things it was sometime in the afternoon we still had a few hours before we left out. Jasper walked into the house and right passed Edward and Alice not saying a word. I noticed Alice had a very pleased look on her face and Edward was shaking his head at her, obviously he didn't agree with what she was thinking. Jasper made it to the hallway before he groaned. "For the sake of my sanity… It's the middle of the day!" He said I think mostly to himself, and then walked me to the bathroom setting me down and leaving shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door for a moment before sighing.

They were going to drive him insane with all the sex they were having here. I wondered if they were normally this active, I blushed and slid his shirt off along with my bra and panties. I put the shirt on the counter and the rest in the hamper in the bathroom closet, and got in the shower. I quickly showered and got out drying off quickly and wringing my hair out. I threw Jasper's black button up shirt on and left the top and bottom buttons undone and left the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Jasper sitting on the side of the bed in the same outfit I last saw him in. His damp gray boxer's made the pants slid down on his butt slightly and I noticed they were unbuttoned like he was fixing to change.

I blushed and felt a spike in my stomach and I started to turn to leave when he said something. Jasper was sitting there on the side of the bed, his hands clamped down on either side of the mattress and his head down looking at the floor. His half dried hair falling forward around his face. "Bella would you mind?.. Please distract me." I didn't know what to do, I walked quietly up to him and let him lean his head against my stomach, as I ran my fingers threw his hair, massaging his head as I did. "…That feels good, Bella." He placed his hands on my hips and I chewed my lip as I felt my stomach start to do flips as I had flash backs of the night before. "Jasper is this helping?" I said stumbling on the words.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I looked up at her and noticed how my shirt clung to her chest, where her wet bra had dampened the silk. I noticed her flushed cheeks and her sudden rush of emotions. "…It was." I felt her emotions and hers alone now and it was enough to drive me mad, the others, they just annoyed me but her emotions were so intoxicating, they surrounded me, engulfed me. I saw her chewing her lip and growled softly, the sight was very tempting, it didn't seem fair she got to bite on herself but I couldn't… I scowled mentally. "Jasper I don't know what to do." I sighed how did I tell her to calm down without mortifying her, she wouldn't want to go out tonight if I told her to stop thinking things that were doing that to her. So what did I say?

"Bella, would you mind if I got some air?" Bella frowned but shook her head. "Thank you." I stood and kissed her cheek before exiting the room, the house, and made my way to the end of the boat dock as fast as my feet would carry me. I sighed and sat down on the docks. I tried to clear my head; I didn't understand why lately every second with Bella had to revolve around something sexual; I mean we had just started discussing being something more then friends and now it was almost as if it was getting thrust on us. I wanted; I needed to take things slow, for both of us, I didn't know how I was going to handle being intimate with a human especially one I cared about. I didn't want to hurt Bella and I didn't know how not to hurt her being like this…

I was so frustrated at everything I wanted to treat her right; since she chose me to be with I wanted to make sure I shared with her all the normal things I could. I wanted to take her out, I wanted to meet her parents, bring her flowers. I wanted to start slow, but with how things were going it seemed damn near impossible between those horny fool's inside and Alice's skimpy wardrobe I was just trying my hardest to maintain control and not rip Alice's eyes out. Because whatever she was seeing she liked and that was what was causing ALL of this, Alice. I heard footsteps behind me and didn't bother turning to look, Edward made his presence known. "She thinks she is doing what's best you know."

"Best for whom? I'm slowly loosing my mind, flaunting Bella around in lace and see threw garments aren't doing anyone any good. Bella is more then a toy, she is more then a – a –a woman you use and discard she shouldn't be just walking around in those outfits…" I growled happy to have gotten that off my chest. Edward sat beside me. "She doesn't see it as that because she is only wearing those things for you. Maybe she wants to feel a certain something from you." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair the sun would set in an hour or so it was time to go. "I know I just want to make it special I don't want her to miss out on life, hers is so short… I want to make it count." I said as I stood up.

Edward followed suit. "Then make it count, make her happy and you've done all you can… But no matter what you do you can't give her everything, you can't grow old with her. And you won't find her when you die if you ever do… Just think things through." I looked at him and frowned I had said all that to myself already I knew everything was true and yet I wouldn't accept it… "I will find her no matter if I have to defy our very god to do it; we are meant to be together. And I may not age but I will be with her every moment of her life as long as she wants me in it."

I walked towards the house to change and heard Edward before I made it to the hall. "If any one can defy the odds it may very well be you two… I wish you all the luck I have truly." 'Thank you.' I thought before I went into my empty room and changed for tonight. 'If only I thought luck was enough…' Something told me we had a very long hard road ahead of us and it was going to happen soon. I dressed in a cotton long sleeve button up shirt which I left un-tucked from my light blue jeans that were just baggy enough to wear my black belt with a medium sized silver buckle an imprint of a horse in mid run centered in the middle. I put on my shoes and went to the mirror running my wide toothed comb through my now dried hair. I rummaged through my duffle and grabbed out the necklace Bella had given me and put it on, flipping my shirt collar down and unbuttoning the wrists of the shirt. I left the room leaning against the side of the hall and waited for Bella.

**~Bella's POV~**

I was at a cross roads on whether I wanted Alice or Rosalie to dress me at this point as Alice was very skimpy and high heels, Rosalie was well lets see…

It started when she brought me into the large bathroom at the end of the hall; apparently this was where she stored her clothes. In the bathroom closet, that happened to be a small walk in cube shaped closet with clothes lining all sides. Shoes scattered the floor and boxes stacked up on the top shelves above the clothes. I gasped and backed slowly away from the closet suddenly afraid I made a bad choice.

I backed into a large make up desk, it was old antique looking. Made of wood that had been painted a rose pink. It had lots of little drawers on both sides and a huge mirror, and a little metal squatty looking chair with a plush fuzzy white bottom and a soft white pad at the top where my neck would probably rest. I fell back on it and Rosalie snapped her gaze away from the closet to stare at me.

"If you fall and crack your skull you won't have to worry about what to where… If that's what you're after." I blushed and shook my head, embarrassed at my clumsiness. "So what is it you want to where Bella?" I sat there staring at my lap. "I don't know jeans?" Rosalie laughed at me. "On a date, really Bella!?" I nodded and she walked up to me and grabbed my arm lifting me up to stand and I look at her.

She walked around my body looking me up and down; I rubbed my arms feeling very awkward at the moment. She finally stopped in front of me and put her finger to her lips and tapped them softly. "You want something less skimpy-" I nodded quietly " but you want to keep his attention?" I nodded again and she smiled.

"Luckily we are in the perfect place for a long red dress…" She dug around in her closet before she pulled out a long flowing skirt, it was a bright red all the way down to the bottom, except the last foot of it faded to a bright orange, its band and a little of the top fabric was orange at the top too. I gasped "Rosalie I don't know if I'm confident enough to wear that…" I would be center of attention in that skirt and she knew it. She smiled and grabbed a shirt out and laid them on the bench.

"It's perfect Bella, trust me. If your gonna start trying to wear our clothes you have to put that 'red dress' on sometime." I knew she didn't just mean that dress but the general meaning of it. A bold outfit that would keep me in center stage. Rosalie grabbed a pair of panties from a small two foot clear storage dresser hiding behind her clothes and threw them at me. They were orange lace but covered me like briefs except framing my ass in a heart shape, there was a red flower in the center in front. After putting them on I waited for a bra, when she handed me the shirt I looked up at her. "No bra with that shirt so watch what you do, and do not fall out of it on your date. Trust me you wont EVER forget that." I giggled nervously as my eyes got huge.

"Your kidding right?" Rosalie shook her head 'no' and I stripped down and put it on. The shirt was backless and the same orange all the way up my stomach before it stopped when the fabric came near my beast. About where the bottom of you bra would stop in front. The part that covered my breast was red and covered like the top of a bikini, two triangle pieces to fit myself in. The inch wide straps X'd in back between my shoulder blades and connected back to the dress where the orange and red colors met.

It fit very snuggly and pushed my breast together slightly enhancing my cleavage. I quickly slipped on the skirt and sighed. I felt so beautiful I wanted to twirl around in it and watch the skirt start to spin up as I did. I looked like a dancer, I blushed. Rosalie laughed and grabbed a pair of small heels.

"That blush matches the dress but I wouldn't over do it you might drive him crazy." I counted on it…

The shoes were a simple cork wedges with red straps over my ankles and the top of my foot. After I was dressed she sat me down and scrunched my hair making it a mixture of curly and wavy, an extreme kind of bed head look I liked it. She didn't put anything but lip gloss and dark brown eyes shadow on me, she smiled approvingly and sent me on my way. I was so happy the moment she said she was finished I jumped up and noticed how tall I felt in these shoes. I hugged Rosalie and left the room leaving her very stunned. I was just glad she didn't flip out on me for hugging her. I closed the door and walked down the hall, when I came to the living room I saw Edward relaxing on the couch. "Hey where's Jasper?" Edward opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled. "Rose did a nice job on you, you look very lovely Bella." Edward got up and walked to me extending his hand.

I blushed but grabbed it saying 'thank you' He kissed my hand and looked back up at me. "May I escort you out?" He sounded so formal, it only furthered my embarrassment. I nodded and he led me outside and to the docks where I saw the boat we arrived on with Jasper untying it from the docks. Edward cleared his throat and Jasper turned to look at me and for the first time in a long time he looked stunned. I smiled and turned and kissed Edward on the cheek before walking towards Jasper. "Its not bad is it?" Jasper stood up still holding the rope. "Bella, you look perfect. I must thank Rosalie…" Jasper grabbed my hand and helped me onto the boat before he finished what he was doing and joined me. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down and kissed me softly.

As we were about ready to leave the island a streak of color came streaming from the house and to the dock, it was Alice. The look on her face scared me it was full of panic and fear. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and felt his grip tighten on me as he felt her emotions. "Alice what's wrong?" She looked down at the boat and bent and grabbed it pulling it back to the dock before it drifted too far. "Bella something's wrong, I'm having trouble seeing your friend."

My heart stopped, Jacob? What happened what was wrong?! "Wha-What's wrong??!" Alice shook her head "Bella I'm not sure it looked like he was getting better and then everything started fading in and out and now- now I don't see anything- Bella this has never happened before." I felt a knife in my chest turning mercilessly. My stomach churned, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I swallowed hard and grabbed my sides." Oh god- Jasper I think I'm gonna-" I didn't have time to speak; I threw myself at the side of the boat. I coughed several times but nothing came of it, my tears streaking down my face. Jasper lifted me up and held me close to him. "Bella Alice said he was getting better maybe there is some kinda of interference."

"Jasper I'm not a fucking radio, I don't have an antenna that looses signal after so far!" I clung to his shirt chewing my lip as silent frustrated tears began welling up again. 'He was getting better means he isn't dead right? Jacob is dead right? Not dead, he can't be dead… please don't be dead- Jacob…. I felt the familiar tickle in my nose, and hardness in my throat as I started what I knew would be a long session of crying. I had been childhood best friends with him, I had only gotten him back now, how could he leave now?

"I want to go home please…" I rasped out, I knew we couldn't leave until morning but I had to see for myself I had to talk to Billy. "I'm so sorry Bella! I tried to call your dad and get his number but his phone is off… Everything will be okay Bella, please calm down." Alice pleaded but I ignored her "Jasper can we go inside please I really want to go home." Jasper nodded and walked us to the house. He set me down in the bedroom and then went to explaining what was happening to the rest of the family with the help of Alice while I laid in the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Sometime later that night Jasper lifted me up and carried me out of the house "Where are we going?" Jasper carried me to the docks and onto the boat. "They decided it was more important for you to go to your friend, we are headed home darlin just go back to sleep." We laid down in the cabin until we got to the mainland. And from there we made our way slowly back to Washington, we had a man the Cullen's knew fly us back on his private plane. Jasper told me the Cullen's would be driving back. When we got in the car leaving the airport I got my cell phone from Jasper's bag and called Charlie telling him I was headed home, to our house.

Jasper spent the whole time hugging me and trying to calm me best he could without using his powers. Jasper and I made it to Charlie's house and went inside and upstairs to my room. It was late in the morning and I just wanted to change before we went to see Jacob. Jasper waited outside the door after setting our stuff on the bed. I had time to strip down to my underwear before I heard the front door open downstairs; Jasper was in my room right after.

I barely had time to cover my chest before he saw me. Jasper closed his eyes and faced the door; I grabbed one of his long sleeved shirts and put it on. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "Charlie must have sent someone over to check on me, stay here okay." I whispered and opened the door, Jasper growled at me but I ignored him and headed down stairs. I stopped at the bottom step and gasped, the person I saw standing in the living room was not anyone I expected and he looked extremely mad at me. "What in the hell are you wearing?!"

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, the next one will be more exciting as a large part of the plot will be in it hopefully ^_^ Stay tuned! Next chapter they find out what happened to Jacob. Jasper's birthday is going to be Tuesday! So that's coming up to! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it, it would be longer but if you haven't heard I HAD A HUGE TORNADO PASS THREW MY TOWN! … NO JOKE IT UP ROOTED SOME OF MY TREES AND ATE MY DOGS HOUSE… MY DOG HOWEVER CAN FLY NO JOKE HE IS LIKE PART FLYING MONKEY OR SOMETHING LOL…**

**NAH HE HID IN THE HOUSE WITH MY MOMS FOUR CATS. SUCH A WUSS. **

**And we lost power for two days!**

**!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*~R/R~*~ ! ~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!~*R/R*~!**

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 9 Play Nice Boys!

**~Chapter Nine~**

**/\**

** ~*~ **

**\/**

**~*Play Nice Boys!*~**

Okay so now I knew I was in for it, his tone was filled with irritation, I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stared at him. "I came all the way down here, Bella I thought you were hurt from the voicemail I got. And I get here and you're not only fine your wearing some guys clothes." I opened my mouth but I was unable to speak.

"And what is that awful smell-" I caught my breath and blinked, like my body suddenly unfroze, I tried to move my feet and when I noticed I could I flung myself at him. "Jacob! Oh god you're okay!" I smashed myself into his bare chest my face stung by the heat he was emitting, even his denim shorts were warm. "Bella what in the hell is going on here?" I felt his muscles jerk and his arms go around me, his grip almost border lining painful.

"Why is that blood sucker here!?" Jacob GROWLED, literally I felt his body roar as he gritted it threw his clenched teeth. I didn't understand what he meant 'bloodsucker' but knowing Jasper was the only other person here, I knew Jasper had came downstairs. "Jacob its only Jasper- Jacob you're, you're starting to hurt me…" I whined as I felt his arms tighten ever so slightly. I could see Jasper through the mirror hanging on the wall in the living room.

I saw how he looked caught off guard, maybe a little freaked out, but above all he looked down right livid. His fists were clenched and his jaw locked, his knees bent slightly. He looked like he was a coiled snake ready to spring. I instantly became aware of the dangerous position I was in, there was definitely something going on I was unaware of, because for them to look this upset it wasn't just a misunderstanding.

"Bella you're not safe with him." Jacob growled in my ear, I felt his muscles rippling around me. Jacob had to calm down or he was going to really hurt me soon, I already knew I would have bruising but if he grabbed me much tighter… I looked at jaspers eyes in the mirror; they were locked dead on him. Jasper looked like he was about to do something, when I realized something. "Jacob I really need you to CALM down. Can you please CALM down for me?"

I felt Jacob bend his knees as if he was about to bolt from the room with me and my eyes grew twice as big. My hands were crushed against his chest, my chin rested on the crook of his neck. I exhaled and tried to calm myself down as much as I could, as I did I tried to imagine myself pushing my calm to Jasper trying to get him to understand my message.

"Bella he will kill you, he isn't safe! He is a leech! A blood sucker a disgusting night crawler! He's a-" Everything he was saying sounded frantic and jumbled together but I could make it out clearly and it set me off. "Jacob black you let me go right now!" I screamed but he ignored me. "Jacob get off me! GO HOME!" I felt his arms loosen a little but I still couldn't get out.

"It's not safe here." Jacob whined. "I don't trust him, his smell, everything I no tells me he isn't safe Bella please come with me." I sighed; maybe I had been too hard on him. "Jacob I'm fine, I want him here, I trust him." Jacobs arms were tight around me again, I gasped and pushed against him. "You don't know what your saying Bella, his kind kill you. You're his FOOD." My stomach churned, what in the hell was he talking about.

I felt Jasper's worry and I looked back to the mirror he had inched ever so close to me maybe four feet away. "Jasper I'm okay, calm down… please." I tired again and this time he understood. I felt Jacob progressively stop jerking and I felt his heart beat slowly stop racing. It was still beating faster then mine but not like it had been. "…Jake?" Jacob shook his head his arms starting to loosen. "…Bella something isn't right… he is doing something to my body- what's going on?"

"Jake, can you please go home and call me when you get there? I will be fine I promise you, trust me." Jacob pushed me behind him and glared at Jasper. I didn't know whether to jump in between them or stay there. "If you hurt her, I will kill you." Jacob stated sending shivers down my spine by his tone. Jasper straightened his posture. "Then we have an understanding."

Jacob walked right up to Jasper and I started to follow before I stop again, he was challenging him. Jacob stood there and stared him in the eyes, his chest puffed out and his head held high. He waited for Jasper to flinch or back down. Jasper just stood there tall and bold, unmoving. "This is not over, I will see you again." Jasper smirked. "I look forward to it."

Jacob turned and left without saying another word.

Jasper still stood there as tense and stone like as ever, his head facing the door, glaring at it as it shut harshly. I walked up to him and he turned to leave. "Jasper are you okay, what's wrong?" I reached out to grab his arm but he moved. "Bella I think I should leave its getting late." The statement in itself was almost funny 'its getting late' Jasper didn't ever sleep so the concept of time of day was irrelevant to him. I grabbed his hand and tugged at it as I backed towards the stairs. "Jasper stop being silly, I'm not even tired."

Within seconds he was facing me, staring at me with a hard stern look. "Are you really going to play naïve with me Bella? I know you better then that don't I?" I shook my head walking backwards to the steps, Jasper following me, almost stalking. He was frightening me a little but only because I didn't know where all of this was coming from or how to respond to it.

I felt my heel hit the step and my but followed landing on one of the higher ones. I leaned back against the stairs as if laying on them; Jasper came to hover over me a hand on either side of my shoulders. "Jasper I don't really care about what he said, I understand you two have issue's but he is still my friend." I stumbled over my words as they tripped and fell from my mouth.

Jasper looked almost hurt for a moment before he kissed my forehead and stood up. I had never seen this side of him before and even though I wanted to chase after him I couldn't bring myself to move. "…Jasper" I whispered my chest stung, he was mad and I didn't think I could fix it this time.

**~*Jasper's POV*~**

After I had walked down stairs my senses and body went into overdrive. This person Bella was so fond of was making every part of me want to go into an attack stance and save Bella. I knew logically I couldn't do anything without the risk of hurting her so I kept my ground and stayed silent as not to provoke him further.

And then he had to go and all but write it in neon letters for her what I was, vampire. But how could he know what I was and I not no what he was, he wasn't vampire but neither was he human, but he sure the hell knew a bunch of shit he shouldn't have. But even though I didn't know who he was my body had a pretty good idea what he wasn't and that was a friend.

After he left I saw Bella approach me and I turned to leave knowing she had heard everything she would probably not want me around her anymore. She asked me what was wrong was I okay, I stifled a laugh. Honestly Bella are you so naïve? No you know exactly what's wrong you just don't want to admit it.

I told her it was getting late, and she tugged me back the stairs light heartedly joking about it. I responded harshly, following her down as she stumbled and tripped on the steps falling against them. I stared at her trying to understand what was going on inside her head when I felt her fear roll off of her in small lapping waves. She said she didn't care what he said, that she understood we had issues but she still wanted to be around him.

She was still going to be naïve and act like she didn't know what I was, that what he said didn't set the light off in her head then fine maybe I should leave until she wants to play grown up. I was momentarily struck with a sense of hurt, I bent down and kissed her forehead and got up to leave. I heard her whisper my name, like she was calling to me only afraid of what would happen if I answered.

I turned slowly facing her, my eyes locked with hers as they asked the one question on my mind. 'What am I?' She chewed her lip and looked up at me helplessly. 'WHAT AM I' my mind scream and I took a step towards her. "Jasper it doesn't matter what he said I don't care, any of it. Your still Jasper to me." Is she afraid to admit it to herself what I am? I bent down and grabbed her up by the fabric of my shirt, setting her back down on her shaky legs. "What am I Isabella Marie Swan?"

She shook her head her eyes brimming with unshed tears from the roughness of my actions. "I don't care, it doesn't matter. Your just Jasper- just Jasper!" I growled at her my patience wearing thin. "How can you say that? You heard him I'm a monster! Our kind we feed off YOU!" I wanted her to understand- to see exactly what I was what my kind was. I hated hiding this from her and this guy showing up gave me exactly what I needed to step out from this abyss of darkness, of this lie I had hidden myself in.

I held her arms out and glared at me, it had been a long time since I had seen such an intense stare from her soft kind eyes. She became a whole different person when she got angry it was a transformation right in front of my eyes. "Oh really you're going to feed off me? Then do it, I know you wont! I'm safe with you, even if you a huge JERK!" She yelled at me and I winced slightly as my superior hearing amplified it. I just stared at her stunned such a small woman made such a loud outburst. She yanked her hair to the side and tilted her head glaring at me as she leaned towards me. "Go on then. Vampire, that is what you are right? Did I win the guessing game?"

I just stood there and let her vent, knowing she didn't fully understand the danger of her situation had this been anyone else. 'Anyone else? God not even a few years ago had a person done that I would have lost every fiber of control… but now with her…' After she realized I wasn't moving she straightened up and turned to walk up stairs, stopping briefly to speak. "For you to think that knowing what you are would change my view of you so much… It hurts that you could think that little of me, being you know me better then anyone I don't need to explain how I feel right now. Just leave, I want to be alone."

I was shocked; it was like she cut me deep into my flesh, tearing a large gash across my chest. Her words, her tone it stung but now I truly understood what I had done. I let my fear and my want to get this over with, outweigh my need to take things slow and talk this through with her. She walked up the stairs, I heard her shut her door and walk to her bed. I knew I had really messed up and now I would have to find a way to gain her forgiveness…

**~Bella's POV~**

I was hurt; I couldn't believe Jasper would think I would be scared of him. It didn't matter to me whether or not he was a vampire only what was in his heart. And there wasn't anything evil there, not that I had ever seen. Jasper was just lost maybe even a little scared but he wasn't evil, even if he didn't trust himself I trusted him. But I never would have thought he didn't trust me.

When I got to my room I shut the door and leaned against it, I hated how I talked to him but right now my feelings were hurt and my mind was a mess and all I could think to do was run. I wanted to be alone, alone with my thoughts, and my sadness. I waited for the sound of my front door opening then shutting, and I sighed. He left, like I asked him to, I was now alone. And yet somehow the thought of this didn't relieve any of my sadness. I stood up and shook my head.

'He was a jerk! Stop feeling sorry for him, he deserved what you said! Quit acting like you need to baby him, he is a grown man, he can take it!' I fumed at myself for wallowing like I was. I went and got in the shower and I tried to wash away all of my feelings in the warm flow of wet spray that splash over my head. I drowned out eerie silence of the old empty house, filling my ears with the sound of the water splashing around me. With every breath I took I peeled off a layer of stress and anger. My lathered washcloth ran hard over my skin as a scrubbed away my frustration. I wouldn't doubt my skin was clean after it was over. After I was done washing off I returned to just standing there, under the now cool flow of water, my stress was now all but gone my anger mostly forgotten. I inhaled deeply, and almost choked. For the first time today I realized I was alone, in this strange house.

I was alone and I had no one to talk to. But even more so, I was alone because I yelled at Jasper. And now that I wasn't as upset my head flooded with thoughts of him. 'Is he mad at me too? Will he come back tomorrow? What if what I said really really hurt him? Should I call and apologize?' And the frustration came back full force. I slammed my fist against the cold shower wall. "Ugh! Idiot!" I leaned my forehead against it I refused to cry over this. He was a jerk, I told myself, he deserved it. I shut off the water and got out of the shower, I went and got dressed in shorts and a gray tank top, throwing on a pair of old sneakers and left the house, but not before grabbing my phone. Just incase he called, I told myself.

I started out walking, to nowhere special just walking in a random direction. Walking turned into jogging, which soon turned to almost running. But I had no idea what I was running from… Maybe it was my thoughts, my problems. But I knew no matter how fast I ran they were the one thing you could never run away from. And just as I thought that I ran right into one of my biggest ones.

I was brought to a sudden stop when I ran into a rather HOT chest, I fell backwards onto the pavement reaching back to try and keep my head from cracking against it I scrapped and possibly sprang my wrist. I winced. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking.." I mumbled looking at my hand. It was bleeding but not too bad. I saw a hand reach down to me and I looked up at the person extending it. "Seth?" I thought it was Seth or maybe Seth had an older brother, he didn't mention because this Seth was buff, not like ripped but he was more muscular and lean then ever. He looked almost my age!

He nodded slowly and helped me up. "God Bella I'm so sorry I was so lost in thought I didn't see you- really now that I think about it, I don't think I really felt that either." He said laughing nervously at me while he rubbed the back of his head ruffling his hair. I looked around me and somehow my feet had brought me deep into the middle of nowhere, trees were surrounding the road as far as I could see. "Where the hell am I?" I gasped.

Seth who somehow looked a foot taller crouched down and stared at my face. "Dang bells you must have hit me pretty hard to forget where you are, but honestly why are you out here? Girl you are half way to the rez, where did you start running from?" My eyes grew like two huge saucers, and my mouth fell slightly. "I was at home and I needed some air… Why are you out here?" Seth suddenly straightened up and began to fidget again. "Well you see that's actually a very funny story…" I crossed my arms over my chest and made a 'hmph' sound. "Okay make me laugh then."

"Okay, okay! Jacob kind of might have could of possibly asked-me-to-keep-an-eye-on-you." I scrunched my face and gave him a 'what the hell was that in English' look. "Can you pass that this way one more time?!" Seth laughed softly and shook his head. "Look Bella, Jake is just worried about you is all. He wants me to watch over you." My eyes narrowed. "Oh he does, does he? Well tell him I don't need looking after." Seth frowned down at me. "Really look at yourself Bella you are all scraped and even worse Jake said he caught you almost… screwing some bloo-" That was it my snapping point I slapped my hand over his mouth with a loud resounding 'pop' "Seth Clearwater, do not dare think about finishing that sentence. I have had just about all I can take of people trying to think and do for me, so if you don't mind. GO HOME!" and with that I turned around and started running back in the direction I came from not bothering to see if he was following.

This time aware of how far I had gone I was exhausted by the time I got home late that afternoon. I kicked my shoes off at the door and creped up the stairs, I made it to the bathroom and had a quick shower before I grabbed jaspers shirt I had on this morning and slipped it on. I drug my tired body to my bed and collapsed wondering how I could have been so caught up in my own head not to have realized how freaking far I had run! I was going to be so sore tomorrow…

My skin was warm from being in the sun so long, my window had been left open so it was the same temperature inside as it was outside. My thoughts slowly drifted back to Jasper and I was sad again, if he was here it would all be okay, I wouldn't be hot, or sore, or sad. I hated sleeping without him I had grown so used to it. And the conditions of why he wasn't here only worsened my feelings. And that's when I started to cry, I cried until I couldn't anymore, until my body gave and I fell asleep. Normally as tired as I was I wouldn't dream much of anything but this time my mind was an evil place.

**~Bella's Dream~**

It wasn't until late that night I woke up to the feel of cold lips on my cheek. I couldn't help the smile that slid across my face, as I made an 'mmh' sound and stretched. I was asleep forever it felt like; I was kind of like sleeping beauty awakened by her true loves kiss. I remembered I was mad at Jasper but I didn't care I just wanted it to be over with, the fighting.

I found his neck with my eyes still blissfully closed, the peaceful and relaxed feeling of sleep still over me. I grabbed the back of his neck with my hand and pulled him towards my face, bringing his cold lips to mine, well almost…

He wouldn't lean all the way in and kiss me instead he hovered there next to my lips. I opened my eyes as he spoke. "Bella I'm so sor-" His voice was coated in a thick muck of guilt, it pulled at my heart my eyes began to water and I shook my head and silenced him with a kiss. Jasper tried to gently pull away, but I whimper and pulled back just as hard mouthing 'please' against his lips. He gave in surrendering to me leaning us back onto the bed my head cushioned by my soft pillow. I tugged at his lip with my teeth and felt the tickle of his growl against my chest. Jasper moved his lips from mine only to start smoothly guiding them across my jaw and down my neck. I felt him suck and kiss on my hot skin chilling it with his mouth.

I soon forgot I only had his shirt on as I grabbed his back, leaning up I bit on his shoulder as I felt my stomach start that ever familiar feeling. I pulled his shirt from his pants fisting it in my hand, I moaned against his shoulder as I felt him push into me. "Jasp-" I gasped but was cut off as his lips crushed against mine again, his movements were changing they weren't as slow and cautious anymore, his tongue urgently sought entrance into my mouth gliding swiftly over mine. His hand slid down to grab my bare sun kissed thigh. His body leaned into me again pushing up against me causing me to pant against his mouth.

His pants were uncomfortable, so when he pushed himself into me moved my hand down to push him back but instead I got a full handful of him. Jasper stopped moving, along with his breathing, and well I was too stunned to do much of anything.

But when I finally did I slid my hand up the outline of him, pressing on him as I made my way to the button of his pants, I felt his growl and him burry his face in my neck. I think I even vaguely heard him plead for me to stop. But it was like my curiosity had taken over my body. My cheeks were as flushed as ever and my mind was screaming to stop, but as soon as I popped the button open on his dark blue jeans I was lost. I grabbed the zipper pulling it away from him and inched it down, hearing it click against the teeth of it as I went.

I took my now shaky hands and slid his pants down his butt to gather at his knees. Jasper still didn't move when I returned my hands to his neck. "Bella…" He started to say when I pushed against his but with the heel of my foot. He groaned and leaned into me now resting on his elbow with my leg hiked up over his hip. I could feel him so much more threw his boxers, which I knew were becoming damp with every move he made against me. We kissed like we were trying to battle each other because we each had what the other wanted and neither one of us wanted to give it up, to let this heavenly fight end. So we wrapped ourselves up in each other enjoying every touch, every kiss, every urgent gasp or groan in the night.

It was just before I felt myself soar off the cliff, the feeling that would explode deep inside me. That I saw Jasper's eyes go dark and then I felt his teeth rake harshly against my neck, I woke up.

I jumped from my bed with a start; it was still bright out I must have taken a quick nap I told myself.

I reached up and rubbed my neck, I felt a hot warm slick substance coating my neck and going down across my chest. It was in my hair making it stick together, I pulled my hand back slowly and looked at my palm. It was all red I swiped my fingers over my palm my mind not yet registering what it was. And then I smelled it, the blood the coopery smell of it. My legs wobbled as I became light headed I knew what would come next, I tried to make it to my bed but the thick smell won out. I passed at on the floor next to my bed.

This time when I woke up I was on my bed in the arms of a rather warm person, well actually pretty freaking hot. With the hot air in my room cuddling with a heater wasn't that good of an idea. "Jacob?"

"Yeah Bella it's me I found you in the floor, did you trip or something?" I shook my head and leaned up. My hand flew to my neck, where it was once stained with my blood now there wasn't even a scratch. "…The blood?" Jacob lifted me off him to set me on the bed. "Blood? Bella are you ok did you hurt yourself I don't smell any blood…" For the first time I took a good look at Jacob, his long hair was cut short, his muscles more defined. His face was aged to possibly a man my age, he looked all grown up. But how could he be I had seen him only last week. "What happened to you?" I reached out and touched his face softly, my fingers sliding down his hot cheek.

"Bella I'm okay, trust me. You already know what happened, you just need to remember." I tried to decode his message but I didn't have to because as soon as I blinked Jacob was gone and a massive wolf stood in his place. His mane was a russet brown and his eyes dark and searching.

I wanted to be scared, I wanted to jump back in fear but as I looked into his eyes I knew I never could. They said 'You know me, we are friends, don't run from me.' They said all that in one word. "Jake." I slid off the bed and sat on my knees my shaky hand extending to the massive wolf who was now taller then me. Jake leaned in and nuzzled my hand with his face. 'Jake is a wolf- a werewolf? My Jake?' I found it so hard to believe. The wolf leaned his face to mine and sniffed me closely, and then before I knew it the wolf was gone and a very naked Jake was in its place.

The thought of glancing down never had time to form as he leaned in and whispered right above my lips. "Bella I will always be here, I will keep you safe." And as soon as I even thought his lips might touch mine, I woke up.

This time I knew from the start I was dreaming. I woke up in an abyss of black, at first I was alone but soon I saw two lights in front of me, one on the left and one on the right. Soon the lights faded and I saw Jacob and Jasper standing there staring at me. I knew what this meant, my mind was telling me to choose, choose who was more important because soon I would have to. I couldn't choose though, Jacob was my friend before I found Jasper and even if he hasn't been a part of my life physically as long as Jasper I couldn't just ignore him.

I took a step forward neither left nor right. I walked on middle ground. With each and every step a look of concern crossed over there faces, until I reached the middle. That's when it became clear to me something was wrong.

I felt the ground beneath me tremble, and as I looked behind me light erupted from the black darkness drawing cracks threw it. I heard Jacob and Jasper yelling my name and I took off running as fast as I could.

As I saw them get closer I yelled for them but as soon as I did, I started falling and when I reached out; I woke up.

**~Bella's POV~**

**-Awake-**

I woke up with a startling scream, as my body sat straight up and my heart hammered in my chest. I slammed into Jasper's cold chest as his arms immediately circled me; my face was soaked from sweat and now tears.

I clung to him not caring about how upset I had been or why, but only that I just needed to feel him, I needed to know he was there. "Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear, I only held him tighter knowing I couldn't hurt him. I felt like a small child scared out of bed by the boogie man, and Jasper was my light in the dark.

Once I finally calmed down I leaned back and stared at him, from the small amount of light in the room I assumed it was late. Jasper was still dressed in the same clothes I had last seen him in. As I let him go I felt the soreness in my sides, where I knew the bruises from Jacob's 'I'm protecting you' outburst were starting to ripen.

My legs felt so sore and just thinking about them made muscles I didn't know I had hurt. "I didn't leave you alone; I was outside in your tree… I'm sorry, I can leave." I shook my head my tears were fixing to start back up again as I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

Jasper soon pulled me back only to kiss my cheek and rest his hand there. "So then I take it I can stay?" I chewed my lip and nodded. "Please, I don't want to be alone." His look turned quickly to worry, "Bella what's wrong, is it your dream?"

"It was just so real I guess it scared me." Jasper stood up from the bed suddenly. "Your friend is back." I no more had time to swing my legs over the side of the bed and Jacob came bounding threw my window. Once he straightened up he glared at Jasper. "Does he live here or something, you no they have people you can call for that…" I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed making my way to stand in between them. "Stop it, I don't want you guys fighting, I don't care why just don't." Jacob scowled at me.

"Seth told me you were acting strange; I told him it was normal. I thought I would come say hi anyways."

"Oh yea that reminds me, why did you have Seth following me?!" I yelled at Jacob stomping my foot. "Look Bella all I did was tell Seth to stick around town and to check in on you every once in a while to make sure bat boy over there didn't try and eat you."

I heard Jasper's growl as he walked towards him his chest soon touching my back. "Look you two don't even know each other and I'm sure if you tried you both might get along. I mean I get along with both of you, so I must have good taste in friends right?"

"Good or down right twisted Bella? I can't be friends with him. He kills people; he is the bad guy Bella." I grabbed Jasper's hand and put it over my stomach. "And what you're my hero?" Jasper took this time to speak; his voice very controlled almost straining to keep a civil tone. "I do not feed on humans, anymore. But I used to Bella, he is right." I squeezed Jasper's hand. "See Bella he is a murderer, you don't need to be around him!" I shook my head and let go of Jasper walking up to Jacob, ready to let him have a piece of my mind.

"Jake stop being such a jerk! He just said he doesn't kill humans anymore. His past doesn't matter to me." At this I turned to look at Jasper. "Your past doesn't alter how I feel Jasper, it doesn't matter." I turned back to Jacob. "I'm not going to choose between you to. So from now on if you want to be around me you BOTH have to get along." Jacob growled at me and turned to leave. "Bella some things just aren't that simple." And he left.

I chewed my lip frustrated at this whole situation. I turned to Jasper my bottom lip gutting out and a sad expression on my face. "You two aren't ever going to get along are you?" I went and flopped down on my bed, mindful I that I wasn't wearing any panties.

Jasper sat on the bed beside me. "Bella he is right, I don't know why or how but everything in my body tells me that we aren't supposed to be friends." I sighed and dropped my head. "How do I make this work Jasper?" At this he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sure you will figure something out Bella, you never cease to amaze me. Even now…" I snuggled into his inviting embrace and sighed. "Jasper will you tell me about your past now?" Jasper didn't answer for several minutes but he finally moved me to the head of the bed and I laid down snuggling with my pillow as he sat beside my head like he always did when he used to tell me stories about his past or rather some guy from many years ago. I smiled at the thought.

Jasper then began the long story of how he was a solider in the army in the late 1850's and early 1860's, he told me about how he was changed and his life after. At which point I found him rubbing small circles over my palm. He talked well into the early morning and when he was done I was left with a sense of awe. After I asked a few question's mostly about what it was like when he was turned and how he managed life once he left Maria and then after I was done it was nearly light out and Jasper kissed my head and told me I needed to sleep.

Jasper slid his pants off and got into bed behind me puling the blankets over us, I fell asleep shortly after, and I began dreaming of Jasper, of his human life before the war. Of what it would have been like if I was there to. I dreamed of what it would be like for Jasper to make me like him, for us to be able to live together forever…

Sadly my much needed sleep didn't last long as I was woke up barely two hours later by the house phone, my phone, and Jasper's cell ringing simultaneously. As Jasper answered his the others stopped and I was at this point sitting straight up in the midst of what I could only guess was a heart attack. Jasper rubbing my back calmingly and I rubbed my sleep crusted eyes. He spoke briefly with the caller before hanging up. "That, was Alice, she said hello.." I rolled my eyes. "Your joking right? Is she trying to kill me?"

Jasper chuckled and sat up. "Actually she was calling to make sure we hadn't dropped of the edge of the planet, apparently she can't see us right now. And this is just a guess but I think it has to do with your friend hanging around outside." I looked at him questioningly "Jacob?" Jasper nodded at me and I walked to the window. "He is outside right now?" Jasper nodded again and I leaned out the window. "Jake I'm making breakfast if your hungry." I yelled, and Jasper groaned. "Does he have to come over today?.. Its my birthday after all!" Jasper said pouting at me.

I smiled at him and walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. "OH it is isn't it! Hmmm, he probably wont come over anyways…" Jasper placed his hands on my waist and leaned his head against my stomach. "No sadly he is in the yard, and even more so Alice is here and she wanted to meet him." I groaned.

"Your kidding right?" Jacob took that as his queue to hop threw my window, Seth tagged nimbly behind him. I turned around a looked of irritation on my face. "Ok what's going on you said chow!" Jacob said his arms folded over his chest. Seth elbowed him in the ribs. "She said she was cooking, not it was ready. Your such a pig Jake." Seth said laughing.

"Okay what are you guys frog men?! I have a door why are you jumping threw my window? Ugh never mind Alice is coming over, if you guys are staying you better have brought some manners, or I swear to beat you with whatever skillet I happen to be cooking with." Jasper chuckled when Seth stood straight and saluted me "Yes mam!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes and went to change. Alice met me at the door, and I ran everyone down into the living room while I changed.

I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and put my messy hair up in a clip and ran down stairs not wanting to leave the alone longer then I had to. When I got down stairs I noticed that Alice and Seth were almost talking to each other.

As in Seth was being nice and asking common conversation starter questions and Alice was eyeballing him like he had two heads and no body. Jasper and Jacob were giving Seth a similar look. I smiled and walked up to Seth and kissed his cheek. "Well at least someone can be nice. What do you want to eat?"

Jacob growled along with Jasper and Jacob looked to Alice and smirked. "How are you today?" He said mocking me. I turned around and gave him 'the look' that you dumb ass look. "Well ok I was nice where is my kiss and promise of food!?"

"So these are the two, yea I'm sure of it." Alice said rolling her eyes and walking towards the door. I called after her, "Please stay I feel very outnumbered." Alice turned around to stare at me. "Bella I mean this in the nicest possible way sweetie. It stinks like wet dog in here and I don't see how Jasper can stand it!" My eyes grew twice as big and I wondered if that was really Alice or if Rosalie had taken over her body.

"That's it! Everyone to the kitchen table now! God you would think someone as old as you would have some manners!" Alice shook her head but followed Jacob and Seth to the kitchen table. Jasper walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Bella you just don't understand darlin, you can't just put two people in a room together and make them like each other not when our instincts tell us its wrong."

I scowled and grabbed his hand leading him into the kitchen. "Watch me." I noticed when I got in there Seth had no problem sitting in the chair near the wall Alice was leaning against while Jacob was standing by the now open back door. "Okay so food time!" I said adding extra cheery-ness to my voice to make up for what this dead room lacked.

Me and Jasper set to cooking while the others either glared or complained about how they would die of hunger before the food was done. Well by them I mean Jacob. I noticed Seth start asking questions to Alice which after the tenth one she finally began answering him. I smiled to myself, feeling I had succeeded a little. Well until a thought ran through my head, why do they hate each other I mean something had to have happened in the past right? That's why they hate each other now but don't know why.

"Hey Jake why do you guys not get along anyways?" Alice pulled a chair up and sat down surprisingly enough at the table with Seth. "Yes do tell dog boy, why do you hate us? Us the Cullen's who have followed the law's you have set down before us to the 'T' we followed them even BEFORE they were told to us." Jacob growled.

"Its not just your coven we hate! Its all of you, you all represent death, we just don't trust you. Should we?" Alice stood and slammed her fist down on the table. I heard it crack in pain. "Okay now don't take it out on my dads table!" But Alice ignored me. I turned to watch them as Jasper grabbed the skillet from me flipping the pancake I was making, trying his best to ignore them. "Yes you should! We haven't done anything wrong we have stayed true to the promise we gave you ancestors!"

Jacob seemed almost livid but when he started to remark, he turned to me. "Bella I don't think this is working so well, thanks for the offer but I have to go." I frowned and Jacob hugged me before he turned to Seth "You coming?" The sound of a growling stomach answered him. "your kidding right?" Jacob said rolling his eye. "Dude I didn't have time to eat yesterday with all Sam had me doing." Jacob shook his head and left.

I looked back over at Jasper who had managed to finish cooking a mountain of eggs, bacon and pancakes. I frowned. "Seth I hope you're really hungry…" I said nervously, he laughed. "Bella I take it you haven't seen me on pizza nights have you?" He flashed a huge grin that made me smile. Jasper kissed my cheek and told me to sit down.

"Hey Alice did you figure out your sight problem?" I said not knowing if she wanted them to know. Seth turned to look at her and stared at her face. "Sight problem? Your eyes look fine to me." Alice raised en eyebrow but then looked away. "Yes I think so…" Jasper set our plates down and sat down beside me. Before Seth started eating he looked at me. "Look this whole hate thing, I don't know why but I don't hate you guys. I understand why they do and it makes sense to me but if you say you are good then I will try my best to keep an open mind. I like hanging around Bella, and I don't want to piss her off by holding grudges with you guys. I don't even know you." It was like music to my ears, if only it had come from Jacob…

Alice turned to him and gave him another 'two heads no body' look while Jasper nodded. "If certain people could so easily adapt to your views a lot of wars could have been avoided." Jasper then grabbed my hand. "I don't think our kinds were ever meant to get along but we seem to be evolving everyday right?" I knew exactly what he meant and it made me blush. Seth chuckled. "I wouldn't let on to Jake about that… He might go all-"

Seth was cut off by Alice. "Fur and fleas on her?" She said almost jokingly her tone was still tense but not her eyes. Seth down right choked on his mouth full of eggs. And began beating his chest and couching. Then he held up a finger and laughed. "Yea well okay I haven't heard that one before that was actually kinda funny." I smiled and picked at my food…

'Why can't you be so open to trying to be friends Jake?'

It soon dawned on me what she meant. "Holy crap! You guys really are werewolves!?" I said my eyes growing huge. "I thought that was just a dream!" Seth didn't say anything but looked down at his plate, his shiny clean plate…

"Bella how did you know that?" Alice said staring at me. "Trust me I have learned A LOT in the last two days…" We chatted about odd and end things for about another hour before Seth left and Alice decided to head back home. After everyone was gone and we finished cleaning up the kitchen Jasper cornered me against the wall. "So Bella… What was it you wanted to get me for my birthday?" He said as he leaned in and kissed my neck teasingly.

**~*END CHAPTER*~**

**Next chapter is of course Happy Birthday Jasper!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

**A/N: Things here are very rocky right now and I will update as much and often as I can. I keep getting angry or sad and I hate writing when I am moody like that as things come out badly… BUT your reviews actually turned my mood around a few times so don't think you guys don't matter you do so much! I am still at my moms until I get things straightened out.**

**Keep up the great reviews!**

**!R/R!**


	13. Dear Readers

**Dear readers,**

**I'm having trouble with just a little bit of everything right now and it seems like no matter what I do I can't write anything good or good enough I would want to let anyone read. I'm going to keep trying but I don't know when my next update could be, life at home… Its very stressful and noisy… I'm so very sorry please keep me on alert, I WILL BE BACK! At the latest you all will hear from me in a month because I am going to texas to calm and relax and I will be able to write a lot then. I just hope you hear from me before then!**

**I truly love and appreciate everyone of you for you kind reviews! **

**I never thought I would get over 400 readers I am very humbled.**

**I WILL BE BACK!**

**AUGEST! **


	14. Chapter 10 Happy Birthday Jasper!

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**~Chapter Ten~**

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~*Happy Birthday Jasper..!*~**

**~Bella's POV~**

I was beginning to think blushing was becoming a permanent thing with me, as I felt Jasper's cool nose slide down my neck. I swatted at his chest playfully. "Oh stop that, you're trying to dazzle your way into an early gift! Well it's not gonna work on me!" Jasper chuckled against my neck, and then stepped away from me. "As you wish, but when do I get my present?" Jasper seemed a little overly curious for my taste and I gave him a 'what are you up to look'…

Jasper smiled. "I don't doubt your gift to be anything but wonderful Bella, but I was hoping we could celebrate my birthday by taking us out on our first date." I blushed as the thought of going on a date with Jasper sounded so… so official… "Jasper we practically live together, we sleep in the same bed! Heck last night we slept in the same bed and I wasn't even wearing undies!"

My eyes got huge and I covered my mouth. "Shit." I mumbled behind my hand, I didn't mean to say that, out loud at least. Jasper looked like he was about to respond when I guess he decided not to, instead he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Please come out with me tonight."

I blushed but nodded. "But where are we going?" He smirked at me and then his phone rang and by the look on his face when he glanced at it, you could only assume it was Alice. "You'll see." He said before he answered his phone. Jasper spouted a few yes and no's before he hung up and smiled at me. "Alice said to get dressed she is picking you up to go shopping in Port Angeles."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I ran upstairs and brushed out my hair and put on a pair of jeans, sliding on sandals I headed back down stairs to where Alice was already there waiting for me.

Alice shook her head. "Oh and now you see why this is important Jasper. She doesn't have a clue, anyways it's not like we will be gone long." Jasper was leaning against the wall his lean figure framing it. "I sure wish I knew what you two knew about what I was or wasn't doing later…"

I said acting as if I was talking loudly to myself. Jasper only smirked and kissed my head, then headed out the door. "Ok lets go." Alice proclaimed taking my hand and leading me outside to her car. A sudden look of fear passed over my face as I realized Jasper wasn't headed in the direction of Alice's car. 'I'm going shopping with Alice…. Alone!?'

I swallowed hard when Jasper turned around to see what was wrong; I gave him a pleading look as Alice tugged me easily across my small front yard. Jasper waved briefly before he continued walking, heading to the road that lead towards the small bit of town there was here in Forks. I gave in and with a small groan I fell into step with Alice and gave her a small smile. Alice returned it full force and opened the door to her yellow hummer, climbing in I was instructed to buckle up. And I would understand soon enough why she stressed that fact to me…

After we got to Port Angelus I was completely shocked to find the car still in one piece, but even more so that the other cars we passed on the way were still intact as well. Alice wasted no time in finding a parking spot near a large shopping center. We spent the day there, she dragged me from dressing room to dressing room, and trying on millions of outfits I knew if given a choice I'd never wear. Being she could tell the future I didn't know why I had to try all of this stuff on when she already knew what I would end up wearing.

By the time we were done, my feet hurt and my stomach sounded like an angry bear ready to strike. Alice bought enough clothes to last me through several years, but only if I never wanted to see pants again. I missed my pants and my lazy boxers, I wanted my clothes back; some things just weren't fair.

The car ride home was barely anything to blink at, and I hit my front door with a groan, that came from my stomach, rather then my mouth to mimic what I was mentally thinking. 'Food…Fooooood. Freaking oh my god give me a darn hamburger!' I mentally swore as we made it to my room. I had thought of protesting my hunger before we left but she had already exclaimed that we would have to hurry to get home on time and well I just didn't want to help push that peddle any further into the floorboard.

I looked quietly at the bags in our hands and then back to my room and this time the groans came from my mouth. "Where are we going to put all this?! I told you there wasn't room!" I shrieked walking to the bed and ungracefully planting my butt down on it with a loud protest coming from the springs of my mattress. Alice only tilted her head at me momentarily before she opened the small door leading to my small closet and scratched her head as I can only assume she was trying to figure out where she was putting all this stuff.

"Maybe we should just set you up a room at our house… I mean your closet, it's just … so tiny…" Alice shut the door and set the bags against it. "No worries you can keep them at the cabin." 'Jasper's cabin in the woods?' the thought caused a red tinge to cover my cheeks and nose. 'It would be like I was moving in…' Jasper didn't want that right now, he wanted 'to take things slow' and that wouldn't be taking things slow. "I think I can find room."

Alice frowned probably worrying about the life span of the clothes she just spent a good three hours buying… "Yea? Where? Under the bed maybe? Maybe in Charles closet? I don't think so Bella, look you're just going to have to deal with it." 'deal with it?' Just how was I supposed to deal with it? I didn't want to take things slow Jasper did and he wasn't giving me much room to argue about it. That and with his birthday present tonight I was at my wits end.

I hadn't gotten him anything because I had made up my mind to give myself to him tonight and now it just seemed like it wasn't going to happen the way I'd planned. I mean it was mostly just a silly idea but I knew if I bought a gift I could never go threw with it.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed making the mattress cry out in protest. "Maybe we should call in a bed doctor, that poor thing sounds like it's about to give." I shook my head but said nothing. It was just an old mattress, it had its small problems but all and all it was okay it didn't need replacing in my mind at least. Then I thought about how me and Jasper might some night get more personal on this bed…

I blushed furiously at the thought of my mattress squeaking and squawking underneath us. "Okay maybe I need a new bed…" I whispered only to myself, even though I knew I was heard. "Really redecorating, that's Rosie's thing I'll call her later… We would have to do it while Charlie's at work or maybe tell him we were throwing an old one out…" Alice had become clearly lost in thought much to my relief. Now I could think about what I was going to give Jasper tonight and how to explain why I hadn't bought him a gift.

Lost in the background I could hear Alice's voice rambling on, about colors and pattern schemes. I was in sort of a nervous and worried daze until I saw something dangling in front of my face. At first it was nothing but a colored blur of baby blue and silver. I blinked, once, twice, three times and it began to come into focus.

"You are wearing this tonight." Alice stated as she twirled the small piece of fabric in front of my face. My eyes comically bulged from my head at least that was how it felt. "Alice you've got to be joking there is no way I'm wearing that! It's a poor excuse for a large bandana!" Alice huffed, and tossed it at me.

"Look I'll make sure to tie it extra tight, but you are so wearing this." We spent the rest of the time arguing and debating clothes and shoes. But finally around five my dad came home and I went downstairs to start on explaining to him that his little girl had a big date tonight.

"Hey dad how did work go?" I asked as I leaned against the archway between the hallway and the living room. Charlie sat in his recliner by the TV but didn't turn it on, he looked worn out he had definitely had a lot on his mind.

"Not good Bells, I have to go back day after tomorrow. There have been a string of murders in the area, all teenage girls." I gasped as Charlie ran his hand over his face sighing loudly.

"Bella I'm calling your mom, you can't stay here right now. Its not safe, these murders are random and it looks like whoever it is, is getting bolder their spreading out. I can't be here to look out for you." I felt protest rising in my throat when I heard Alice's music voice chirp in.

"Oh chief Swan, how'd your trip go? I was just coming to steal Bella, girl stuff." I bit my lip frustrated, I could feel tears welling up. I didn't want to leave I had just got here and met everyone and I didn't want to leave Jacob after being away from him for so long this wasn't fair!

"Dad this isn't fair, I just got here; I have friends here, what about Jacob, and Alice and Rosalie, and-and Jasper!" Charlie sat up in his chair as I said Jasper's name in my protest. Of course that would sound off to him he doesn't even know how close I am to Jasper.

Before Charlie could say anything Alice cut in. "Look Bella I think I should go, you two obviously have a lot to talk about. I'll tell Jasper, don't worry he'll understand." Again protest welled, 'no don't leave me, say something anything make him let me stay!' but I just bit my lip and nodded.

Charlie stood and walked to me but I was already headed for the stairs. "Wait Bella what's all this about, what does he need to understand? Is there something I need to know?" I spun around and sighed blinking back frustrated tears. "No dad, I just had a date is all." And headed up to my room Charlie close behind me. "A date with Jasper Cullen? But you hardly know him, isn't he a bit old?" I almost laughed, 'a little old' try at least a hundred…

"No dad, Jasper is a senior and I'm a junior do the math. It doesn't matter anyways today is his birthday…" I half whined as I went to shut my door I muttered. "He just wanted to spend it with me." That's great I probably just made Charlie feel worse then he already did, way to think only about yourself Bella.

I walked to my closet and pulled out the old familiar long sleeve button up shirt of Jasper's I was growing more and more attached to in moments like this where nothing seemed to go my way. I undressed to the green lace panties Alice bought me and slipped the shirt on leaving the first button undone I buttoned it the rest of the way down stopping at my belly button.

The shirt went down to mid thigh on me as always; I had to roll the sleeves twice so I could find my hands. I ran my fingers threw my messy hair and sighed shakily. 'Why did everything good that happens to me have to be so hard to keep? Why can't I ever do something I want? Rebel, why can't I do that I'm always the good daughter I deserve my turn! It's my turn!'

I visibly cringed at my mental outburst, knowing I couldn't do anything this time. I knew it would be only a matter of time before Jasper showed up to tell me how it was all going to be okay. But would it really, could it really be okay?

Life would go back to midnight visits and hiding everything, I didn't want to do that again I couldn't. I sat on my bed it wouldn't be long now and Jasper would be here. Jasper… I laid down and slid my eyes closed, only intending to rest them but after what I thought was a few minutes and a few blinks the sky outside turned orange, a sign the sun was going down. I reluctantly closed my eyes again, where was Jasper? He should be here by now….

The second time I opened my eyes Charlie's blurry outline came into focus. I sat up rubbing my eyes. "What is it dad?" Charlie was wearing his uniform again. "Bella something has come up I have to leave out again… I called your mom, I got you a plane ticket it leaves Friday you can stay with Jacob and Billy until then. I'm so sorry things are turning out this way."

I could here the stress in his voice I knew it wasn't easy for him to give me up after I had only gotten here. I grabbed the throw blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped myself in it. "Dad I don't want to go to Jacobs, can't I stay with the Cullen's?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "Bella doctor Cullen is a busy man, far to busy to be keeping up after you until Friday I can't ask that of them." I stood up and glared at him frustrated. "Dad I know they wouldn't mind! And if your going to just send me off against my will you could at least let me spend the rest of the time I have here with the people I want to… Please dad…"

It was then we heard the door, I knew it had to be him, Jasper. I followed Charlie silently downstairs to the front door my throw blanket held up around my stomach.

Charlie opened the door and I was greeted by Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. "Jasper!" I called out shoving passed Charlie and into his arms as soon as I could get there. Jasper hugged my shoulders and leaned his head down to mine. "It's okay Bells I know, Alice told us that's why we're here." I shook my head and frowned. "I have to leave Friday, he won't let me stay." I knew Charlie saw but I didn't care, this was how I felt Jasper was going to tell him anyways so it didn't matter. "Chief Swan can we come in and talk, I'm sure Jasper and Bella wanted to spend some time together… Its his birthday today after all."

Reluctantly Charlie directed Carlisle and Esme into the kitchen leaving me and Jasper in the hall. "Its going to be okay Bella." Jasper whispered into my ear as he rubbed my back. I relaxed into his embrace, it was okay as long as he was there it was all okay even if it was only for that moment.

"Jasper I don't want to go back to Renee's, I don't want to leave everyone, Jacob, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and the rest of you. I was just starting to like it here." Jasper only frowned, Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen long enough to yell at me. "Bella get some clothes on, please."

I blushed realizing how almost naked I was in front of Carlisle and Esme, I hurried upstairs and slipped into a pair of baggy old jeans from mine and Renee's painting phase. You could tell from the random paint splotches on it. I grabbed the green bra from the bag by the closet door and put it on and then put Jasper's shirt back on. Once downstairs my cheeks flush again as I was greeted by Jasper waiting for me at the end of the steps. Before I could throw myself at him like I wanted more then anything to do right now, Charlie and the others appeared from the kitchen at that moment.

"Bella hunny how would you like to stay with us until your father gets back?" I chewed my lip. "I would love to but Charlie said-" But Charlie cut me off. "Its okay Bella you can go as long as you don't cause too much trouble for Mrs. Cullen." I smiled so big I think I put my cheeks into shock; they had a growing tickling ache to them. I nodded and hugged Charlie. "Thanks dad." His hand ruffled my hair as I let go.

"Look this is only a trial, if my case gets any worse or if it looks like its moving this way your on the first plane to your mothers, you got it?" I nodded. Charlie checked his watch and then furrowed his brow. "I have to go, I love you Bella please be careful. And I don't want you going out at night especially alone." We all said our goodbyes and be safe's and then Charlie left.

Charlie said he would be back by Friday if he could, he hadn't told me much about the case other then the fact that the killer had been going after young women, and he must be killing a lot of them for them to be calling my dad in from this small backwaters town. We all left soon after, I only had time to run and grab a bag of personal items and the bags of stuff Alice got me. I left a note on the door for Jacob incase he came by even despite the fact that I knew he wouldn't go to the Cullen's to see me, but I didn't want him to worry about where I was.

I climbed in the back of the yellow jeep and we sped down the now dark road to the Cullen's house, all the while I stayed nestled against jaspers side even though he protested the fact it was going to make me colder then I already was. When we got to the house Alice greeted us in the living room. "Hi Bella… Carlisle, Dimitri just called, he has requested the use of our house for a few weeks… He wouldn't say what was so important only that he would be here in a few days."

Esme looked at Carlisle as if waiting for his thoughts. "This could complicate things. Jasper maybe we should talk in my office, Bella I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and walked to Alice as Jasper and Carlisle disappeared down the hall.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I followed Carlisle into his make shift office, it looked more like a library full of old books big enough to attack someone with. Most were probably journals or medical books, I saw a few actual old scrolls tucked down in a dark brown wooden cylinder they were probably maps of some sort. I waited for him to close the door and turn the dim lights on and lean against his large wooden desk, that also probably was closer to my age then most people would think from its pristine condition it was kept in.

"Ok where to start… You've heard of the Volturi I assume?" What did they have to do with this? I nodded quietly. "Well Dimitri is their lap dog of sorts, and I'm sure you're aware of the rules between us and humans?" I mentally scowled, this was not sounding good. "I am, me and Bella have not broken any rules."

Carlisle nodded but continued to look troubled. "That may be, but to keep a human so close… He won't believe that you have not broken any. Dimitri does not follow our diet either, I would suggest you and Bella leaving the area while he is here, but as I don't know how long that will be I cannot. Especially with what's been going on lately." At that I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him "The human killings?"

Carlisle nodded. "The papers say they don't know how the killer does it, drains them near dry of any blood. The only leads are strange bite marks over parts of their body, some were even beheaded but not by a knife more like it was just torn right off. I was shown photos of a few girls in Port Angeles a few days ago, I think you can figure out on your own that this wasn't done by a human."

At this I was starting to think Bella should have gone and stayed with Renee, at least she wouldn't be close enough to get caught up in this. "So what do you want me to do Carlisle?"

"We will just have to tell the truth, and try to keep them separated. Bella is staying here while the chief is gone, she is your companion and she doesn't know what we are." I shifted uncomfortably. "Actually she does, as of yesterday. Her friend told her, about us and himself. Still no rules were broken by us at least." Carlisle groaned. "This certainly doesn't make matters any easier. We will just do what we can; the first sign that Bella is in danger you will remove her from here. Take her to the island; you should be safe there for a little while at least."

The more he talked the more I became uncomfortable with the idea of Bella being here. "Can't I just take her somewhere else while he is here?" Carlisle shook his head. "Not with the rogue vampire out there stalking girls just like Bella, we will just have to make do."

I could feel the growl building in my chest not at Carlisle as much as this whole situation. "Okay then." I would trust his judgment as long as it seemed like things were okay but if the smallest thing went wrong I would take Bella to the ends of the earth to keep her safe, there were no limits to my determination to protect her. As we finished going over details for Dimitri's visit we left the office and headed towards the kitchen where we found Rosalie and Emmett fighting over… Something.

"Rosie come on you can't still be upset?! I said I was sorry, please Rosie!" Emmett said pleading with her as she stormed around the island in the kitchen with a very sharp looking knife. "Tanya." She spoke as if chewing on the name. "Why exactly was Tanya calling for you?" Emmett shrugged but I don't really think that was the right answer. I quickly tuned out their voices as I heard Bella's distressed tone coming from upstairs. "Excuse me." I said politely to Carlisle and headed upstairs to where I was hearing Bella.

"Alice I really don't like these dresses, why do they all have to lace up?" I heard Bella whine. "Because they are sexy and it makes your waist look tiny. Now hold still, and don't breath!" I raised an eyebrow, exactly what all did getting dressed involve for women, it sounded dangerous. "Alice I think I'm a little OVER dressed I can't even get this off if I tried. I think there is a reason women quit wearing these, they deform your body for one and-"

I heard Alice laugh as I also heard tugging of strings. "Oh Bella that's ridiculous, now stop I'm done and it ties in front even you can get this off." I heard shuffling of clothes and then a really load groan. "Not ANOTHER one!" I was starting to get worried.

I knocked on the door and heard Alice chime in. "It's open." I walked in and took in what was going on. Alice was playing dress up again with Bella, and Bella had a look of a fly caught in a web. She stood by the bed her face flushed and her breathing short. "What exactly is going on?" I asked my tone hinted to my worry. "Just getting Bella into something more comfortable-"

"Yeah right if this is comfortable, I'm in hell." Bella choked a laugh her hand on her stomach. "Alice maybe the corset is a little tight; she isn't used to wearing one." I had seen women wearing those for years and then fall faint from lack of air because their servants laced it too tightly. "She will be fine, now how does she look?" I sighed and watched Bella turn to face me,

I really hadn't paid any mind to the color or look of the dress until now. It was pretty simple dress it went to her ankles in a dark blue color, the top showed some cleavage it made a V at her breasts you could tell how the corset pushed them up and to her chest making them look larger. The dress again V'd at her waist and laced up in back, the dress had wide silver straps on either side that matched the large silver star shaped flowers decorating the bottom half of the dress. The lace string was more of a ribbon and looked more for show then anything, it too was silver.

The last and probably most dangerous part of her outfit would have to be the shoes, the silver strappy heels. Alice knew she couldn't walk in those. I glanced up at Bella's pleading eyes. "You look like your in pain, but the dress and the corset look lovely on you. Alice can you get her out of that now?" Alice shook her head. "Nope, I just got her in it. Oh yea I have packed a over night bag for you Bella, its by my door Jasper can get it on the way out."

I waited for Bella to turn and head for the door, watching as it looked like it took some effort for her to walk and breath. I grabbed the black bag and followed Bella to the stairs "Bella are you sure your okay?"

**~Bella's POV~**

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" I almost wanted to laugh. 'Am I okay? Yeah as long as I don't need oxygen… which I may not be the best at life science, but I was pretty sure I did.' I grabbed jaspers hand while my other still rested on my stomach. "Yeah, I'm okay lets just hurry and show me off so I can get out of this." Jasper chuckled softly and we made our way into the kitchen.

Emmett and Rosalie were playing some card game and I didn't see Esme or Carlisle. 'Good a quick hi and we can go.' I thought triumphantly, Emmett was the first to see me and I saw him blink a few times before he cracked a grin I knew this couldn't be good. 'Is it my hair, they have seen it straight before I think…' Alice had taken a flat iron to it, it looked a little longer like this she also gave it more volume then my hair normally does.

I shifted awkwardly. "Whoa Bella WHAT did Alice do to YOU!? Wow, hey Rose will you wear one of those for me? If it can does that for her imagine the possibilities?" My eyes widened, Emmett had just put me in shark tank and all the sharks looked like Rosalie! I was doomed. "Rosalie doesn't need this, she is naturally gifted." I said shakily, Rosalie picked at her peach nail polish. "What exactly are you trying to say Emmett?" Her voice was dripping with venom. "Nothing angel, nothing at all."

"Yeah right I'm sure-…" There voices drifted into nothingness as I heard the sounds of the piano, I let go of Jasper's hand and told him I'd be right back. I followed the sound until I found the room bare of almost anything except the grand piano and a daybed. Positioned so the light from the moon and stars beat down on the top of the piano from the windows, it made everything glow, including Edward. He did not sparkle like he did in the light but he still looked amazing. I found myself drawn to him I walked slowly up behind him not wanting to disturb his playing. The song was beautiful, but for some reason it made me feel sad like I could feel his emotions threw the notes he played.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and his hands never faltered. "Its beautiful, this song." I did my best to lean down and whisper despite the corset. His playing took on a more cheerful note as his sped his playing and changed the tune of the song a little.

"Is it really? I thought it sounded a little depressing, is this better?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck resting my chin on his head. "Nope, you don't have to be cheerful on my account. What's wrong Edward?" His hands stilled and fell away from the keys. "Why does something have to be wrong?" Edward asked reaching up and grabbing my hands, I let them fall and straightened up as he turned around to look at me. "Your song just now-"

"Keeps me in practice." Edward said dismissively "You look all grown up." I shrugged. "It's the dress." I said dismissively. "I see…" Edward stared at me briefly before his next remark. "Your breathing is shallow, is it to tight?" I frowned. "Alice wouldn't let me take it off, I've never worn a corset before." Edward chuckled.

"Come on lets get you back to Jasper before you collapse." I laughed but right now that really seemed possible. My head ached and I was afraid it was from the air deprivation the corset was causing. Also being I had never worn one before it painfully dug at me in places, I really felt sorry for women who used to pretty much live in these. They were so pretty but I can't imagine the toll it took on them.

We made our way back to Jasper when something happen.

I was in the kitchen with Edward and the others when a loud howling was heard outside. 'Jacob?!' I thought silently, had he really come to see me? I picked up the front of my dress and made my way to the front door along with the others, Jasper holding me around my waist protectively. Alice was the one to open the door, Edward me and Jasper were right behind her…

"You have got to be kidding me…" Alice muttered as I shrugged past her. Standing outside in the gravel in a pair of swim trunks was Seth Clearwater. He had a large blue bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey guys I heard there was a sleep over, can I join?" Alice tensed and I noticed she had stopped breathing. "Please tell me he is joking, right Bella?" Rosalie made her way downstairs at that moment as I made my way outside. "God what IS that smell?"

"Seth what are you doing here?" Seth shrugged but glanced over his shoulder at the woods where I assumed Jacob was at. "Seth I don't need a babysitter." Seth laughed. "Look Bella I'm not your babysitter, Jake is. I'm just here to hang out, and follow orders and if I have to be here anyways I would rather be around you then alone out there with Jake… I think he has a flea problem Bella, it would be nice if you could bath him or something." My eyes widened.

"He isn't my PET Seth that just sounds wrong… It's up to the others if you stay this isn't my house you know that right?" Seth nodded and walked up to Alice and the others. "Alice can I hang around here for a bit please I promise to be good-" he clasped his hands together like he was praying.

"I wont eat the couch or pee on the rug, but I can't promise I wont beg for food." Seth said jokingly he was trying to make her smile, and I could tell in her eyes she found it funny even if it didn't show on her face.

"Oh that's just great, Alice when we said get a dog we didn't mean one of those DOGS! Great just freaking great, now that you let it follow you home. We might as well get it a collar and call it spike-" Rosalie continued her rant while Edward and Jasper stood rigid as ever in front of the door as if guarding it.

"Ask Carlisle, if he says yes, then your sleeping on the floor." Alice muttered and walked past them and into the house. Seth had the biggest grin on his face as he walked up to Jasper and Edward. "Follow me, don't wander." Edward said in his stoic tone as he led Seth into the house.

Jasper came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well I think that's enough excitement for one night?" I nodded quietly. "Come on lets get you out of here." Jasper said and started to lead me to the cabin when I stopped. "But what about Seth he is going to be okay right?" Jasper laughed.

"Bella he is going to be fine, other then the fact he stinks I think Alice doesn't mind him… Rosalie on the other hand could be trouble." He said teasingly. "Jasper that's not funny, maybe I should stay here tonight." Jasper turned around to look at me.

"But my birthday isn't over yet Bella." And without further warning he bent down and scooped me up in his arms as he ran to the cabin, my bag held securely in my lap.

**~Jasper's POV~**

When we arrived at the cabin I set Bella down on the porch only for her to grab her stomach and lean on me as if trying to catch her breath. "Bella lets get you out of that, before you collapse on me." Bella laughed softly. "You would catch me right?"

I kissed her forehead and lead her into the cabin, and to the bedroom where she sat down on the bed and waited for me to untie her dress. I shut the door and sat behind her quickly unlacing her dress. I slid the zipper down and kissed her back gently.

"Can you get the corset off?" When she nodded I got up from the bed to leave, I only made it to the door before her giggling started. "What is it?" I asked without turning around. "I can't get the knot untied, Alice she does this on purpose!" I turned and walked to her, sitting beside her on the bed. She was half embarrassed and half laughing just because she couldn't decide what else to do, I think. I shook my head and easily untied the strings, without putting much thought into I went to the task of unlacing it. "You've done this before?"

I nodded to her. "A few times." I could here her heart beating in my ears. I finished unlacing midway down, as I started to see more of her skin then I thought I could calmly handle. As I moved to leave she held my hand as I turned to look I found her laid out on the bed her dress gathered at her waist, the white corset parted from her breasts halfway to her navel.

You could see her pale skin where the corset parted, the valley between her soft breasts, the dip from her ribs that lead down to her pale stomach. Just enough skin to drive a man crazy, she was still technically decent except if you took in her whole form including the innocent look on her face. I never knew how she couldn't see just how beautiful she was. "…And how do I compare?"

I smiled and rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand. "Nothing short of amazing Bella, you are so beautiful." She tugged at my hand and I allowed her to pull me down onto the bed next to her. "Your birthday got ruined tonight… I'm sorry." I shook my head; I rolled onto my back beside her and looked up at the ceiling. "Nah, I still got to spend it with you."

"But our date-" She started protesting. "Is tomorrow night." Bella lifted our hands to her mouth and kissed mine. "You're always so calm and excepting, you never let anything get to you. Sometimes I think it's not fair for you, tonight was your night and it got ruined and you still just dismiss it." I sighed,

"Bella tonight wasn't ruined, life happened around you it seems to happen a lot-" I laughed at this. "-but that's one of the things I like most about being around you is the fact that, you make me feel so alive again. Days that should be mere moments for me stretch out around you, finding myself counting the minutes in an hour or the hours in a day just so I have things to do until we are together again. You're making me human again."

Bella leaned over me and pressed herself against my chest, my hand went to her cheek. "Jasper you remember what I told you I would tell you tonight?"

Her question caught me off guard, because until now no I hadn't remembered it, it was the furthest thing from my mind at that moment, but as I thought about it I replayed the moment back in my head like a movie. "Yes I remember… But I didn't think you were still considering that."

Bella nodded. "I am, and the person hasn't changed either if you still want to know who." Okay so maybe I was beginning to overreact as I felt my jealousy spike and I grew irritated fast.

"So the past few days were, your way of practicing?" The look in her eyes only furthered me being irritated, they looked almost happy. "Well kind of… But I wasn't trying to." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What EXACTLY are you getting at Bella."

Her face turned serious all the sudden and her face grew red. "Jasper I need a human moment please."

She said quickly and grabbed her dress holding it up she snatched the bag of clothes and hurried out of the room. I was left there waiting, wondering, down right going mad with what I thought was going on….

What exactly was going on..?

Women…

**~*~End Chapter~*~**

**A/n: I'm back sorry it took so much longer then I thought, stuff happened LONG story lol but I'm back and I will be updating as much as I can ^_^ my writing has slowed a little because my son wants a lot more attention now that he is 7 months old ^_^ so cute lol but I have NOT ABANDONED the story!**

**PS: This chapter would be longer but I wanted to end it here you no me and cliffy's… Plus I know how long you guys have been waiting I hope this doesn't let you all down. The next chapter will be the first with Alice and Seth's POVs in it with Jaspers and Bella's…**

**PPS: This is all leading up to them starting school and Dimitris visit is when my big plans for this start, if I had to guess where the story is I would say the beginning still, its not ending any time soon!**

**Thanks for being SO patient!**

**~*~R/R~**~R/R~**~R/R~**~R/R~**~R/R~**~R/R~**~R/R~***


	15. Chapter 11 Standing Ground

**A/N: To Avoid POV Whiplash: I am only going to either write in Alice's OR Seth's POV in a chapter. =P**

**PS:**

**Seth Clearwater or Booboo Stewart:**

**He is cute as can be for a young actor but in no way can I use him for Seth's image or I would feel wrong for even considering an Alice and Seth paring. Being he is a possible candidate for Alice's heart his character is going to have a childlike side but he will grow quickly from life experiences.**

**And on that note, anyone noticing Alice's other candidate Demetri? He will be here soon to ^_^ Yum…**

**PS: Please let me know what you think of how I'm doing Alice and Seth's characters!**

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**/\**

**~*~**

**\/**

**~Standing Ground~**

**~Bella's POV~**

I quickly shut the bathroom door, jamming the lock in and throwing my back against it. My heart raced and my breathing short, eyes glossy with what could be the beginning of frustrated tears. I had been so close, so close to doing it, it was like all my courage and determination just left me suddenly all at once. I thought I was ready, I knew for sure I wanted to but when it came down to the actual act I ran. I felt just like a scared child, this is so stupid.

I wanted Jasper in that way, I knew I did. I started undressing. I kept having these feelings lately these urges I wasn't used to having, things that only he could bring out in me, something just didn't feel right like maybe now wasn't the time. 'Slow, he wanted to take things slow for me. Is this what he meant, is this why he said it? Did Jasper know I would do this?' I sighed and unzipped the bag, lying on top of the clothes was a note that read: _I packed something special just incase you need more time." _

I smiled and set the note down, Alice really was a great friend. Even if she was kinda weird sometimes… I decided against a bra and grabbed a peach colored lacey boy shorts type undies and slipped them on, then I grabbed the matching silk peach tank top, it slid down and stopped directly under my bellybutton. It only took a second to figure out that there weren't any shorts in the bag though. Then oddly enough I found a second note this one reading:_ Consider this a push in the right direction, Rose."_

This had to be some sick joke right? God what in the world could I have done to upset her this much, was I supposed to be embarrassed my whole life! This was one of those times I just needed a break, and be dammed if anyone was going to give me one. Fine, just fine if this is how I was meant to be then fine. I grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around me, and padded out of the room, down the hall and into the bedroom.

When I entered Jasper didn't even look at me, not that I was complaining but he sat there on the other side of the bed, back facing me looking like a statue. "Uh, I'm sorry but I need a night shirt again Rosalie went crazy and took my shorts- don't ask me why I don't know." I blurted out expecting to here a laugh but when I didn't I started towards him, but he got up and walked towards me instead. "Don't bother, I will be on the couch anyways." His voice held no emotion just plain bland tone, void. "Jasper? Hey wait a minute!" I said and grabbed his hand as he walked by me. "Look I'm sorry I ran off like that, I just-" I rambled before I was swiftly cut off.

"Who Bella?" 'What? Who what- OH!... that who..' I walked in front of him and looked up at him. "Jasper its silly really, it doesn't matter anyways I don't think I'm ready for that." I said nervously dodging his question.

"Bella please tell me who?" Jasper said again this time I could feel the hurt in his voice, 'Oh god earlier when I was teasing him- he must think that- Oh no… Jasper'

**~Alice's POV~**

I couldn't believe Carlisle said he could stay, I mean I get this whole be nice for treaties sake thing but Seth wasn't only not one of us he was a werewolf. Seth could never understand, he was still a child at heart. And threw his eyes if you believed it to be one way then it ways regardless of what others thought. Deep down I am like that to, to a point but there were just some things that no matter how much you wanted them to be different they just were what they were, an unyielding painful truth that wasn't going to change.

I wanted to slap myself; I probably would have if I wouldn't get looked at like I was crazy. I sounded just like Rosalie, and that for me wasn't acceptable. How could I be mad at him for acting just like I do, and besides he is so young he can't help it.

So here I am in my room, sitting in the middle of my bed, book in hand _(City of Ashes)_ and even though I have a nice new book to sink down into I find myself staring down curiously at this boy lying on my floor in his ridiculous blue Hawaiian floral print sleeping bag. He is sound asleep, as if we were best friends or something. Didn't it bother him, didn't his senses tell him this wasn't right. His long spiky hair messed from the static his sleeping bag created, was only complimented by the drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

I rested my back against the headboard and began to dive into my book. I was only slightly worried about my visions as I couldn't see anything to do with this house right now or anyone in it, I had never felt so blind before. It's a good thing he couldn't stay long.

**~Bella's POV~**

My towel had fallen somewhere between my answer and Jasper's reaction, which was momentarily delayed from shock I think. _"Its you Jasper, only you." _ I whispered it hoping his hearing wasn't as good as I knew it was. And now here I was more or less, lying in the middle of his big bed half naked and staring up at Jasper who still hadn't said a word. He ran his finger over my cheek as he looked down at me, just as he had done after I told him before he backed me on to the bed.

I'm not sure how many minutes I had been laying there before I decided to end the silence. "Please say something, this is all so embarrassing." I said turning my face away from his gaze. Jasper didn't answer right away, and I found myself staring at his shirt, it was a way of reminding myself how naked I was right now. My face turning beat red again, I knew I need to get dressed.

"Why?" I leaned onto my elbows confused by his reply, only to smash our heads together. "Ah-crap that hurt!" I said falling back to the bed and grabbing my head. "are you okay darlin?" I shook my head and stifled a whimper of pain. "God that hurt." I said as I blinked a few times my eyes watery and my vision blurred from how tightly I had squeezed them shut. "-Why what Jasper?" I said remembering what was going on as I let my hands fall away from my head.

"Why me?" Jasper said rolling off me to lie on his back next to me. "What kind of question is that? Why you? Lets see, first I have known you since I was toothless- well kinda toothless.-" I said as my hand wandered down to grab his. "Secondly, do you know you're the only guy I have been around since I discovered guys weren't gross and didn't have some life threatening plague?" I laughed at this; Jasper gave a light hearted chuckle. "Bella you sound as if me and you were isolated from the world, you weren't."

I leaned over him and picked at a button on his shirt, "No I wasn't, but I never let anyone else in. Not like I let you in Jasper, god couldn't you tell? You were my whole world growing up, threw road trips and crummy motels, and threw mom and Phil gone for the weekend and the jerk of a sitter I got left with. You were always there; you always listened, even on the stupid stuff…" Jasper started to say something but I cut him off not finished with my rant. "And then one day I guess something changed and I started looking at you as my Jasper, charming and sweet, caring and funny, not just my Jasper, my savor who fights off the monsters under my bed and tells me stories, who sneaks me junk food and looks after me when the sun goes down, even if he doesn't get to close."

I felt so exposed telling him all this but I figured if I had to do it I might as well do it thoroughly, then maybe I wouldn't have to say it again any time soon. "… And you still are…" I muttered quietly as if all the words had finally left me. I unbuttoned the top button of his shirt I had been absently playing with to reveal the necklace, the same necklace I had given him so very long ago. He watched me quietly tracing the length of my side with his hand.

"Bella there isn't a person living or dead on this earth that is more important to me then you. But I still wonder sometimes if I'm not putting you in danger by being here with you, if maybe I should stay away to keep you safe; from my world and all the bad in it.-" At this he leaned up and kissed my forehead. "- I tried to, I tried so hard to leave you alone but I couldn't, and I still can't, the thought of not being with you- it's just not an option for me."

Jasper then rolled on top of me and claimed my lips with his briefly before his mouth wandered to my ear, he pressed his cool cheek softly against my hot one. "…And darlin… When your ready, I would love to be your first.." He breathed hotly into my ear sending shivers instantly threw my body and a familiar feeling pooling in my stomach.

'Oh god did he really just say that? My gentlemanly Jasper? Oh GOD, those words were going to haunt my dreams form this point forward.' I wrapped my arms around his neck. "…And if I want you to now?"

**~Alice's POV~**

My book snapped shut with a resounding cry from the pages; I tossed it on the bed and hopped up walking to where 'he' was sleeping. Him, Seth, The one who was snoring away my reading time "Hello?" I called out to the drooling man sleeping nosily on my bedroom floor. "Excuse me, can you shut up I'm trying to read. Trying being the key word here…" I said the last part to myself knowing then I was the only one listening. I rolled my eyes and nudged his face with my foot.

"Ack! Sick is that drool? You can't be serious…" The tip of my toes ran over a slimy substance underneath his mouth, but before I could retract my foot he grabbed it quite strongly and yanked me down to the floor. "What the hell-o are you even awake?!" Still I received no answer as my bare leg was pulled into his grip… 'Is he- is he cuddling with my leg? This has GOT to be a JOKE' I was starting to wish I had worn my sweat pants instead of my sleep shorts.

'how can he sleep threw this?' "Wake up and let me go now! PLEASE!" I yanked at my leg but his grip tightened and he rubbed his face against my knee. "Uck! No- Don't you dare get it in your little doggy brain that my precious leg is some kind of chew bone." I rolled my eyes and laid back on my floor frustrated, I worried if I woke him up in a manner other then calm his reaction could be less then pleasant. 'Why hasn't anyone come to ask what's going on? I know they can hear me.'

It was when I felt the tickling trickle of warm drool down the inside of my knee; trailing down my freshly showered leg did I finally have enough. With my leg that wasn't trapped I pulled up and tucked it into my stomach before letting it out to kick him in the head, I used only enough force to free myself not enough to hurt him… At least not enough to do anything serious, as I got loose I rolled back and crouched into a defensive stance. He curled into a ball before he rolled over to sit up and glared at me.

"What in the HECK was that for?" He said rubbing his head and frowning. 'Okay so he didn't try to kill me that's good to know, I guess…' I stood up straight and pointed my leg at him, the one he was defiling, my toe perfectly pointed in his direction. "This is why- do you see what you did to my leg- that-" I said pointing at the wet part of my knee. "Is your spit. I did not ask for it and so I did not want it." I huffed. "-And now I need another shower." I didn't realize when I had become so stuck up and like Rosalie, maybe it was my way of protecting myself from him. Of staying detached, of staying safe.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to, what was your leg doing by me anyways?" I briefly calculated all of my possible answers to that question and realized none would come out right. "I was trying to wake you, you were snoring" He tilted his head to the side and his hair fell over in his face before he brushed it away. "So you kicked me? Look I get you guys think of us as just animals and maybe even less then that but I am a person, just like Bella and if you don't want me here just say go you don't have to batter me first. Remember I wanted to be here, because I was making an effort. I thought you might do the same."

Did I offend him? It wasn't what I was trying to do, but without my visions to guide me I had no idea what to say. "I didn't kick you exactly." He shook his head and stood up. "It doesn't matter, maybe Jake was right about all this- I should go." Okay fine you can leave, then I can think straight again… God Alice stop being so bitchy…

He was rolling his sleeping bag up and then he slung it over his shoulder and walked toward the door beside me. "…Look I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just not as comfortable with this as you are. You don't have to leave." Now this felt more like me, yes reach out let him know your sorry- just try- at least try. He shook his head, "No, I think I should go maybe another time. I'll be around, I'll see you later."

Oh well now I felt like a heel I let my own insecurities hurt him. I nodded and he left quietly. I stood there for a moment…

Well at least now I can go back to reading… What page was I on, oh darn I forgot… I sat back down on the bed and began flipping threw the book, a feeling of eerie silence had swept through the room after he left and somewhere deep down it bothered me a little but not enough to waste much time in thinking on it.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I kissed her shoulder, while I absently trailed a finger down her side. "Bold words Bella, but I can feel how scared you are." I moved down and kissed her stomach feeling her shivers run over her bare skin. "Anything Bella, I would do anything. But your not ready yet darlin." I kissed a little lower and I felt her small hands on my shoulders and her body rise slightly from the bed. I kissed just above her panties and I felt her fist her small hands in my shirt and tug at me.

She pulled me up her body until my face met hers, where I sweetly kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Jasper." I shook my head and kissed her forehead. "Its fine darlin, I have forever remember?" She nodded and pushed against my chest, I willingly rolled onto my back and let her sit on top of me. Bella leaned down and kissed my chest just above where my shirt buttoned. "This-" She said as she started unbuttoning my shirt and kissing where the button would lay against my skin. Her kisses set my body on fire, an agonizing torturing slow burn of passion and need. I felt her smile against my navel as her lips brushed my belly button. "-Is mine." Bella said as she finished and sat up.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "The shirt or me?" I saw her blush and chuckled. "Both!" She finally said and fell onto the bed next to me curling up around my side. "How do you think Alice and Seth are doing?" She asked her head lay on my chest with her small hand over my heart. "Not as good as us I bet." I said without really thinking much about it.

"Why is it so dangerous, for us I mean?" I absently ran my fingers threw her tangled hair. "Hnn?" She sighed, "Why is it such a bad thing I know what you are?" 'oh that…' I sat up and stared at her as I went to explaining about Demetri and the Volturi and the rules of vampires, and why we had to follow them. I told her all about what would happen if anyone found out and what we could do…

The whole thing took most of the night to explain, she ended up falling asleep shortly after the sun came up. I had tucked her neatly under the blanket before heading out to hunt, I knew I would be back before she woke up.

**~Alice's POV~**

Okay so their take on vampire's was typical but all and all its not a bad trilogy… I really needed to find some bigger books to read, like Edwards long and boring journals he had scattered all across his messy room. Well to say I was bored would be an understatement at this point, Emmett and Rosalie were off doing their usual bit of fighting then sex and Bella would probably still be sleeping… I could call Katrina maybe, she didn't stay busy much…

I sighed and punched the power button on my phone, it sprung to life with a loud chirping of bells and music notes. Apparently I had a few text messages. 'Wow okay maybe she is bored to-' I thought as I opened a text message from "Denali, Katrina" "_Hey, thought I would give a heads up to you guys Demetri left early… I would hide your human, goodluck… Katrina!_" I glanced down at the time it was received and I could feel the beginnings of a headache it was sent around ten pm last night, he would be here soon…

I opened the next text and read over it quickly "_ Ps: If the human happens to become a meal, PLEASE inform Whitlock that I would be MORE then happy to console him in ANY way he requires such as-_" I rolled my eyes and physically cringed. 'I might be able to live through loosing Jasper to Bella but to Katrina, I would have to draw a line.' Not that I didn't like her, I just don't think my ego could take loosing to her, I was better then that!

Why didn't I see this coming, the whole thing bothered me. Was it because of the boy-man-dog- whatever!- Was it because he was here? Could he be purposely blocking my visions?- wait he doesn't even know I have them, so he can't be knowingly doing anything. Okay just calm down and focus where is Demetri now?

Focus Alice… Wait for it… There we go… Ah-

_Like a faulty channel on a television I saw static, black spots in my vision… I saw green and black, brown and blue… Trees and sky maybe?.. I couldn't focus on anything it was all washed out by the black dots. I felt like I was seeing trough a drunk mans eyes, where is he? Where is he going? Focus Alice, try harder, a little more just push passed the haze… wait is that-__** Darkness!**_

My sight failed me everything turned black just as I thought I saw something, I needed to go tell Esme maybe she could make heads or tails of it.

**~Bella's POV~**

After last nights festivities I was exhausted when I finally fell asleep to tired to notice Jasper tucked me in, and I still wouldn't know if not for the fact I was woke up when someone scooped me up from my comfortable bed. "Hey what's- Seth? What are you doing?" Seth shook his head and put his finger to his mouth. "Bella we have to get you out of here- someone is coming." Did he mean Demetri? Why would Demetri be coming here, to meet me maybe? Alone?

"Wait put me down if I run he will think I'm scared of him-" I heard a growl behind Seth. "Bella we don't have time for this- he is almost here, stay close we are going to walk you to the Cullen's." Seth set me down and shifted before my eyes into a large sandy colored wolf, standing next to what clearly had to be Jake in wolf form. I grabbed Seth's blue shorts and slid them on, not before hearing his growl of protest. "Look I don't have any and I'm not running naked in the woods, deal."

I tied them as tightly as I could but they hung loosely at my waist. I grabbed Jaspers shirt and put it on over mine and headed for the door. As I placed my hand on the knob I felt it turn under my palm, I stepped away and Jake and Seth moved in front of me on either side. When the door opened I saw a man dressed in black, skin pale as chalk and eyes the color of blood. 'This is Demetri …'

"Hello- you must be Demetri!" I chirped nervously, and beamed a smile. He dropped his luggage on the porch and stepped into the room, tilting his head from side to side. "What are those" He said glancing down at Seth and Jake.

Jake gave me a look as if he didn't want me to say… "Their my… Pets, I know it's a little strange to have a wolf as a pet but you see the thing is-" I started to ramble before he cut me off. "I don't really care, get them away from me. Why wasn't I told of a human staying here?"

My eyes widened I wasn't witty enough to play 20 questions with this guy. "Uhm, well I was just going to see Alice… Why don't you come with me and ask her, she needs to find you a place to stay anyways right?" Demetri shook his head his shoulder length dark brown hair moving with him. "I am staying here human; actually I'm feeling rather parched care to have a drink with me?"

My eyes widened 'Oh shit-'

**~Alice's POV~**

By the time I figured out my vision Edward had already taken off, Esme followed not long after along with the others. I stay behind long enough to call Carlisle and then headed off to catch up with the rest of them. We all knew Edward would make it there first not because he had a three minute head start but because he was the fastest of us.

I just prayed he would get there in time, I still couldn't see the cabin or anything to do with anyone inside of it. I was blind.

**~Bella's POV~**

Seth and Jake took up defensive positions in front of me I could feel their bodies tense as they readied themselves for him to lung at me. "Wh-hy don't we go get the others… Alice is expecting me." Demetri looked very uneasy around Seth and Jake to my relief and didn't try and come closer to me.

"Those are pretty big for plain wolves, put them outside." 'Was he crazy did he really think I was going to listen to him. "I fed them a lot of nutritional food, they grew up BIG and STRONG. They wont leave my side I'm afraid."

Demetri's eyes narrowed and he started to crouch down, and I found myself being herded towards the door by Seth and Jake. Everything that happened next was kind of a blur, first Demetri lunged and then so did Seth and Jake, then a loud crashing sound.

Demetri was on the floor Jake was standing on top of him his throat in his mouth, while Seth had one of his arms. I could hear the snarling coming from them and it was pretty scary. "Get these dogs off me!" He choked out as best he could.

"If I do that your going to try and kill me!" I shrieked. Not more then a second or two after that Edward was there. "Oh great Bella what's going on? Guys get off him." Edward said casually dismissing Seth and Jake. Seth let go but Jake didn't he only growled louder. "He-He tried to kill me!" Edward walked up to Demetri and Jake and crouched down. "She is safe now, let go." His voice commanding but at the same time soft.

Jake released Demetri's throat finally and joined Seth at my side. "I wasn't going to kill her, just scare her a bit. Edward you and Carlisle know the rules, how could you house a human- she KNOWS!" Edward held his hand out to Demetri, why was he being so nice to this jerk. "Yes but we never told her, she is a very smart human- and she is a friend. She's trusted." Demetri looked on the verge of shredding something, just as the others arrived. "You know the rules she will be killed I will have to call Aro and I can't even begin to think of what's going to happen to Carlisle-"

As Demetri reached into his pocket to grab his phone, Edward grabbed his hand. "You are here to use our home, to ask our help, and you want to go and call your boss over the fact there is ONE human here, that found out about us threw her own means?" Edward sounded like he was challenging Demetri and that's exactly how he took it. "Rules are rules, her and Carlisle will have to answer to Aro, they broke the law."

"Technically no they didn't, and besides I know of some rule breaking you have been doing too are you going to answer for your sins also?" Somewhere in my mind a small version of myself was dressed as a cheerleader, holding up a big foam finger that said 'team Edward!' "What are you talking about?"

Edward leaned close to Demetri and whispered the next bit to low for me to here. Then when he straightened back up he added. "Look why don't you just evaluate the situation while you're here, and if it looks like Bella is a threat to our kind then call Aro."

"That seems acceptable, but I want those dogs put down." Edward shook his head. "Not by my hand, and I wouldn't get to close to them if you haven't noticed… They bite." He said as he turned around.

"Come on Demetri lets get you to the house, we can get you set up in Alice's room." Esme said beside me. I heard Seth make a sort of snorting sound and head towards Alice who was leaning against the porch railing.

"Hey Bella, I'll be cooking some breakfast for you… And your friend if you're hungry" Alice said as she pushed herself off the railing and began to walk back towards the house. I stumbled over my feet and Jake trying to catch up. "Yea sure!- take me with you, please!" Edward walked up behind me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Need a lift?" I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Yea sure, thanks- for everything, I mean" Edward nodded down at me and took off towards the house, I watched as everything blurred around me. The only thing I could feel was his cold embrace, he held me awkwardly like he didn't want to get to close and at the same time wanted to make sure he didn't drop me.

I assumed Jasper had gone hunting, I really hoped he would be back soon this day was getting more screwed up by the second.

**~Alice's POV~**

"You need to be more careful around Demetri; if he finds out what you are it could be really bad for you." I said leaning against a tree a ways off the path to the house. I followed the sandy colored wolf to this patch of trees and bushes, he had disappeared behind a large tree. "I-We can look out for ourselves, do you think that because we are animals we are stupid?- never mind, sorry I'm just a little upset from before… Thanks for trying Alice." I leaned against a nearby tree. "Does it hurt- when you change?"

Ok so I was a little curious about him, I mean as a wolf he was beautiful he was the best of his kind, strongest, biggest, and the way his eyes held more then you would think they could. Alpha wolf, they all were, superior beings to their animal successors. I was very curious about the other side of him, the one with fur. "I don't remember, the first time it scared me I guess. It happens so fast, its like a rush."

He emerged from behind the tree, hidden waist down by bushes. "I have a problem." I stood up from the tree and started to walk towards him, eyeing him curiously. "Alice, I'm naked- Bella is wearing my shorts." He warned halting my advance.

I took a step back. "Look wait here a second, I'll be right back." I said hastily and ran off in the direction of the cabin. I made it there in no time without breaking a sweat, not that I really could anyways. I stepped into the house and went directly to the closet, going to the dresser surrounded by all of Jaspers clothes. All I saw was shirts and pants, some boxers but no shorts. It looked like they like wearing shorts, and all Jasper had was pants. "What are you doing Alice? Where's Bella?"

I shook my head and turned around in a huff, my hand on my hips. "Look I don't have time to talk, there is a naked man in the woods- do you have any shorts?" 'Maybe you should have phrased that better?' 'too late..'

Jasper opened his mouth then closed it taking a step towards me, he opened his mouth again then shook his head. "I don't want to know, bottom drawer in the back. Where is Bella?" I turned around and looked where he told me and I found them next to the socks. I grabbed a pair of knee high shorts and shut the drawer. "Socks and shorts don't go together Jasper. Bella is at the house she had a run in with Demetri, but she is fine."

I finally took a look at Jasper, he had blood splattered on his blue shirt and his hair was a wreck. "Ok just a thought but I'd get a shower and change your clothes before you go see her, you look like a serial killer." I said as I walked past him and left the house.

I rushed back to the patch of woods I left him in, I found him in his wolf form lying in the small area that light shined down on. "Here I found these." I said quickly dropping them in front of him. He got up and walked up to me rubbing his head on my stomach. Without really thinking about it I reached down and scratched behind his ears, the fur thick and fluffy under my fingers. "Your kind of cute like this.."

I crouched down and scratched down his back with my nails, he snorted at me. "I don't mean you're ugly normally, just that- never mind...." I said tongue tied and frustrated at myself for saying anything at all. He rubbed his face against my side before he walked away and grabbed the shorts and disappeared into the woods. I looked down at my clothes, my black pants and pink tank top had fur all over it. "You need a bath and a good brushing, fur ball." I said standing up and dusting myself off.

He emerged from the trees wearing Jasper's knee length blue jean shorts, they were just baggy enough for you to see the start of a V before it went below the jeans. He scratched his head as he walked toward me, the sun beamed off his tan skin, he looked as if he lived in the sun the way it complemented his tanned body. "Well the only way that's gonna happen is if you or Bella does it, I asked Jake to but he gave me this really nasty look, said something about two guys and the word bath never being put together."

"Look I let you stay in my room, but asking me to scrub you down is pushing it." I said not because the idea repulsed me but mainly because I think deep down the thought of bathing him, a man not a wolf embarrassed me, it was just a little to personal. "Hey, relax your the one that brought it up. Why is it you girls always react that way?"

"We need to go." I said and turn away from him and headed in the direction of the house, he managed to keep pace with me rather easily.

**~Bella's POV~**

Back at the house things were getting back to normal as me and Edward joked about how Rosalie's pancakes looked like poor deformed animals and where Alice could be. "Yea right, it does look like a rabbit with one ear and no tail." Edward commented as Rosalie slid the food on my plate and tossed the skillet in the sink. "Fine then you cook the damn food! Where is Alice anyways isn't she the one that volunteered to do this?"

As if on cue Alice walked into the kitchen followed by Seth, I instantly realized I had his shorts on when I saw the ones he was wearing. 'I wonder where he got those.' Alice went to the fridge without saying anything as Seth sat down at the table with me and Edward. "Wow pancake charades awesome I'm starving." Seth plucked my plate from me and quickly lathered it with syrup. "You could have asked." I said glaring at Seth.

"Thought you didn't like… unicorn slash chipmunk inbreed?" Seth said as I was taking a sip of orange juice which I choked on nearly snorting it out my nose. "Rabbit- it's a rabbit." I said laughing.

"Edward come and give me a hand, bacon and eggs please." Alice said while mixing something, Edward excused himself politely and went to assist.

"That smell is back! Human did you let those mongrels back inside?" Demetri said coming into the kitchen. "My name is Bella, and no they left do you see them?" Demetri sat down across from Seth and stared at him. "It's him." He said eyeballing Seth. "Its me?"

"You smell like those dogs." Demetri said leaning his chair back on to its back legs. "wolves actually, and yea I guess I would considering I practically live with them- you really think that tiny thing over there gets up and plays with them? And what do you mean smell? I can't smell anything, and what's with the 'human' B.S you have some sort of god complex?" Seth said coolly, I mentally sighed. Apparently he had thought this threw better then I had and I was very glad.

Demetri couldn't know about what Seth and Jake were just as he couldn't know they knew what he was. Demetri sat up in his chair the legs scrapping the hard stone floor. "You've got a lot of nerve kid just what give you the right to talk to me like that." Seth chewed a piece of food as his casually glanced at him. "I don't know, probably the same thing that gave you the right to talk to Bella like you did."

Thankfully Alice took that moment to drop off two plates of food. "Hey guys can we try and play nice? Here I hope you like it." Alice was speaking to both of us but her eyes stayed on Seth. His hand brushed her wrist as she set the plate in front of him. "Thanks, it looks great." Alice nodded but quickly moved her hand and straightened up. I picked at my food quietly not wanting to say anything to set either of them off.

"Hey what's with your eyes? You wear contacts, some sort of gothic thing or something?" Seth said trying to air out the eerie quiet feeling at the table. "Or something…" Demetri said dismissively. "Hey Seth after we eat you want to take me for a walk?" I said encouragingly.

Seth shook his head. "I can't Alice promised she would help me bath Seth- the wolf is named Seth too by the way, some kind of twisted dog joke I guess. Anyways we are going to go give him a bath because he keeps sleeping up there with her and shedding on the rug." Seth said casually as 'Please pass the sugar.'

Alice whipped around in the kitchen faster then I could blink. "Excuse me?" Demetri had a very sour look on his face as well. "Well you said he needed a bath and its only bothering you, so the least you can do is help." Seth chirped smirking at her.

"Look we already talked about this and-" "And we agreed he needs a bath, don't worry it wont take long." Alice just stared at him before she carefully set the pan in the sink and started to walk off. "Please excuse me, I need some air."

Seth started to eat faster and Edward chuckled. "I don't know what you were thinking but she wants to maim you right now." Demetri finally decided to speak standing from the table. "It's bad enough I have to share a room, but I am not sharing a room with that dog too."

Seth stopped eating and looked up at him. "Hey man that's no problem, just get him to leave and he will sleep outside. Just keep your hands away from his head and you should be fine." Seth wiped his face and stood up.

"Thanks, for the meal guys, I'm gonna go find Alice." Thankfully as Seth left Jasper came into the kitchen threw the back door. I took his appearance in, his black pants and his long sleeved dark red button up shirt. I felt myself blush as I remembered I needed to change clothes. I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly, just having him close to me made me feel so much safer.

"Am I missing something? Who exactly do you belong to?" Demetri said looking at me.

"She is mine." Jasper stated making me blush even more, he sounded so possessive it was a turn on I think. "And she is like a sister to me." Edward added walking up to stand beside Demetri.

I smiled at Edward, but his focus was completely on Demetri. "I see, this is all very interesting. I would like to speak with you sometime… Bella, if that's okay?" Demetri said he was clearly trying to be nice.

I nodded. "Sure, I would like that. I'm sorry today started out so badly." Demetri nodded. "I am just not as used to these customs as the others." I nodded again.

"Maybe while you're here you should try to live like they do, you seem like you like a challenge." I said surprising myself at the cockiness in my voice. Jasper gripped me around the waist, telling me I had made my point. Demetri chuckled and just stared at me. "She is interesting I give you that Edward, we have much to talk about we should go somewhere more… Private."

"Certainly" Edward said and led him from the kitchen, leaving me alone with Jasper. "What happened this morning?" Jasper asked kissing my neck, and I started to explain what all he missed.

**~Alice's POV~**

Okay so I finally agreed to bath him-it-Seth-the wolf. I went and got the dog brush and white oleander dog shampoo from my bathroom, believe it or not I truly had intended on getting a dog. I even had the stuff left over from when we kept a few when the vet in town got over burdened with dogs and cats. I grabbed two towels and headed back outside to meet Seth, we had decided it best to bath him in the river between our house and the cabin, and there was a spot where the water was pretty deep.

Seth stayed in human form as we made our way out there, I stayed quiet until we reached the water and I set down the stuff. "Okay do your wolf thing so we can get this over with." I said sitting down by the edge of the water, but he seemed to have other things in mind. "Why don't you come swim with me?" I shook my head. "I didn't even want to do this, now lets just get this over with." Something hit the side of my head and I turned to see what it was, noticing it was his shorts as I heard a splash in the background. "You could pretend to be modest."

But when I turned to look at the water a giant wolf with sandy fur was staring back at me, swimming to me covered head to toe with water. He got out of the water and walked to me, lowering his head when he got to me. I scratched his ears and got the soap. "Don't get upset, but you really stink now that you're wet." He snorted as I opened the bottle of shampoo and began scrubbing his fur. It wasn't dirty just thick and smelled exactly like this woods, by the time I was done so was the bottle and he looked like a puff of bubbles.

I stood up and looked down at my drenched pants and in one smooth motion I ripped them into shorts, really short ones accidentally… I walked into the water watching as he swam ahead of me, so happy and carefree. As we got to where the water reached the top of his back I began to wash him off.

**~Jasper's POV~**

So after I was filled in by Bella I wanted to shred Demetri limb by limb and then use him to make a nice fire. But Bella kept insisting that it was all a big misunderstanding if it was then it better not happen again. I was currently watching Edward attempt to teach Bella how to play chess as Demetri sat in a recliner, typing away on his computer. "So what is so important that you had to stay here?" I asked not caring that I sounded forward or even slightly rude.

"Well… As you will probably be told, I am here to find the vampire responsible for the murders in the area." I nodded. "And after you find this vampire?" Demetri took time to glance at me this time when I spoke. "Termination." Bella gasped.

"What you're just going to kill him? No trial or anything?" before I could speak Edward chipped in. "Its not that simple Bella, our ways are a lot different. In the eyes of our court the laws that are being broken, there is only one choice and that is death. It can't be stopped, its killed too many its not the type to just co exist."

I watched her chew her lip, this is our world Bella its not pretty I warned you… "Bella your pet is back." Demetri said casually I think he was beginning to accept the fact they were here. Bella nodded and got up excusing herself.

I went to follow before stopping to listen to Demetri. "Don't think we don't have anything to talk about." He said grabbing my arm as I went to leave. "Having something to talk about would imply that we are friends or at least friendly. I don't even know you."

"But I know about you, empath. Aro would very much like to meet someone with you special talents." I shrugged my arm away from him. "Well if I ever find the need to venture to Italy, I'll be sure to look you up." He just sat back and chuckled at me. "You do that, cocky bunch you and your human." At this I studied his emotions, he wasn't feeling anger or hate nothing bad just void. "We are what we are, its not to amuse you."

"But it does, greatly. Listen I truly am not trying to come off the villain, as I am different then you and the Cullen's I am not trying to pretend to be anything but what I am, and I am not the source of all evil, try to relax a little." I could feel he was trying to sincerely reach out but I just didn't know if I could trust him. "Thank you, excuse me."

I left to find Bella standing outside near the edge of the woods talking to Jacob the anger pulsing off him almost knocked me back. I hurried over to them incase things took a turn for the worse.

**~Bella's POV~**

So when I came outside to see Jake I didn't expect to end up fighting with him again, and of all things about vampires. He had taken me all the way to the woods just to start yelling my ear off with what he thought of me staying with the Cullen's. It wasn't until Jasper arrived that I had finally had enough.

"Look Jake I'm sorry I'm staying, you can stay to- I want you to. But I'm not going to stay with you and Billy, I'm staying here with Jasper. I don't trust Demetri either but there isn't much we can do about it, and if I run away now I'm going to be putting everyone- including myself in danger."

Jake grabbed my shoulder and I heard Jaspers warning growl. "Bella what have you gotten yourself into that you have to stay with these walking corpses?" I reached up and touched the side of his face until my fingers found a handful of hair and I pulled. Pulling Jake's head over so his ear was near my face.

"Vampire! Say it VAMPIRE, stop bashing on each other because of your stupid inner war you have going on. You don't even freaking know each other! Jacob black I swear to you, I love you like a brother and I would never want anything bad to happen to you-" At this I tugged at his hair making him yelp a little. "But if you can't try to get along I swear to you that I'm done speaking to you-" and then I turned to Jasper. "Or you until you can play nice."

And then I let him go.

"They took a huge risk letting me stay here when Demetri came down, they put themselves on the line to try and protect me and I'm not walking out on them." Jake shook his head. "Bella I just can't yet I'm sorry. Its not that simple for me."

Every time he said this it tugged at my heart strings, I wanted so much to have my friend back but it just didn't seem like it was going to happen as long as I loved Jasper, and it was killing me.

Jake leaned in and kissed my cheek before he turned and walked into the woods. I turned to Jasper and leaned into his chest a sob rising in my throat. "… Why can't I have you both, why does it have to be this way." The only thing he could manage to say was that he was sorry.

**~Alice's POV~**

I finally finished brushing him down, I think I had enough hair to make another wolf with… I watched as I sat on the warm grass, and he stood and shook his massive body, more hair took off in the air. For a moment I lost myself in how mesmerizing he looked, and how nice it must be to be able to escape everything and turn into something some wild and free whenever you wanted.

"Can I see you shift?" I had blurted the words out as I had thought about asking.

I was too stubborn to take it back and I was curious. He looked at me, he stared and then he leaned down and nuzzled my hand and turned and walked toward the river.

He looked back to see if I was coming which I was silently pondering what I was getting myself into.

We walked until I had water up to my navel and then I saw him turn to me. His eyes closed and then for a moment he was still.

…And then in the blink of an eye his body erupted, one second I was looking at a wolf and the other- I was looking at _**Seth.**_

**~End Chapter~**

**A/n: Sorry if it ended in a odd place but if I didn't do it now I would have just kept going and going- and well you get my point. I know you all look forward to these chapters and I didn't want you to wait any longer, hope you all like it!**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

**That is my wonderful payment for writing is hearing all your thoughts so Please R/R!**

**Thank you!!!**


	16. Chapter 12 I'll be seeing You

**A/N: I would like to let everyone know that the poll for Alice has gone down to just Seth and Garrett, being my plans for Demetri has changed and also because it is clear the Demetri can't compete with Seth and Garrett in the votes. Hope you all don't mind!**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

**~*I'll be seeing You.*~**

**~Seth's POV~**

I lay curled up on the floor next to Alice's bed, she was reading some book that looked big enough to do physical damage… Ever since I shifted in front of her at the river she had been especially quiet to me. I was starting to wonder if I had done something wrong by shifting in front of her, I was only trying to do what she wanted. I thought it might make her a little more comfortable around me, I was wrong. I dozed off and my mind wandered back to the river.

_I watched her staring at me, She didn't say anything she just looked at my face. I had to look really stupid right now, water dipping off my hair and dripping down my face. ' A wet dog.' Is what she was probably thinking, I looked like a wet dog. How screwed up was I? I imprinted on a vampire that was never going to see me, for anything more then a wolf-a dog- an enemy, or worse a boy. _

_I would never be her age no matter how long I waited, but it wasn't like I was gonna get any older now either. Time isn't really that important when you live forever…_

"_Hey you there?" _ _I said as I watched her step closer to me, my pulse sped as I felt the cool water swishing against my hips. Her face briefly showed a look of curiosity as her small hand reached out and touched my chest. A jolt surged threw my entire body from where her hand was, the heat from my body already started warming her cold hand. _

_But as soon as it happened it was over, she dropped her hand, with a look on her face like she didn't know what she just did. "We should get back." And she turned to leave._

_That was the last thing that really happened before my dream started to become more then just a pleasant memory…_

I woke up to the sound of running water, someone was using Alice's shower. I stood up and shook my fur, rubbing against the side of her bed as I made my way to the bathroom door. It was really hard to scratch certain itches in this form. My superior hearing picked up the soft humming coming from the shower and I knew it was her. Knowing she was fine I ventured out of the room and downstairs, I wondered what Mr. Stick up the ass was doing right about now…

I strolled through the house; Edward was playing on the piano which he seemed to do a lot. The big buff guy and the scary blonde were in the middle of making out on the lawn chair on the porch, and Esme was writing in some sort of leather bound book. After I determined that Demetri aka Mr. Stick up the ass, was know where to be found I relaxed a little and headed back upstairs. I found Alice's door was pushed to and I brushed my head against it pushing it open.

Standing in the center of the room was Alice her normally spiky hair weighed down by the water it held, that now dripped onto her tiny shoulders between her breasts and finally under the large green towel she had wrapped tightly around her. "Knocking probably wouldn't kill you." I turned my head, I had been caught staring. I walked back to the door and turned to my side and bashed my tail against it a few times. She briefly acknowledged my sarcasm and then grabbed clothes from her closet. "Well I take it you can at least scratch at the door?"

As she walked into the bathroom I shifted, holding a conversation was just to difficult as a wolf. "Yea, just don't blame me if you have to repaint it." I said as I walked to the bathroom door. "Do you have anymore shorts I think I left mine down at the river." I heard her groan. "Your joking right?" She said as she exited the bathroom, dressed in blue silk pants and a matching tank top. I quickly grabbed a shawl she had hanging up next to her bathroom door, using it to cover myself.

"Uh, no I wasn't joking. I'm kind of naked here." I said wondering why she was still standing there looking at me. "You do realize that shawl is so thin its almost see-threw-I'll be right back." I felt my face grow hot as she said that, her eyes had been staring down there for a few second before she said anything I had thought it was because I was using her shawl not because she could see…. 'Okay adding on looser points…' I thought groaning as I sat with my legs crossed in her floor waiting for her to return.

Not long after she left she came back with a pair of pants, assumedly belonging to Edward as the buff guy's would swamp me. She dropped them on my lap and sat on her bed. "Uh thanks." I stood up holding the shawl around my waist and walked into the bathroom to change.

While I was in there I thought I would take advantage of the shower. "Alice do you mind if I grab a quick shower?" I asked poking my head out of the bathroom. "Nope, I don't really care just don't shift or your cleaning up the hair."

**~Bella's POV~**

So I guess me and Jasper were officially dating, not just kissing friends anymore. Today he decided to wake me up and tell me to get dressed, we were going out. I had pulled up my hair and grabbed a pair of jeans from the back of Jaspers closet, they were hidden behind several boxes that read 'Goodwill' it was kind of funny how different mine and Alice's style's were.

I found a black tank top that had a really low scoop to show off my cleavage, but I mainly picked it because it was the only plain top I could find. Sporting my classic sneakers I headed out to find Jasper, who was on the porch waiting for me.

"So how do I look?" I asked jokingly, but his look made me blush. "You look like your going to be trouble, one sec." Jasper went inside only to return with a dark brown leather jacket. "Is it yours?" He nodded and held it out for me to put it on. "But its not cold.." I mentioned as I slid it on.

"Trust me." Jasper said kissing my forehead. I glanced at Jasper's outfit he was a bit more laid back then he usually was, he wore plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Where's your jacket?" I asked as he picked me up and started off towards the Cullen's house.

"Your wearing it." Jasper stated making me blush, I knew it wasn't like he needed it. But the thought of it being his jacket I had on made me blush. He set me down as we reached the house and went into the garage, I followed quietly behind. I found Jasper sitting on a black and green sporty looking motorcycle, the kind Charlie would die if he saw me on.

I broke out into a grin, "are we?-please tell me we are!" I shrieked, Jasper only handed me a black helmet and offered me a hand to help get on the back. I climbed on and shoved my head into the cap, it fit perfectly and I wondered how he pulled that off.

"Okay Bella your going to have to hold onto me." Jasper didn't have to ask twice as I snuggled up against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist. This was heaven for me, I sighed and rested my head on his back he only chuckled at me before he started the bike.

We took off down the gravel following it until we hit the highway and then he really let go as I know he passed the speed limit by more then a few mph… I didn't care much though this seemed to be something he enjoyed as he drove one of his hands would occasionally slip down and rub his thumb over my hands fastened together at his waist.

**~Seth's POV~**

A hot shower really had a way of making everything seem SO much better. I slid on the jeans Alice had given me and quickly noticed they weren't going to button, I glanced down at the button and noticed a star etched on it. 'She wouldn't have…' I thought and then started to growl, there were just certain things…

I walked out of the bathroom still wearing the pants that not only hugged every inch of me but wouldn't button and only halfway zipped. "Really Alice who in the hell's pants are these?" Alice glanced up from her book only to immediately return her gaze to it. "They don't fit do they…?" I thought I heard a chuckle but dismissed it, I didn't need to look for reasons to be mad. "No I don't guess they do, these aren't yours are they?" She shook her head.

"They actually belong to Rosalie." She still hadn't looked up from her book. 'That's great I'm wearing women's pants… ok then I can do this…' I walked up to her. "Well?" I said simply looking down at her, I plucked the book from her small hands. "Well what?"

"How do they look- I mean I know I fill them out a little better then blondie but really?" I said with my best straight face. Alice looked up at me with the blankest expression before her eyes trailed down me to the pants, I knew nothing inappropriate was showing but it was damn near. I watched her face as she looked down and a look of shyness swept over her, her eyes darting back up to mine.

She stood up so fast I almost didn't see her do it, in almost an instant our noses were nearly touching. She cleared her throat, "Those pants are supposed to lift the back, not enhance the front." She said in a stoic tone, I broke out in a wide grin and turned around.

"Really? How's my butt look then?" I wiggled it a little for her turning my head so I could see her face. "Do they make me look fat- I mean really you can tell me!"

At first I swear you could see her eyes bulge and then her hands flew to cover her eyes. She soon was laughing. "Dear god that's going to be burned into my mind until the day I die!" She giggled.

I turned around and looked at her a small smile on my face as well. 'If all it took was me wearing some chick's pants to make her laugh I would have done it a long time ago.' "That could be a very long time." I said softly as I walked to her. She spread her fingers to peak at me and I did my best comical hip thrusts. "I look sexy admit it!" Alice nearly snorted, covering her mouth she shook her head violently.

"Seth stop it!" My smile faltered when I heard my name, I straightened up and she noticed. "What's wrong?" I shook my head my grin returning. "Nothing, you just said my name does that mean we are friends now?"

Alice sighed and sat down on her bed. "Something like that I guess." I felt damn near on cloud nine right now. I ran my hand threw my wet and tangled hair, before I turned to the door. "Ok enough of that my guys are killing me in these pants. I'm going to go get some clothes from my place, can I keep them here?" Alice nodded to me. "Need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Nah I really should go see what the others are up to." Alice grabbed her book and nodded. "Okay see you later then." And I left, once outside the house I made my way to the cover of woods and then shifted as soon as I could manage to get the unbearably tiny pants off. I didn't have to go far into the woods before I heard Jacob inside my head.

"How is your vacation going?" His tone bitter at best. "Not good man, she put me in the blonde chicks clothes!" I joked.

"This isn't a game Seth we are supposed to be watching Bella not playing with the enemy." I quickly located Jacob as he was scouting the area near the cabin. "They are trying; it wouldn't kill you to do the same. And I didn't ask for this, you're the one who went all top dog and made me help you. Sam would flip if he knew the real reason behind why we are always 'off scouting'…"

Jacob snarled at me. "You want to go tell him we are here because a human killing vampire is here? He would have the whole pack here in minutes, I think we should just stick to the plan and that's looking after Bella. We can go to Sam if things get any worse."

I snorted at him. "You know what? Fine but don't come crying to me when Leah bites your head off, she is going to figure outs what's going on sooner or later. Who's to say she won't go tell Sam?"

"Look just drop it, and get back to work." Jake's tone just as bitter as when he first said anything. "Fine but come by later, please at least do it for Bella, I'm going to grab some clothes I'll be back later."

"Fine but keep your thoughts in check-" "Yea I know Jacob I'm not a kid." And we took off on our separate ways.

**~Bella's POV~**

"So your master plan was to take me out and watch me eat- while being stared at by every woman in here?" I said jokingly as I ate my spaghetti. "Not every woman in here is looking at me Bella." Jasper said but didn't sound very convinced. "Sure thing, absolutely!" I giggled at him, finishing my food shortly after I excused myself to the restroom where it was unusually crowded.

I made my way into the bathroom and asked a waiter. "What's going on why the line outside?" The girl looked up at me and groaned. "All but one of the stalls in the men's room is broken, that's why." She said as she dried her hands and left. I quickly went to the bathroom and checked how my helmet hair looked in the mirror before I left.

Its hard not to bump people as you walk by, still I did my best not to. I accidentally bumped into a tall man with long blonde hair, who oddly enough didn't seem like he was waiting for the bathroom. "Sorry." I said shyly as I went to walk passed him.

"I was wondering what smelt so good in here… Who would imagine it would be something so miniscule…" I heard him say behind me causing me to turn around and stare before someone grabbed my arm. "Its time to go." I heard Jaspers voice but I was still trying to register the meaning of that mans words.

"Don't worry I'll be seeing you." He said and I got a good look at his face this time- more importantly his eyes. Dark red like drying blood, I gasped as Jasper pulled me towards the exit. "He was-he wasn't a-was he" I babbled as I was being tugged outside to the bike. "Yes he is, as soon as he came in the restaurant I went to get you- he reeks of blood." I climbed on the back of the bike. "Where are we going?"

Jasper grabbed my hands at his waist. "I don't know yet Bella." And then we took off, he drove for a long while the only thing I knew was that he wasn't driving towards the house.

We eventually stopped at a gas station where I began asking what was going on. "Jasper where are we going?" Jasper who was getting gas didn't look up at me as he continued what he was doing. "I was seeing if he was going to follow us Bella, we couldn't just lead him back to the house."

"Should we call them? Do you think he is going to come after me?" Jasper finally looked up at me. "Bella I don't know, I couldn't read him very well. He was excited, curious, that's all I got and its enough to worry me. We're going back now but I want to go around Port Angeles so we don't attract his attention if he is still there." I nodded and turned like I was getting off the bike, when Jasper straightened up I caught him between my legs catching his attention.

"Its going to be okay, I trust you." I said my hands grabbing his shirt so I could pull him in for a kiss, he didn't pull back making me feel like maybe he wasn't as worked up as I thought. I grabbed at his jacket pulling him closer, during the rush I hadn't got it back after we left the restaurant.

It was short and sweet and then we took of again, somewhere in the back of my mind I was scared but I couldn't think about it because I didn't want Jasper to know it was bothering me.

**~Seth's POV~**

"Leah I don't know what you talking about there isn't anything fishy going on I swear!" I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Its scouting, so why do you need a bag full of clothes?"

"Incase I want to go into town with Jake and grab some chow?" Leah put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "So you need that a whole bag full?" I shrugged. "I don't know when I will have time to come back. Look I have to run are you done grilling me yet?"

Okay so maybe smarting off wasn't the best idea, I thought as she popped me upside the head. "I am still your big sister and legal guardian you dolt, you know what yea go leave whatever! I'll be stopping by later to check on you." I glared at her as I left. "Don't bother I don't need checking in on, why don't you go mark a tree or something!" I shouted as I took off, I climbed onto my scooter and off I went leaving a VERY angry Leah behind me.

'I really need a car..' I thought dismally as I noticed just how fast my old rustic scooter went, it was down right depressing when you could run faster then it could go. I decided to ditch it in the safety of the woods and I shifted and went the rest of the way on foot.

This way I made it back to the house in no time at all, I made my way inside via the back door which was left open and walked into the living room. The big guy was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons while blondie sat painting her nails. I dropped my bag next to the sofa and walked around so I was facing the big guy; I looked at him wondering if he minded me being in here.

"Emmett I think the doggy wants your attention." Blondie said sarcastically, what fun I could have with her I thought… Emmett looked down at me and then back at her and shrugged. "I don't care, he doesn't bother me anymore. Want to watch some toons?" He said looking down at me I simply jumped up on the sofa and laid next to him, making sure I swished my tail in Blondie's direction.

"Oh great your 'bonding' with it. The first time its on our bed and you both are getting kicked out." I snorted and Emmett laughed, reaching down he scratched the back of my head. "He isn't that bad Rose, come on he is kinda cute… In a strictly non male on male kind of way."

I just shook my head and went back to watching TV. After a while I caught the sent of Bella and Jasper, they were back kind of early. Bella came and sat down quietly in an armchair, she looked like something was bothering her. I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs but not before noticing Jasper and Edward verbally going at it.

Alice's door was shut so I scratched at the bottom and waited for her, she never came to the door but I could hear her and Demetri on the other side. "How long has it been Alice? Since you've been with a man?" I heard his cocky voice making me start to growl. "-Oh no don't let him in he will stink up the room, aren't you enjoying my company?"

"My personal life is none of your business- I understand you like me, I'm flattered but you're going about this all wrong." I heard his laugh. "I was only suggesting casual sex for both our pleasure." My bag dropped by the door, I had heard enough.

I backed up enough I could throw my shoulder at the door effectively unhinging it from the frame. I walked into the room snarling at Demetri as I made my way to Alice. "Oh god, Seth my door!" She squeaked but I didn't turn around to look at her.

Demetri stood there glaring at me; I returned his glare with the same intensity. "What in the hell is wrong with that THING?!" Alice who had been caught up in her door which was hanging by the top hinge against the wall. "He probably just freaked when he couldn't get in, maybe you should go downstairs for a little while." Demetri walked around me to Alice. "I understand, I guess I just read into things wrong." Alice nodded and he left.

After dispatching of Demetri Alice went about hanging a big purple blanket in front of her door which look cool with her dark blue walls. "What exactly were you thinking Seth?" I growled at her and jumped on her small twin sized bed. "He wasn't going to do anything! I'm not some weak human; I'm just as capable as he is." She hissed at me keeping her voice at a whisper. "I ought to make a rug out of you for ripping my door down like that!"

I covered my head with my paws and whimpered at her. "Oh god don't give me that!.. Its kind of cute, awe you're not fair!" Alice frowned and walked to the bed sitting down and scratching my side.

**~Bella's POV~**

"What did he say?" I asked Jasper as I followed him outside. "He said to keep you here, you would be safer around all of us. He said maybe you should stay here in the house where the others are, that the cabin is a little far incase something happens. That's what he said." His tone was short, irritable. I wrapped my arms around him lovingly. "I'm safe with you Jasper, lets just go back to the cabin and if anything fishy happens I will stay here okay?"

"Bella I don't think its-" I cut him off whining. "Please just one night I want to have time alone with you if I'm going to be stuck in the house with no privacy!" Jasper groaned. "What you mean like a normal teenager would be in your situation." I bit his shoulder playfully. "We both know there is nothing normal about our situation."

And then I felt him sigh. "Fine Bella but if ANYTHING happens I'm chaining you to their stairs until we catch this guy." I nodded and held my wrists up which he kissed playfully. Jasper lifted me up and took off towards the cabin, but he didn't make it far as he ran into Jacob.

"Hey Bell's can we talk?" Jacob said he was standing in the cover of trees and bushes bare from the waist up. I nodded and Jasper let me down. "Yea sure what's up?" Jacob shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before he spoke up. "The thing is… You see its kind of stupid really…" And then I heard the growling of his stomach. "Your hungry?" Jacob nodded with a small pout. "I'm freaking starving and I don't want to run all the way to the diner…"

I laughed at how pitiful he looked just then. "Okay, but only if you do me a favor." He groaned and rubbed his face annoyed. "What is it?" I smiled and looked at Jasper and then back to Jacob. "Can you hang around the cabin tonight keep an eye on things?" Jacob eyed me critically before he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't your leech take care of things?"

I glared at him before turning to walk back to Jasper. "You know what? You're right I don't know WHAT I was thinking, I think we can go now-" And just as I thought he would, he cut in with his predictable whine. "Fine I'll do it, I'll even try and be nice just please!" I giggled and put my arms around Jaspers neck as he easily lifted me into his arms. "I will see you at the cabin then!" And I kissed Jasper's cheek and we took off towards the cabin.

"So how are you planning on cooking without a stove?" Jasper asked as we got inside. "I never said anything about cooking…" I chirped as I flipped my phone open and called Edward who picked up on the first ring. "Yes Bella?" I put on my best sad pout even though he couldn't see me. "Hey Edward can you possibly order some pizza and bring it out here. We don't have a stove and cereal and fruit is about all we got here."

There was a short pause. "Over two hundred years old and I'm reduced to a delivery boy… Fine" I snapped the phone shut and smiled at Jasper, who just shook his head at me. "Your twisted you know that right?" Jasper said leaning against the wall.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before I darted off to the bed room to change. I put on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt before going back into the living room to find Jacob and Jasper sitting at opposite ends of the room. "What stick got lodged up your butts?" I said sarcastically as I plopped down on the sofa Jasper soon joined me and Jacob was sitting on the floor on the other side.

We managed to hold up small talk- rather really small talk until Edward arrived with pizza. "Supernatural delivery boy at your service." Edward quipped at me grinning

I smiled and hugged him after he set the pizza on the sofa, he didn't hug me back at first rather he tensed reminding me of the first time I had hugged Jasper. But he soon looped one arm loosely around my back and hugged me back gently. "Thanks Bella, if you two don't mind can I have a word with Jasper?"

I looked over at Jasper and smiled and went to sit by Jacob and start eating. "Sure we got food to keep us busy." I said laughing while Edward and Jasper excused themselves to the porch.

"So its not so bad here is it?" I asked Jacob as he shoved the pizza in his mouth like it could run away at any moment. "No, just can't seem to get past the smell I don't see how Seth does it."

"Probably the same way they tolerate him, why do you always have to see the worst in things?" Jacob shook his head. "I do not I only see the truth in this, and I worry about how you will be when you start to see it to." I picked a pepperoni off my pizza slice and flung it at him. "And what is the truth?" I said watching as he caught the pepperoni in his mouth.

"That this is unnatural and it can only last for so long before you get hurt. Its not that I wouldn't like for them to be the one exception to the rule, but they are what they are. Just like a cat no matter how much it tries can't be a dog, a vampire no matter how much it tries can't be good, they can't coexist with humans." He said grabbing another slice.

"Your wrong because they already do, the cat did turn into a dog in this instance. I want you to try and think about giving them a chance for me please, okay?"

"I don't know if I can Bella, I would do anything for you but I just do know if I can …" he said contradicting himself. "Just try." I said this time he didn't answer.

**~Warning: Sexual Situations Ahead~ **

It wasn't long before Jasper came back in and Jacob called it an evening and left leaving me and Jasper once again alone. We soon wandered into the bedroom and onto the ever familiar bed, plush with big pillows and soft sheets. A girl could really get lost in this kind of bed.

Jasper had tried to start conversation but my mind was other places like how nice it was to make out surrounded by all these nice soft comfortable things.

I had pulled him on top of me and had begun kissing him passionately, my own excitement me steadily increasing with every touch his cool hands made as they wandered across my stomach, every smoldering kiss his made down my neck, or up to my ear.

Soon simple kissing had turned into something more, something deep and wild. My body like it had so many times before called out to him it needed him, like a slow aching only he could stop. Why did I always do this to myself I thought quietly and Jasper sucked softly on my neck. I pushed him up only to roll him onto the bed so I could sit on top of him. My hands tugging his shirt off, after his hands grabbed mine gently. "Bella we should slow down." He said sweetly I knew he was being nice but right now I didn't want to slow down.

I started kissing his neck and then his collar to his shoulder, Jaspers hands moved to my hips, to my butt that was sticking up in the air. I traveled his chest exploring, kissing, touching, mesmerized by how I could have found the most drop dead 'literally' man on the planet and have him here lying under me shirtless and letting me do whatever I wanted to him.

I made it to his bellybutton before his sharp intake of breath, and the ever familiar feeling hit my stomach and I could feel moisture between my legs. 'Did he like that?' I thought, knowing I might have done something to turn him on, actually turned me on I thought looking up at him. "Did I do something wrong..?" I asked slowly staring at his face; he shook his head and pulled me up to him. "This just isn't exactly taking things slow darlin."

I nodded quietly as he kissed me and laid me down on the bed, he hovered over me and lift my hand, wrist up. "But since you seem to want to take things a little faster then I should only be allowed the same privilege…" Jasper said seductively kissing my wrist and then he starting kissing down my arm each one soft and sweet, until he reached my shirt.

Jasper looked at me and I leaned up and he pushed it up slowly exposing my stomach stopping at my bra, and finally pulling it off completely. "Are you okay with this?" He asked leaning up waiting for me to respond, the look on his face was worry but the look in his eyes… I knew he wanted this and it only furthered my want to give it to him. I nodded slowly and he smiled down at me and went to kissing up my neck to my ear. "I love you." He whispered sweetly into my ear, his breath caressing my skin almost tickling.

His cool lips left a feathery soft tingle as they moved from my ear smoothly to my lips barely touching me as he did. Jasper's kiss was sweet at first but then it was faster, deeper, his tongue diving in my mouth exploring me. My body was starting to get hot even with his cold touches it only seemed to make me hotter. By the time his mouth left mine he made his way down he kissed a trail between my breast stopping below my bra to look up at me. The thought occurred to me that my white bra with green flowers might be a little childish to be wearing in front of him.

The thought though didn't linger as he flashed me a devilish smirk and continued his trail down past my bellybutton and to the lining of his boxers where I thought I would surely lose my mind. My hands fisted in his hair and my foot rubbed up the side of his leg as I softly tugged at my lower lip. I didn't want him to stop; I needed him to keep going even though I had no idea what it would feel like I knew it had to be good, it was what my body was aching for.

"…It's okay…" I whispered as I quivered beneath him at the feeling of his tongue licking just above the waistband of his boxers. I prayed he didn't move up to look at me because I was sure I'd lose my nerve, I was caught off guard when I felt him move backwards off the bed. I leaned up on my elbows to look down at him only to blush horribly as he slid the boxers easily down my creamy white legs. He left me lying there in my white bra and my modest white matching panties decorated in green flowers and green strings on each side.

"Your gorgeous darlin…" Jasper breathed as he leaned forward to crawl back onto the bed. I could only imagine my toes were even blushing at this point as I slowly drew my legs together and sat further up on my elbows to better see him. Jasper gently snagged my ankle in his cool grip and pressed his lips against the side of my ankle while rubbing and kissing his way up my leg. Jasper made his way past my knee and down the rest of the way until he made it to my panties.

His next move made my eyes drift back into my head and my hands fist the sheets as his eyes locked with mine and his tongue darted from his mouth to slowly lick a long line from where his mouth was on my thigh to my white panties. I could _feel _his _breath_ on me threw my panties as he lowered his head and his mouth slowly made its way to a very sensitive spot where he sucked softly threw my panties rubbing his tongue against me. My breathing came up short and it was like my whole body started tingling.

I felt embarrassed as I moaned I couldn't help it, it was like I was just lying here experiencing this extraordinary feeling, unable to control my actions, my hands slid down my stomach and my thumbs slipped under my panties as I moved to slide them down to make things easier. Jaspers hand went over mine stopping me, he slid up my body and a whimper ripped threw me thinking he was done.

Jasper just stared down at me and then I felt his hand slip under my panties and his thumb picking up where his mouth left off.

I was so embarrassed he was watching but at the same time I was unable to look away, unable to until I felt his fingers part me and one slipped inside. My world could have exploded around me and I wouldn't have cared in that moment I was in heaven, pure bliss.

My mouth parted in a silent cry as I tried to keep his gaze but my eyes kept closing as I tried to absorb every bit of this new feeling. "How does this _feel darlin?_" Jasper breathed into my ear resting his head on the pillow next to me.

'Good-great-wonderful-Goddd so damn good-' I thought but settled for- "Don't stop- too slow. Please." The embarrassment had worn as the heat returned and my body was set on fire. I whimpered as I spoke begging him to continue, feeling another finger enter me as his thumb worked its magic on me going back and forth between rubbing and plunging his fingers deeper and deeper inside me.

And for some reason even while all this was going on and I was feeling the best feelings I had ever felt, a nagging thought entered my mind. "Jasp-er you don't think, you don't think Jake knows what we're doing does he?" I said breathy. Jasper never slowed his movements- "Bella do you really want me to answer that?" He said finally. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I.. can stop…" He finished slowing down. I shook my head and bucked my hips against his hand, causing myself to moan in the process. I closed around his fingers a few times as my body gave me a preview of what was to come…

I heard him groan in my ear as I felt what was clearly his erection pressed against my thigh. "Faster…" I breathed as I slid my hand down and rubbed the palm of my hand against the hardness in his pants. Jasper moved to sit up as he continued rubbing me, he undid his pants and leaned back over me my hand stayed shyly on my stomach until he guided it back to his boxers pressing my hand against him he groaned moving with the rhythm of his fingers against my hand, the feeling sent me over the edge.

The thought of me causing him to make that sound mixed with his nimble fingers, and him thrusting into my hand made something inside my body explode, my hips thrust against him and my hand moved to his hip and tried to push him into me.

Jasper moved his hand and I rubbed myself against him feeling my body pulse as I did, I rode out the feeling against him my head leaning against his shoulder and my nails raking his back. When the dizziness and the amazing high subsided my body was left with a tingling sensation and my breathing was shaky. Jasper didn't seem done though as he rubbed himself against my wet panties. "Again? Can I do that again?" I had asked dumbly, really meaning if I could feel something that good more then once in a lifetime. Jasper only chuckled against my neck and said "Many, many more times."

**~A little while later~**

Many, many more times is exactly what happened and finally ended when he said we needed to stop, why I didn't know but what I did know was this girl needed a _**long **_bath. I had made my way to the bathroom and left Jasper to cool off, funny really being he was always cool right? Anyways I ran the water extra hot as I undressed it didn't take long to fill the room with a fog and I knew it was to hot, I wrapped myself in a towel and reached down to switch it to cold when I casually glanced up at the window.

I fell backwards and screamed my hand raised to my mouth my heart deafening all other sounds, Jasper was immediately by my side but my eyes were fixed on the window written in the fog were three words.

_I see you_

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: Okay I really hoped you all liked it and please review cause if you don't I will NEVER update again!- Okay I will strongly think about it at least… yea okay fine lol but I wont be happy about it!**

**! R/R !**


	17. I'm having to send my computer in

**A/N: Hey my readers something has happened to my computer and I have to send it in to gateway to get it fix so I wont be able to write anymore until 5 to 10 days after they get it -.- They said I should get it back then it takes roughly 1 week to put out a chapter. I just wanted to let you all know.**

**Sorry if this message is sloppy I'm borrowing someone's computer to type this and they are not being patient …**

**I will have it already written in my journal though so it might not take a week once I get it back I'll try to keep you all updated!**

**Back Soon! -Blame gateway T.T**


	18. I'm back!

**Hi everyone!- To those who have my name on their alerts you will all notice I'm FINALLY back to writing. Now I'm going to try my best to pick this story back up, so hopefully you can look forward to a new chapter real soon ^_^!**

**SO glad to be back! Sorry for the long omg LONG wait! And thank you for not giving up on me ^_^!**


End file.
